Hurricane
by AcSwarovski
Summary: AU, Una joven estudiante, entra en el instituto Grand line conocido como uno de los centros más peligrosos y raros del mundo, donde su vida aparentemente tranquila, cambia al conocer a unas pandillas tan distintas como ella. LAWXOC. Disfrutad de la historia:)
1. Welcome to the world

Titulo: Hurricane.

Resumen: AU, Una joven estudiante, entra en el instituto Grand line conocido como uno de los centros más peligrosos y raros del mundo, donde su vida aparentemente tranquila, cambia al conocer a unas pandillas tan distintas como ella. LAWXOC.

N.A: Sé que hay muchos fics como este, pero por favor darle una oportunidad. Disfrutad de la historia:)

N.A2: Bien pues aquí comienza mi primer FF de One piece. Soy nueva en esto, mi gramática y ortografía aun no son muy buenas, y puede que la historia se haga en algunos puntos algo ilegible (Lo siento). Bien, la historia será narrada en primera persona por mi OC, Nicte Black, una joven con un carácter variable. Las palabras, expresiones o nombre con * serán explicados al final del fic. Cada capítulo tendrá su canción, que será el nombre del capítulo y al lado saldré el grupo o interprete de esta.

Rango T: por el lenguaje usado, situaciones un poco "Sensibles", lime. (En capítulos futuros, tal vez lo suba a M.)

**Disclaimer:** One piece, las canciones usadas y las marcas, no me pertenece, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Capítulo 1: Welcome to the world. (Kevin Rudolf)

Hoy sería un día normal, pero el destino, los dioses o quien fuera el que decía eso, no lo quiso para mí.

Me desperté con la alarma del despertador, o eso hubiera echó si no me hubiera tirado toda la noche en vela. Así que me limite a revolverme en la cama, abrir los ojos, y a porrear el botón del despertador para que se callase. Me levante de la cama, en el momento que toque el suelo con los pies me arrepentí de haber abandonado el calor de la cama y con todo el coraje del mundo, afronte el frio glacial que era mi cuarto en esos momentos. Era una de esas ocasiones en el que piensas mandarlo todo a la mierda y convertirte en un pingüino para poder vivir en la Antártida, total el glaciar era el único lugar donde mi casa se podía haber tele trasportado en esa noche.

De camino al baño me fui estirando mientras dejaba un rastro de ropa por el suelo hasta la misma entrada de este. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me metí en la ducha. Creía que el agua caliente me despejaría un poco pero lo único que sentía cuando el agua me lamia la piel con una lengua ardiente, era sueño. Salí de la ducha antes de que mi amuermada mente me abandonara a las tierras mágicas de los sueños y dejase a mi cuerpo en la estocada. Cogí una toalla negra y la envolví en mi cuerpo, mientas me mire en el espejo que estaba empañado con el vapor de la ducha, con la mano deshice la cortina blanquecina que me impedía verme en el.

Mi rostro era el mismo de siempre, piel de porcelana, nariz pequeña, labios rojizos, ojos grandes de color azul verdoso con un toque de dorado alrededor de las pupilas, las ojeras ese día pensaron en hacer su gran entrada y por desgracia adornaban mis ojos con su color moráceo. Al menos no me apareció una constelación de granos que adornase mi frente o las mejillas. Suspire y comencé a cepillarme los dientes mientras me peinaba mi larga melena castaña, cuando lo tenía desenredado me hice un moño bajo y medio desecho sujetando con una horquilla. Me maquille muy poco ya que solo usaba mascara de pestañas, ayer line negro, un poco de cacao para los labios y un anti ojeras para tapar esas cosas de debajo de mis ojos. Una vez estaba lista dirigí mis pasos hacia el vestidor.

Rebusque en los cajones hasta dar con un conjunto de ropa interior, algo sencillo, solo un sujetador blanco con una calavera negra en la copa derecha y las bragas igual pero con la calavera más grande. Me puse la ropa interior y continué en la busca del pantalón perfecto para hoy, entonces fue cuando lo vi, allí tirado en una esquina del vestidor descansaban mis jeans pitillo negros rotos. Sin pensarlo mucho me los puses y ya de paso también cogí una camiseta de manga corta roja. Y por ultimo me calce unas zapatillas altas rojas.

Culmine mi look con unas cuantas pulseras en ambas muñecas, un colgante largo que era una calavera y una gargantilla con una púa de guitarra y por ultimo unos pendientes de púas de guitarra. Eche un último vistazo a mi aspecto y sonreí al ver el resultado, no estaba nada mal.

Baje las escaleras en dos en dos y corrí hacía la cocina.

-Buenos días, mi muñequita vudú. –Esa era mi madre, que mas verme asomar el hocico en la cocina me sonrío. -¿Qué tal esta mañana?

-Pues…tengo sueño. –Dije con una sonrisa cansada.

-Te acostumbraras a este horario, tarde o temprano.

Mi madre era muy optimista en esos casos, se llamaba Ruth y era abogada. Se me hacia raro verla a estas horas de la mañana, normalmente estaba de camino al trabajo, pero no le di mucha importancia a eso. Siempre que me veía sonreía y me llamaba muñequita vudú, el mote que me gane a pulso en mi niñez cuando me dedicaba a arrancarle las cabezas, clavarle agujas, desmembrarlas, tirárselas a mi hermano mayor… a todas las muñecas que me regalaban.

Mientras mi madre me contaba algunas noticias sacadas del periódico que leía todas las mañanas y tengo que reconocer que me daban igual, me dedique en abrir y cerrar armarios de la cocina en busca de algo dulce que llevarme a la boca. Al fin halle tan ansiado tesoro y cogí unas galletas. Las devore con gusto. Mi madre me ofreció una taza con café con leche y la acepte con una sonrisa, tal vez eso me espabilaría un poco así que me la bebí del tirón.

-Hoy empieces la escuela, ¿no? Pregunto mi madre mirándome de forma amenazadora.

-Sí. Respondí de forma automática.

-Espero que tengas suerte y te adaptes a este sistema educativo.

-Supongo, pero no es cuestión de suerte.- Comente esbozando una sonrisilla. Sabía que mi suerte no la decidiría un gato*, y eso de adaptarse en un terreno desconocido y hostil era una aventura que no debería perderme. Sera interesante. –si no de tenacidad.

-Pareces una vieja.

-Eso lo eres tú. Le ofrecí una de mis miradas más dulces e inocentes que era capaz de poner.

-Serás bruja.-Mascullo ofendida. –Por decir eso te bajare la paga.

-Pero si no tengo paga.

-Exacto. Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma.

-Vele, lo que tú digas. –Dije antes de subir a mi cuarto. –Ya hablaremos de eso.

Cogí mi bandolera negra decorada con chapas de grupos de música, parches de símbolos raros y algún que otro descosido estratégico, dentro metí mi teléfono móvil, la cartera, las llave, un pequeño neceser y mis libros. Agarre mi Mp3, me coloque los auriculares, seleccione la canción, cogí mi cazadora con capucha blanca y volví a bajar a la cocina.

-Me voy.- Dije a mi madre haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano. –O llegare tarde.

Oí como me decía algo detrás de mí, pero no estuve atenta ya que llevaba la música muy alta y salí corriendo de casa.

…..

Llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo de entrar a las clases. Mi primera impresión fue, ¿Dónde leches me he metido? Sabía que ese instituto era bastante conocido por la cantidad de jóvenes "Rebeldes" que asistía a él, pero el hecho de que en la entrada hubiese unos cuantos coches de policía, me dio tan mala espina que subí el volumen de mi mp3 tanto que la gente que pasase a mi lado podría escuchar perfectamente la canción, que estaba escuchando.

Entre en el edificio, mi presencia parecía no perturbar el lugar, al contrario la gente pasaba de mi, parecía no desentonar y eso hizo que cayese en la cuenta de que yo era ignorada allí donde fuera. No sería un pensamiento muy positivo llegar en plan pesimista, el primer día de clase, así que simplemente ignore el hecho. Eche un simple vistazo a mí alrededor, para situarme.

Mi vida era como esa galleta que se quedaba más tiempo sumergida y al sacarla se rompía. Me quedaba tanto tiempo metida en mis pensamientos que me olvidaba que había más gente a mí alrededor. Ese tipo de acciones por mi parte habían hecho que me criara como una chica independiente y un poco insegura de mi misma.

Mire el horario para saber cual era mi primera clase. Salí otra vez corriendo, hacia la primera clase. Música. Adorada la música, siempre tenía una canción en mente, canturreándola de vez en cuando o casi siempre. Pero como asignatura, no me agradaba mucho. Conté los pasos hasta la misma puerta de la clase, no sabía cómo explicar esa extraña costumbre, pero algo seguro era que me tranquilizaba.

Llame a la puerta, llegaba unos minutos tarde, espera a ser recibida. Cuando lo conseguí empuje la puerta con un suspiro. Mire expectante al profesor. Era un hombre muy alto y delgado, que vestía de forma extravagante como si fuera de la época victoriana, llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras, y su pelo afro negro era puntualizado por un sombrero de copa.

-Yohohoh.- se rio el profesor de forma estruendosa. –Pasa señorita, ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme sus braguitas?

Me quede con cara de "WTF?*"

-Quizás.- Conteste con una sonrisa satisfecha. Algunos alumnos comentaron varias cosas que conseguiría sacarle los colores a un cadáver, otros se limitaron a reírse, y otros casi solo chicas me miraron con sorpresa y desagrado. –Soy Nicte Black. La nueva alumna.

Brook se rio a carcajada limpia, y mientras eso ocurría señalaba un hueco vacio donde podía sentarme.

-Siéntate…allí…entre…Luffy y Penguin.- Dijo el profesor recuperando el aire perdido.

Asentí y fue hacia donde me dijeron. Me senté de forma inadecuada y mire a los dos chicos que me miraban con curiosidad.

-Hola.- Salude moviendo la mano a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Hola.- Contesto uno de ellos. –Soy Luffy. Añadió riéndose. Luffy llevaba un sombrero de paja que le quedaba bien con su pelo negro desordenado, sonreía de una forma natural como un crio, y tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo.

-Hola.- Dijo el otro. –Soy Penguin. Y con eso alargo su mano, se la estreche no sin antes vacilar y sonrió. Este llevaba un gorro blanco con un pompón rojo y su nombre grabado en el.

-Gracias, me gustan vuestros sombreros.- Conteste divertida.- Pero yo soy más de capuchas.

…

La campana sonó y dio por finalizada la clase, ahora era el turno de descanso. Recogí mis cosas –pocas- y me dirigí a la salida del aula, pero conforme salía una mano extrajera me agarro la muñeca. Con una expresión de fastidio encare al dueño de la mano.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte carente de emociones a Luffy, que me agarraba del brazo y sonreía como un idiota.

-Ven con migo.- Se limito a decir él antes de tirar de mi, hacia no se sabe dónde.

Llegamos al patio y observe con detenimiento a mi alrededor, parecía el típico patio de instituto de un anime. Luffy aun seguía tirando de mí, y a juzgar de su prisa podía jurar que: se moría de hambre. No me extraño mucho, porque yo también sentía mi estomagó rugir por comida. Obediente pero alerta, le seguí hasta la zona que parecía ser "verde". Allí en la sombra que daba un gran árbol, había unas cuatro personas que parecían esperarle. Mi primera impresión fue: ¿Qué pinto yo aquí? me detuvo en seco, Luffy por su parte me soltó y me miro con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Uh?- Musito el pelinegro inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. –Conteste con una sonrisa. –Pero me gustaría ir antes al baño.

Era mentira, pero necesitaba estar sola un rato para olvidarme del mundo y centrarme en la canción que estuviera escuchando en esos momentos.

-Ok.- Parecía tragarse mi excusa barata, porque sonrío y comenzó a correr hacia el árbol. –Te veré luego entonces.

Sin despedirme siquiera me di la vuelta y volví a entrar en el edificio principal. Subí las escaleras hasta la azotea. Antes de abrir la puerta que me separaba de la libertad, unas voces llegaron a mis oídos. Parecían estar discutiendo, por que de vez en cuando una de ellas se elevaba de forma amenazante, pero luego una más calmada le replicaba. Me quede sentada en el suelo, en una zona donde si abrían la puerta no me pudiese dar y a la par donde podía escuchar todo claramente.

-Siempre tan molesto. –Dijo una de las voces, la más violenta. – ¿Cuando aprenderás a mantener tu lugar?

-cállate. –Le corto la más calmada. – Se lo que hecho y no es nada que deba molestarte, Eustass-ya.

Vaya, esto era una riña entre chicos y parecía que iba a durar mucho. Me moría de curiosidad, pero si me pillaban estaba muerta. Así que decidí desconectar del mundo, saque mi mp3 y me coloque mis cascos. Con una gran sonrisilla seleccione una canción al azar.

…

Una patada en mi pierna, me saco de mis pensamientos y me encontré de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos. Abrí los ojos de golpe –parecía la típica escena de la una película de acción, cuando el protagonista se despierta después de ser secuestrado- centre mi mirada en la zapatilla de quien fuera que me dio. Era un chico, por su pie grande lo pude deducir, además parecía tener dinero ya que sus zapatillas eran de marca y no de una muy barata. Fui subiendo la mirada poco a poco por la pierna, analizando todo. Era alto y atlético, aunque con un sentido de la moda algo personal, ya que llevaba vaqueros rojos, Camisa blanca lisa… No tuve tiempo de seguir analizándolo ya que él me volvió a dar una patada, para llamar mi atención. Lo consiguió ya que enseguida lo encare.

Su rostro era pálido, llevaba maquillados los labios, llevaba el pelo de punta y era de color rojo brillante (Creo que quería hacerle competencia a sus pantalones), encima a modo de diadema llevaba unas gafas como de soldador y sus ojos burlones de un color ámbar me miraban de forma descarada. Pero mi vista se fue a la gente que estaba detrás de él. Nunca había visto ese tipo de gente, al menos no delante de mí. Uno de ellos tenía una larga melena rubia y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, otro parecía sacado de _pesadilla antes de navidad_, porque parecía un muñeco vudú y tenía el pelo azul y por ultimo uno que llevaba un collar con dos hojas de hacha en miniatura y mostraba una expresión de aburrimiento. Tenían aspecto algo gótico y brutal.

Ese fue mi límite y comencé a reírme tan escandalosamente que sentía como comenzaba a dolerme la tripa. El tipo me volvió a patear y eso me llevo a levantarme, vi como su boca se movía y los otros comenzaban a reírse. Así que me quiete los auriculares y sonreí como una azafata de concurso televisivo.

-¿Qué?- Intente sonar lo más calmada posible, pero el hecho de que me hubiese pateado tres veces hizo que mi voz sonase con un poco de ira.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –El ignoro mi pregunta y se cruzo de brazos. –Esta zona es de nosotros.

Eso me hizo reír, provocando que él me mirada con odio. Ese pelirrojo no sabía donde se había metido.

-Que yo sepa el instituto es público, no de una panda de "Malotes". –Dije burlona y haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabras. –Pero tal vez sea culpa mía…, como soy nueva y todo eso.

Mi explicación pareció hacerles gracia. Eso ultimo que había dicho, lo dije de forma inocente y con ojos de cordero degollado. Así que no debió sorprenderme que eso despertara su lado sádico. En menos de lo que canta un gallo tenía a ese tipo sobre mí, apresándome contra la pared y su cuerpo. Yo no hice nada y ni siquiera trate de defenderme, solo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Eso se volvió una guerra de miradas y yo no pensaba perder. Pasados unos segundos el pelirrojo se retiro de mí, y yo pude respirar tranquilamente. El entonces sonrió.

-Eres una chica rara. –Dijo sin duda en su voz. Eso me hirió un poco, pero no me importo mucho. –Cualquiera ya se hubiera marchado corriendo y llorando con solo vernos. Pero tú no, y eso me gusta. Soy Eustass Kid.

El tendió su mano y ya me la quede mirando. Era grande y fuerte, igual de pálida que su rostro y llevaba las uñas pintadas. Además el era con quien estaba discutiendo la otra voz. Pero no mencione nada y me limite a estrecharle la mano.

-Nicte Black.- Dije sonriendo. Su cara pareció palidecer más de repente, y su apretón de mano perdió fuerza y muy lentamente la retiro de la mía. -¿Qué?

Todos ellos me miraron algo perturbados. Todo el habiente de diversión, fue sustituido por uno de tensión –Romantica ja, ja- .

-¿Tu padre es, Heracles Black? –Fue el rubio quien hablo ahora.

Me sorprendió que ellos conocieran a mi padre, pero si eran unos jóvenes delincuentes, era norma que les sonase el nombre de mi padre y mas mi apellido. Mi padre Heracles, es escritor y solía dedicar casi todo el día a escribir y leer. Parece un rollo, ¿Verdad? Pero eso era solo era fachada en realidad, es un jefe de la mafia.

Asentí muy lentamente, como quien habla con un perro. Ellos se pusieron nerviosos. Eso no me gustaba y decidí cortar por lo sano.

-Sera mi padre, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con sus asuntos. –Dije calmadamente como quien no quiere espantar a un montón de aves.

Pareció que mi inténtenlo para calmar el habiente, dio en el clavo. El grupo relajo su postura y Kid regreso a su habitual postura de macho alfa.

-Así que una pequeña como tú, puede ser peligrosa. –Bromeo ganándose una mirada gélida por mi parte.

-Puedo ser de muchas maneras. –Replique con una sonrisa picara.

El timbre sonó y yo me disponía a abandonarlos, pero una mano me agarro del brazo. Era Kid se empeño a acompañarme a clase. Por el camino me termine de presentar al grupo, el rubio le llamaban Killer, el peli azul Heat y el deprimido Wire. Me entere que ellos controlaban la parte sur del instituto –La zona del patio, solo la zona sur y la parte del gimnasio- y que eran muy temidos por todos. Pero me aseguro que yo le había caído en simpatía y que no me aria nada malo, no sabía si reírme o llorar, preferí sonreír y asentir.

Mientras estuvimos intercambiando números de teléfono y algún que otro comentario. Todos se nos quedaban mirando conforme andábamos y eso me hizo sentir un poco atacada. Estaba acostumbrada a ser discreta y no llamar la atención, pero eso se fue al garete al tener a Kid a mi flaco izquierdo, a Killer al derecho y a Heat y Wire detrás.

Me hacía sentirme como una estrella de alfombra roja. Eso me provoco que me riera de mi propia broma personal. Los chicos se detuvieron y se me quedaron mirando con cara de "Esta loca y ha olvidado tomarse su medicación". Hice lo mismo y me detuve, el solo hecho de pensar en ellos como unos guardaespaldas me hacía reírme. Me calme un poco y me entere de que estábamos a solo una clase de la mía. Les mires con alegría y sonreí.

-Aquí te abandonamos. –Dijo Kid con una sonrisa. –Nos veremos.

-Hey. –Les llame antes de que se pudieran marchar. Cuando se giraron yo sonreí con todos los dientes y alce una mano a modo de despedida.

…..

Las clases acabaron y ya éramos libres, menos yo. La pandilla de Kid estaba afuera del instituto esperándome. No sabía muy bien porque estaban allí, pero de todas formas, les salude.

-Te estamos esperado, enana. –Dijo Kid sonriendo y comenzando a andar. –Vamos.

Les comencé a seguir pero no me hizo gracia su "cariñoso" apodo. Llamarme enana era como llamar a la música innecesaria. Tuve la necesidad de romper el silencio, acelere el paso y me coloque al lado de Kid.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es una sorpresa. Contesto mirándome y sonriendo de lado.

-No me gustan mucho las sorpresas. –Replique de forma infantil, enfurruñada. –Dímelo y ya.

-Impaciente ¿Eh?

Parecía que lo disfrutaba y a mí eso me ponía enferma. Le saque la lengua y él se rio.

….

* Mi suerte no la decidirá un gato: Se refiere a la superstición de que si un gato negro se cruza en tu camino tendrás mala suerte.

*Wtf?: Las siglas de, "What the fuck?" Que quiere decir "¿Qué coño?"

Vale por mi parte nada más que añadir, Dejar reviews plis que me hacen ilu ^^. Venga hasta luego. :D


	2. The good Life

Capitulo 2: The good Life. (Three days grace)

Pasamos unos minutos caminando hacia donde Kid nos llevaba. Entonces se detuvieron delante de un _pub _con pinta algo destartalada. Ellos entraron y me arrastraron al interior del local. Era bastante oscuro y solo una lámpara de araña colgada del techo, era la única iluminación. Las paredes estaban revestidas con tela afelpada de color burdeos, en ellas se podían apreciar carteles de grupos, fotos y algún que otro objeto decorativo. La barra era de madera oscura, estaba tallada profusamente y encima de ella había vasos, copas…, los asientos eran igual que la barra, efecto por el detalle de que en el respaldo tenían inscrito un símbolo. Mesas, sillas y algún que otro sillón llenaban en lugar con elegancia.

No tenía la menor idea de que hacia allí, pero me trague la impotencia y me senté junto a ellos en uno de los rincones.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar? – Pregunto Kid con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

-Está bien, me gusta. –Conteste con sinceridad. Pero yo quería saber qué demonios hacia allí. -¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí, Kid?

Pareció que mi respuesta le pillo por sorpresa así que se limito a sonreír.

-Eres nuestra amiga. –Dijo Killer para sorpresa de todos. –Así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.

Acostumbrarme ara lo último que quería hacer, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Total era raro en mí hacer amigos normales.

El tiempo paso entre risas y conversaciones extravagantes. El _pub _se llama "La venganza" y era frecuentado por muchas pandillas, entre ellas la de Kid. El dueño era un viejo pervertido, conocido como "Capitán", presumía de haber sido unos de los jefes grandes de los bajos fondos en su juventud, pero que al llegar a la cuarentena se canso de eso y abrió su querido _pub_. Estaba muy orgulloso de que allí viniera la futura generación de delincuentes, y por eso se alegro mucho al conocerme.

-Un Black, en mí querida venganza. –Dijo alegre tendiéndome un vaso de refresco. –Este día en el más feliz de mi vida.

Yo me reí de su broma y le di un sorbo al refresco.

-Ella es mi nueva recluta. –Comente Kid orgulloso, el viejo se rio y yo le di una mirada mortal.

-Parece que a la señorita, no está de acuerdo contigo, Kid.

Todo fueron bromas hasta que en _pub _entro otro grupo.

Capitán les sonrió comenzando a servir bebidas para todos. Kid puso cara de malas pulgas y farfullo un insulto. Con curiosidad mire a los recién llegados y me encontré con alguien ya conocido por mí.

-¿Penguin?-Pregunte ganándome la miradas confusas de todos.

El aludido levanto la mano a modo de saludo y sonrió.

-Hola, Nicte. –Dijo tranquilo, a pesar de tener las miradas asesinas de Kid y sus compañeros puestas en él.

-¿De qué os conocéis?-Pregunto uno de ellos. Este llevaba gafas de sol, tenía el pelo color castaño rojizo y llevaba un gorro color verde y rojo.

-Somos compañeros de clase. –Le contesto a la par que se sentaba.

De su grupo lo que más llamo mi atención fue un chico, parecía tener la edad Kid, de piel morena, pelo negro, patillas y perilla y llevaba dos aretes en cada oreja. Vestía una sudadera amarilla con las mangas negras, impresa en ella tenía un símbolo que se parecía a una cara burlona, vaqueros desgastados y con motas negras, zapatos negros y un gorro de aspecto suave blanco con motas marrones. Tenía el dorso de ambas manos tatuado con cruces, y en los brazos lo que parecía ser unos tribales.

Parecía que a Kid no le gustaba ese tipo, y pasados unos minutos fue a hablar con él. En su mirada llevaba la palabra odio grabada en ella, eso me hizo dudar un poco. Killer noto mi turbación.

-Ellos son la otra pandilla que controla la parte norte del instituto. –Explico el rubio antes siquiera de que yo preguntase. –Su líder es ese del gorro blanco, Trafalgar Law. Kid lo odia, va a su misma clase. Se le conoce por la brutalidad que muestra con sus víctimas, se rumorea que le gusta hacer de cirujano con ellos y sacarles las entrañas…y todo eso sin anestesia.

Vaya, su fama de infame, me hizo gracia ese tipo si parecía malvado y eso, pero se le veía más bien aburrido, el típico cerebrito que usa su inteligencia para hacer el mal. ¿Sería ese sujeto con quien discutía Kid esa mañana? Esa pregunta atravesó mi cerebro en un rayo. Y Antes de que pudiera decir nada, note una mirada fría sobre mí.

Era él, Trafalgar me miraba con desdén desde la otra esquina. Kid seguía hablando con él…bueno con la pared, porque Trafalgar no le hacía caso. Sus ojos grises como el acero me analizaban de arriba abajo, grabando cada detalle en su retorcida mente. Sus labios sonrieron con burla. Por mi pate ya me había escondido detrás de la puerta del baño de damas.

Sabía que no podría pasarme el día allí metida, hasta que Trafalgar se fuera o me sacaran a rastras. Abrí la llave del agua fría y me refresque un poco. Notaba mis mejillas a punto de estallar, me mire en el espejo y me horrorice por completo con mi aspecto. Estaba ruborizada, tanto que temía que mi cara empezase a lucir cual lucecita de navidad. ¿Por qué, me pasa esto? Sentía una presión en el pecho, era como si mi corazón se hubiera desenfrenado. No podía ser eso, no, no, no podía, imposible…pero creo que me gustaba ese tipo.

Una melodía pegajosa llego hasta mis oídos. Estúpidamente me di cuenta que era mi teléfono móvil, lo saque y mire la pantalla. Era mi madre. Internamente agradecí que ocurriera eso, porque estaba a un paso de salir gritando y huir. No me demore y conteste:

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tal la escuela? –Pregunto antes si quiera de tener tiempo de pensar.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

-Veras, me ha salido un compromiso. Esta noche no iré a casa, así que ten cuidado y no hagas nada malo.

-OK, Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y lo volví a guardar, eso me dejo algo descolocada. Era raro que mi madre hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero no le di más importancia y salí del baño, más calmada.

Note algo raro, nadie estaba en la sala, eso estaba completamente desértico, excepto por Capitán que estaba limpiando vasos.

-Jovencita. –Capitán me llamo. Yo me senté en la barra y le mire algo afectada. –Tus amigos se han ido a jugar fuera.

-¿Jugar?

-sí. Comenzaron a discutir muy fuerte y luego salieron.

El sonrío de forma paternal y comenzó a sacar un vaso. Yo me quede mirando la barra algo turbada, ese día era el más raro de mi vida. Aburrida tamboreé los dedos contra la manera, haciendo un ritmo algo vago pero llevadero.

-Y…¿Qué hacen?- Pregunte. El viejo camarero me miro algo escéptico. –Se que jugar…¿Pero por qué me han dejado sola?

-¡Ah!- Exclamo como si se le hubiese olvidado algo. Luego me miro fijamente y comenzó a reírse. Iba a replicar pero él me interrumpió. –Jovencita, ellos no te han dejado sola. Hacen eso para no inmiscuirte en algo que puede ser malo para ti, al fin a cabo, eres una dama. Y como tal te tratan como una muñequita de porcelana y te cuidan para que no te rompas. –Sonrió y yo me quede atontada con su explicación. –Esos chicos pueden ser muy violentos, y más esas dos pandillas. Chiquilla, no sé cómo es que les gustas, tal vez sea por tu origen…Pero la cuestión es que de una forma u otra ellos no quieren que seas atacada por la pandilla de Trafalgar. Ese joven es muy retorcido y suele atacar donde más duele. Si tiene la mínima oportunidad de que salgas herida lo hará y todo eso solo para derrotar a Kid.

Su explicación me dejo algo atontada, se enrollo tanto solo para decirme que los chicos me querían proteger. Yo comencé a reírme, la sola idea de eso me hacía gracia. De todas formas creo que lo que quiso decir era: Tu padre es un hombre poderoso y peligroso, si se entera que esos cabezas huecas te han metido en una pelea por su culpa, ellos recibirán más palos que un perro. O al menos esa fue la traducción que yo le di.

A la media hora ambas pandillas hicieron su aparición en el _pub. _Los dos cabecillas estaban algo magullados y doloridos. Trafalgar sangraba por la comisura del labio, Kid por la nariz, Killer tenía el pelo despeinado y un poco la mejilla morácea, Peguin tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla y los otros parecía estar mucho más intactos.

Mas verles comencé a reírme de forma escandalosa. Los presentes me miraron enfurruñados y cada uno se fue por su lado.

-Parece que los nenes, han tenido suficiente diversión. –Bromee haciendo reír a Capitán. –Esta noche dormirán como "angelitos".

-Ni que lo digas. –Dijo el viejo. –Pero creo que les dolerá un poco.

Ambos nos reímos de nuestras bromas a su costa.

Las horas pasaron y en cuanto me quise dar cuenta ya era las diez de la noche. Después de un cuarto de hora intentando que Kid me dejara marcharme, lo conseguí. Me despedí de todos y salí del _pub, _no sin antes mandarle una mirada mortal a Trafalgar.

La noche estaba presente y me sentí libre. No era un vampiro, pero a veces odiaba la luz del sol. Prefería las sombras. Me dirigí hacia la parada del tren, a estas horas los autobuses no eran muy frecuentes.

...

Los asientos del tren no se podían decir que eran muy cómodos, eran la cosa más dura donde me había sentado en mi vida. Pasando de la poca gente que había en el vagón, me quede mirando la ventana. El paisaje no era muy bonito, así que me quede mirando mi reflejo. No sé qué cosa había llamado la atención de Trafalgar en mí. Era normal, había chicas más guapas que yo y mucho más dulces. Así el podría corromper la pureza de ellas y dejarme a mí en paz.

…

Salí de la estación y cogí el camino a mi casa. De repente note una gota en la mejilla. Había comenzado a llover a mares. Con un suspiro me puse la capucha de mi cazadora y comencé a correr. Iba a medio camino cuando por culpa de un charco resbale. Patine un poco dando un espectáculo ridículo, pero mi mala racha no se iba a detener ahí. Intentando recuperar el equilibro tropecé y me choque contra algo.

Caí al suelo de espalda y me empape. Cerré los ojos maldiciendo mi suerte. Unas carcajadas llegaron a mis oídos y me hicieron a abrir los ojos. Ante mi había un pequeño grupo de chicos con pintas de macarras. Estos sujetos me miraban con burla. Enseguida comprendí que me había chocado contra uno de ellos.

-Mirar lo que tenemos aquí. –Comento uno de ellos, con las risas de sus amigos de fondo. –Me debes una disculpa, zorrita.

Iba de culo si esperaba que me excusase, además ese apodo no me hizo gracia. Si quería diversión que se comprara un mono y le enseñase a dividir. Me levante y le mire con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Siento que seas un gilipollas. –Replique dándole un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

El tipo se quejo y comenzó a ladrar ordenes a su pandilla de poca monta*. En un descuido de ellos me escabullí y comencé a correr a dirección contraria. Nunca me había sentido tan emocionada por una persecución hasta ahora. Ellos me perseguían, pisándome los talones pero parecía que mi cuerpo no quería para, así que lo deje ser y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegue a la zona del parque y en una esquina, les di esquinazo. Me detuve y me apoye en un muro. Sentía que podía escupir los pulmones en cualquier momento, respirar se volvió todavía más vital para mí y no paraba de jadear. Con una sonrisa de alivio me senté en la acera. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso. No sé cuando comencé a ser tan agresiva, pero eso me gustaba. Ser un poco destructiva no era malo y era divertido meterse en peleas, aunque luego huyese. Era de esos que primero actuaba y luego pedía permiso. Regocijándome de mi pequeña victoria seguí mi camino.

Note como una mano me agarraba del brazo. De la impresión me gire bruscamente y vi un rostro, que reconocí enseguida como el tipo de antes. Con un rápido movimiento me empotro contra un muro, solté un gemido cuando mi espalda choco contra la fría y húmeda piedra. Su cuerpo se pego al mío y coló una de sus piernas entra las mías, de forma que estaba atrapada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo él me tapo la boca con su mano.

Su mirada destilaba odio y estoy segura que la mía también. El utilizo su otra mano para agarrarme de las muñecas e inmovilizarme. Forcejeaba como una loca, pero su cuerpo parecía ser de piedra porque no era capaz de hacerle el mínimo daño. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

Un golpe seco llego a mis oídos y note como el agarre se deshacía. Una vez que tenía el cuerpo libre me permití echar una mirada a lo que ocurrió. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver que el tipo estaba en el suelo más muerto que vivo.

-Parece que tienes un don para atraer problemas. –Una voz grave dijo a mis espaldas.

-Eso parece. –Me di la vuelta y me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver en lo que quedaba de día. –Trafalgar. –Articule su apellido casi como si mi boca quemase al decirlo. El sonrío y me agarro de la mano. –Suéltame.

El ignoro mi orden y apretó con más fuerza mi mano haciéndome daño. Lo captaba, a él no le gustaba que le diesen órdenes. No me quedaba otra que seguirle, pero tendría que aguantar mis preguntas y mis comentarios a cambio. Y con un montón de dudas, ambos nos mojamos con la lluvia.

…..

*De poca monta: Hace alusión de que son patéticos, débiles y no los tiene en estima.

Vale por mi parte nada más que añadir, Dejar reviews plis que me hacen ilu ^^. Venga hasta luego. :D


	3. Crawling in the dark

**N.A:** Como estoy feliz, os contare el porqué del nombre del fic y un poco más de mi OC**. **El nombre tiene origen en la canción de Panic! at the disco, Hurricane. Se podría decir que es la canción, cual gira el argumento principal del fic (Deberíais escucharla si queréis). Y Sobre Nicte: Nicte significa noche en la mitología griega. Es por eso que tiende a gustarle más la noche que el día. Y Black, es negro. Así que sería algo como, "Noche negra".  
En el próximo capi, os cuento más de ella. Como siempre espero que lo disfrutéis. Tal vez sea el capi más corto que he hecho hasta

…..

Capitulo 3: Crawling in the dark.(Hoobastank.)

Me llevo hasta delante de un bloque de pisos. Parecía sacado de una película de terror, porque no presentaban muy buen aspecto. Las paredes eran grises y estaban un poco desconchadas, había algunas pintadas de muy mal gusto, era un barrio algo conflictivo. Me costaba creer eso, estuviese a unas pocas manzanas de la lujosa urbanización donde vivía…vale no era muy lujosa, pero comparado con esto, lo era.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, me fije que el ascensor que había, era un recuerdo del pasado y era lógico que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, no quisiera usarlo. Aún me preguntaba porque me ayudo. Para ser sincera, no veía a Trafalgar como un justiciero enmascarado, que iba salvando a las princesas de ser asaltadas. La sola idea de verle como cierto fontanero y que un tipo con cabeza seta le dice, que su princesa no está en ese castillo, me hizo reírme. El se dio la vuelta con cara de ofendido y yo me calle, pero no pude evitar sonreír como aquel que guarda un secreto.

Se detuvo delante de una puerta la cual tenía el número trece medio borrado. Hurgo en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un par de llaves plateadas, por cierto tenían como llavero un pequeño oso polar. A cualquier chica se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza "Que mono, seguro que es muy tierno", a mí me vino "Seguro que es porque es igual de despiadado como un oso". No tuve tiempo de pensar en más chorradas, porque ya tenía la puerta abierta y espera a que yo pasase para cerrarla. No me hice de rogar y pasé.

Era un pequeño apartamento, de solo cuatro habitaciones. Todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio. Parecía que le iba el rollo minimalista, porque lo que hacia el salón estaba medio vacío. La cosa se componía de dos sofás, un sillón, una mesa de café y algún que otro mueble más. La decoración era algo pobre, no había casi cuadros, fotos o adornos, y no hablemos de aparatos electrónicos, porque solo había un televisor antiguo, un teléfono y una lámpara.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Trafalgar?- Pregunte directa al grano. El me miro con desinterés. -¿Por qué me has ayudado?

Y esa pregunta era la más importante para mí. Pensaba que me odiaba, y luego va y me salva de que me den una paliza y seguramente después ser violada.

-¿Es que no puedo ayudar a la novia de mi amigo? –Una pregunta que contesta a una pregunta, un clásico. Levante una ceja escéptica y pase por alto lo de "Novia". –No sé cómo es que te has hecho amiga de ese idiota. Pero debes de ser valiosas, de algún modo.

-¿Valiosa?

-Eres la hija de un pez grande. –Esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a mí. –Debes ser consciente que eso te da…una cierta posición.

Por favor Trafalgar, cuéntame algo que no sepa a estas alturas. Pero algo no me acaba de encajar, necesitaba más información.

-¿Y cómo es que estabas allí, en el momento justo?

-Al rato de irte me fui yo.

-Vale, pero a lo que me refiero a…

-Llegue antes porque, vine en moto.- Interrumpió. -El Parking no está muy lejos de donde estabas. Te vi intimando con ese gorila y me acerque por pura curiosidad.

-No estaba intimando con ese tío. –Me defendí haciendo un mohín. –Me quería hacer cosas malas.

-¿Malas? Por favor define eso. Dijo divertido.

-Violarme.

-No es tan malo.

-Claro que no…solo es asqueroso. –Dije entre dientes. –Además, si pensaste que intimaba con migo. ¿Por qué le distes una paliza?

Trafalgar entrecerró los ojos, pensando en cómo debería contestarme. Sonrío.

-Pues porque quería, además si eres la novia de Kid, al menos deberías serle fiel.

-Que no es mi novio.

-¿Entonces…estas libre? Pregunto en voz baja.

-Sí. –Conteste impasible, no me gustaba nada el rumbo de la conversación. Así que lo deje en que fue un acto de heroísmo accidentado, y en un simulacro de secuestro. –No esperes que te de las gracias.

Me gire y me dispuse a salir por la puerta.

-Espera, idiota. –Me llamó. Me detuve y gire un poco el rostro. –Aún no he terminado.

Puso mala cara, como si mi desinterés por él le indignara. Sonreí un poco

-Pero yo si. Me despedí saliendo de su piso.

….

Llegue a casa sin percances, pero en mi cabeza había un torbellino de emociones que no dejaba de girar salvajemente. A este paso me volvería más loca de lo que estaba. Lo primero que hice fue ir al baño. Después de hacer el tonto bajo la lluvia, estaba llena de barro y empapada. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

Mientras estaba bajo el chorro de la ducha, intente organizar mi mente. Mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que mis preocupaciones, se fueran por el desagüe. O que mi patética existencia se acaba por culpa de un resbalón. Lo dudaba, el destino me odiaba y lo había demostrado de forma original. Poniendo dos piedras en mi camino, una era roja y la otra con motas negras.

Cuando salí del baño, me puse el pijama. De repente el rugido de mis tripas interrumpió mis pensamientos. No había probado bocado desde el medio día. Baje a la cocina sin ganas y busque algo para comer. Encontré un paquete de galletas, lo cogí y volví a subir a mi cuarto.

Me tire en la cama. Tal vez las galletas me dieran un punto de vista diferente, o por lo menos me saciaran. Con cada mordisco, una nueva pregunta venia a mi mente. ¿Por qué yo?¿Cómo es que se han hecho amigos míos? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tendrá algo que ver mi origen? ¿Por qué he confiado en ellos tan rápidamente? ¿De dónde vinimos? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Existe vida extraterrestre?

Preguntas con y sin respuesta llenaban mi mente. Decidí buscarlas poco a poco, arrastrándome si hacía falta por la oscuridad. Pero ahora lo único donde quería ser arrastrada era al sueño. Tirarme a los brazos de Morfeo y dormí hasta el día del juicio final. Deje las el paquete de galletas en el suelo, me acomode entre las sabanas y cerré los ojos.

….

La semana había pasado volando entre clase y clase. Hoy era sábado, ese glorioso día donde eras libre para hacer lo que quisieras. Bajaba por las escaleras muy despacio, intentando que el dolor punzante que se había hecho dueño de mi cuerpo, no me derribase. Mi condición física y mental estaba hecha un desastre, y todo gracias a Kid y Killer.

Ambos me habían convencido para que me quedase en el _pub_ hasta pasada la madrugadas. Aunque no había probado gota de alcohol, tuve que aguantar sus constantes riñas con otros grupo y sus bromas pesadas. Luego tuve que lidiar con mi madre, que más verme entrar por la puerta me sometió a un interrogatorio tan frustrante que acabo con la poca vitalidad que me quedaba.

Una noche de ensueño. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspire.

-Malditos bastardos. Pelirrojo asqueroso. –Maldecía. –Quédate calvo rubiales. Esto es culpa vuestra.

Seguí despotricando contra ellos hasta que llegue al salón. Allí, sentada en uno de los sofás estaba mi madre y su lado un esbirro del propio Satán y su hija, tomando café y teniendo una agradable charla.

-Hija. –Me llamo mi madre sonriendo. –Mira quien ha venido.

Señalo a mi tía y mi prima que mas verme pusieron cara de asco. Estaba tan jodida que deseé que el propio infierno volviera a por sus inquilinos fugados. Pero me limite a asentir como una idiota.

Mi tía se llamaba Carlota y era la hermana de mi madre, se notaba que superaba la cuarentena, aunque ella evitase la erosión del tiempo en su cuerpo con caros tratamientos de estética. No funcionaban muy bien que se diga. Era la típica snob que solo se preocupaba de tener algo mejor que lo tuyo. Y mi prima de nombre Raquel era de mi misma edad, unos meses mayor que yo. Era una niña mimada que su única aspiración en la vida era combinar bien la ropa con los accesorios y a follarse a todo lo que estaba establecido.

-Buenos días. –Dije forzando una sonrisa. -¿Qué tal?

-Nicte, que cara traes. –Me señalo Raquel. Era cierto mi aspecto era un horror.-El maquillaje corrido, el pijama puesto y no hablemos de tu pelo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte algo sorprendida. Esto era demasiado para mi pobre cerebro. -¿Qué dices?

-Que tienes un aspecto desaliñado- Analizaba mi situación con ojo crítico y podía notar cierto tono burlón detrás de sus palabras. –En Resumen, asquerosa.

Esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia. Lo peor de todo no era tenerla dándome consejos de moda todo el día, era soportarla. Paseé la mirada por la sala, aburrida y aguantándome las ganas de ahogarla con los collares que llevaba. Entonces fue cuando vi las lujosas maletas y bolsas en un rincón del salón.

La cara que tuve que poner debió ser épica, porque todos en la sala se quedaron desconciertos. No lo podía creer, era tan repentino e impropio de esa familia, que tuve que pellizcarme para comprobar que no era una pesadilla.

-No puede ser. –Solté poniendo cara de ardilla dramática. – No me digas que una de estas brujas se viene aquí a vivir o peor aún, las dos.

Pareció que no le hizo gracia que las llamase brujas, Carlota comenzó a lanzarme sus pullas y Raquel a llorar falsamente.

-Sí, tú prima. Se muda con nosotras. Me informo mi madre, mandándome una mirada de "Contrólate, loca".

Aguante los ladridos de mi tía y los mocos de mi prima, todo lo que pude. Pero la amenaza de tener un aneurisma allí mismo, hizo que me refugiara en mi cuarto.

...

Vale por mi parte nada más que añadir, Dejar reviews plis que me hacen ilu ^^. Venga hasta luego. :D


	4. World around me

**N.A: **Hola. Me alegro de que la historia guste. (Estaba algo paranoica por que pensaba que no iba a gustar) Como siempre disfrutad de la historia.

Capitulo 4: World around me. (Escape the fate.)

La tarde hizo su maravillosa entrada. Mi madre me explico que los padres de Raquel, estaban en trámites de divorcio, y mientras todo pasaba se mudaría con nosotros. La idea de ser devorada viva por zombis me parecía más atractiva que aguantarla, pero al menos no tendría que soportarla durante las clases. Sus papis se habían encargado de buscarle un instituto privado.

No tenía planes de salir, pero la insistencia de mi madre de que pasase la tarde con mi prima, me dio la oportunidad de hacer algo. Sacar a pasear a la perra de Raquel, no me convencía mucho. Me negué, pero luego una sensación de lastima y empatía me empujo a aceptar.

…

Termine de vestirme, cómo no tenía ganas de arréglame mucho, me vestí con una sudadera negra y unos shorts vaqueros, me puse una zapatillas negras altas y me peine con una coleta baja lateral. No tarde mucho en prepararme y estaba esperando a Raquel el salón. Cuando por fin se digno a salir de su cuarto, bajo y se acerco a mi toda emocionada.

-Qué bien que salgamos. –Dijo aplaudiendo de alegría. –Quiero ir de compras y conocer a chicos guapos.

-Claro, claro. –Dije reprimiendo las ganas de darle unas palmaditas en su perfecta cabeza hueca. –Pero primero ponte algo más cómodo. No vamos a ir a una gala.

A mi prima solo se le había ocurrido nada más que ponerse un vestido ceñido rojo, zapatos de tacón de aguja negros y llevaba un bolso en miniatura donde perfectamente podría caber su cerebro.

-Pero si voy divina. Se defendió poniendo cara de sorpresa.

- Cámbiate.

Subió las escaleras cabizbaja, el hecho de de que le tirase por tierra su modelito, la deprimió. Volví a esperar otra media hora en que volviese a bajar de nuevo. Cuando la vi, no pude reprimir una risita. No es que fuera mal vestida, solo que el estampado floral de su vestido rosa pastel era muy llamativo, al menos llevaba un calzado cómodo.

-¿Cómo voy? Pregunto sonriendo y dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

-Vámonos. –Dije saliendo por la puerta. –Esta pasable.

Ella me siguió obediente todo el camino. Mientras me iba contando su perfecta vida, y hablando por teléfono. De verdad nada la despegaría del aparato, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Por mi parte yo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

…

La calle comercial estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Las tiendas estaban por doquier, y cada una de ellas tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer. Era el cielo de cualquier fashionista.

Raquel estaba llevándome de escaparate en escaparate. La chica parecía estar disfrutando y me dio envidia. Si pudiera contagiarme un poco de su entusiasmo, tal vez ahora estaría un poco más emocionada.

-Entremos aquí. –Dijo parándose delante de una perfumería. –Quiero mirar las cremas.

Me agarro del brazo y me metió en la tienda antes de que pudiera decir algo. La mezcla de olores era muy penetrante, tanto que temí marearme. Mientras Raquel miraba el estante de cremas faciales, yo busque el de perfumes. Ninguno me llamaba la atención, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nicte. Me llamo Raquel. La mire y sonreí.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –Pregunte mirando el bote que tenia entre las manos

-Es una crema facial. –Dijo abriéndolo. –La acabo de comprar.

La crema era blanca y tenía un olor un poco fuerte. No me resistí y metí un poco el dedo índice. Raquel me miro sonriente, invitándome a que la probase.

-¿Qué lleva? –Pregunte mirando fijamente la pequeña cantidad que tenía en el dedo. –Huele un poco raro.

-Es una mezcla hidratante. –Explico mirando la etiqueta. –Lleva agua, esencia de rosa mosqueta, semen de caballo…

-Que rico. –Dije limpiándome el dedo en su vestido disimuladamente. –Toda tuya.

…

Pasamos toda la tarde en la calle comercial, mirando tiendas y hablando de cosas banales.

-Que rollo. –Se quejo Raquel sentándose en un banco. –Quiero conocer a chicos.

Me senté a su lado. Era normal que ella quisiera eso, era lo único que le faltaba para completar su tarde perfecta. Yo lo único a lo que tenía ganas tirarme, era a la cama. Estaba agotada. Pensaba que hoy no ocurriría nada que pudiese alterar el tranquilo ambiente que había. Me equivocaba.

-Hola, Nicte. –Saludo Penguin acercándose. -¿Qué tal?

-Bien. Conteste mirando como una loca los alrededores para comprobar que no estuviese Trafalgar.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto Raquel por lo bajo.

- Penguin. Un compañero de clase.

-¿Y qué buscas tan desesperadamente?

-Que no esté Trafalgar.

-¿Por qué no quieres verme?

Me gire lentamente y le vi ahí de pie, sonriendo divertido. Raquel sonrió y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones rubios. Estaba coqueteando. Trafalgar nos miro divertido, como calibrando nuestras similitudes y en que nos diferenciábamos. Quise levantarme para irme, no tenía ganas de soportar a ese capullo. Pero mi prima me tenia agarrada de la muñeca, su mano de arpía se aferraba a mí, impidiéndome irme. Después de las presentaciones, nos contaron que estaban allí dando una vuelta y que de casualidad me vieron.

-¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio?-Raquel pregunto, mirando de forma lasciva a Trafalgar. –Podríamos divertirnos.

-Estaría bien. Comento sonriendo.

- Me voy. –Me levante y mire a Raquel. –Haz lo que quieras, pero no cuentes más con migo hoy.

Mi prima sonrío, se notaba a leguas que quería quedarse a solas con el puñetero ojeroso. Por mi se lo dejaría solo a ella, incluso me tomaría la molestia de ponerle un lazo en su cabeza de psicópata.

-¿Por qué te vas? Penguin me pregunto, en su voz se podía notar la decepción. Tal vez no quería que le dejase en la estocada. Ya que se quedaría el solo con Trafalgar y Raquel.

-Tuve una noche muy movidita. –Conteste monótona. –Estoy algo dolorida.

Un segundo después me arrepentí de decir eso. Todos me miraban con ojos como platos, estaba casi segura de que se fueron a temas adultos. Tengo que reconocer que sonó muy porno. Pero percibí algo que si hubiera estado sola en un cuarto sin ventanas, me hubiese puesto a bailar triunfal. Trafalgar estaba intentando disimular su cara crispada por los celos. Exagero un poco, ¿Pero quién chica no se hubiese puesto algo contenta por tener a un chico celoso?

-Entonces, ¿Te vas o no? Espeto Raquel levantándose. Si por ella fuera me hubiera echado a patadas, pero debía aparentar ser una dama.

-Me voy. –Afirme por segunda vez. –Por cierto, no vengas muy tarde. Me importa poco lo que hagas, pero no quiero tener a mi madre pegada a mí toda la noche.

-Okis.

Me fui a casa con la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría pronto. Podía escuchar el sonido inevitable de mi mundo empezando a derrumbándose a mí alrededor. Si cerraba los ojos, incluso se podía apreciar más y en mi boca se notaba el sabor que deja decir una mentira. Amargo.

…

Vale por mi parte nada más que añadir, Dejar reviews plis que me hacen ilu ^^. Venga hasta luego. :D


	5. Pain

**N.A:** Hola, hoy vengo con algo un poco diferente, algo pervertido. Como siempre disfrutad de la historia. :)

Capítulo 5: Pain. (Three days grace)

El domingo fue más agradable...creo. Después de llegar a casa y explicar a mi madre donde estaba mi prima y la razón por la que le deje sola, me metí en la cama, y no salí de ella hasta el medio día. Y para que negarlo, estaba feliz, mi tía se había ido, aunque nos dejo a su mascota (Raquel).

Estábamos comiendo en silencio, la única excepción era el ruido de los cubiertos. No dejaba de mirar el plato, temía que al despagar los ojos de la comida, me empezasen a acribillar a preguntas sin ningún tipo de piedad. Pinche con el tenedor una patata y me lleva a la boca con desgana. No estaba muy entusiasta, la tensión que había en el comedor se palpaba.

No comprendía porque, pero mi madre estaba muy enojada con migo. Y verla así no me daba paz, pensaba que podía haberla ahorrado el disgusto, si solo hubiera aparecido en casa llevando a mi prima con una correa. Por otra parte Raquel estaba sonriendo todo el rato. Era escalofriante.

Mi madre se levanto de la mesa a contestar el teléfono y conociéndola no se despegaría de el muy fácilmente. Así que estábamos Raque y yo, solas en el comedor, evitando comenzar una pelea de gatas.

-¿Quieres saber cómo me fue anoche? –Pregunto sin contemplaciones. –Te lo contare todo.

-Me da igual. Conteste antes de pinchar otra patata.

-Me lo pase súper bien. –Ignoro mi respuesta y comenzó a explicarme su noche. –Esos chicos son muy simpáticos. Primero fuimos a una discoteca de moda y baile toda la noche. –Cuando dijo eso me vino una imagen mental muy desagradable. –Luego el chico con el gorro raro se fue y nos quedamos a solas Trafalgar y yo. Luego fuimos a su casa y…

-No quiero saber más, Raquel. –Espete levantando el tono de voz.

Ella sonrío, acentuando su labial rosa chicle. La verdad es que me daba igual lo que hubiera hecho con Trafalgar, esos eran sus asuntos y yo prefería vivir en la ignorancia. Pero creo que ella no me daría un respiro y seguiría torturándome con lo que quiera que se traía entre manos con uñas rosas.

-Al principio me dio algo de corte. –Soltó la bomba. –Tiene unos gustos raros.

-¿Qué tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor?

-No tontita. Pero le gusta llevar las riendas y sabe hacerte gritar.

Ya estaba, la bomba había destruido mi paz mental, si es que la tenia, por completo. No estaba celosa. Tal vez si, pero me sentía algo rara. Era una sensación agonizante, que me revolvía las entrañas y los pensamientos. Dejar a mí prima con él, fue un error.

…

Debería haberme dado cuenta de que iba a ser un mal día desde que puse un pie en el suelo. Para empezar llovía a mares. La lluvia no es que me gustara mucho, decían que purificaba, pero ojala eso fuera verdad. Y lo peor de todo, era lunes.

Las gotas de agua se precipitaban contra las ventanas de clase, como si fuera kamikazes. Y para mayor inri, la clase de historia de la profesora Robín, era un coñazo. El aburrimiento tenía diferentes e infinitos matices, por ejemplo algunos miraban las ventanas como si estas tuvieran la respuesta a todas sus dudas, otros murmuraban los últimos cotilleos, la profesora explicaba sin inmutarse…en fin.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Luffy en un susurro, mirándome fijamente. –No te ves muy bien. No haces más que suspirar.

-Estoy aburrida. Dije volviendo a suspirar.

Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja y me tapo la boca con una mano. Pasados unos segundos la retiro. Me quede estupefacta no esperaba esa reacción por parte del moreno.

-La felicidad se va si suspiras mucho.

Eso se gano una sonrisa por mi parte, Luffy siempre era así de infantil. Apreciaba lo que hacía, pero lo que él no sabía era que mi felicidad se fue a por tabaco.

La campana sonó dando por terminada la clase y el principio del recreo. La clase no tardo ni un segundo antes de que quedase completamente vacía. Los pasillos se asemejaban a una estampida de elefantes, era gracioso de ver como algunos se tropezaban por las escaleras besando instantáneamente el suelo, otros haciendo el tonto. No fui con la pandilla de Kid, no tenía ganas de aguantarle. Así que en vez de ir a la azotea a junto ellos fui a la enfermería.

Con solo pensar en las camas que había allí mi cuerpo se relajaba. Llegue a la puerta y la abrí despacio. De verdad que mi estado de desesperación por dormir se habían multiplicado con la lluvia. Estaba vacía, ningún alma se hubiera atrevido a entrar allí si no estaba enfermo de verdad. La razón, la enfermera Kureha, esa vieja tenía muy mala leche, espantaba a todos los vagos como yo, impidiendo que nos saltemos las clases.

La conocí el segundo día a mi llegada al instituto. Cuando en clase de gimnasia me torcí el tobillo. No fue nada grave, pero me atendió con mucha parsimonia y con profesionalidad, a pesar de la poca confianza que me inspiraba con sus pintas de eterna adolescente.

-Cama, cama. –Murmure sentándome en una de ellas. –No es muy cómoda, pero me sirve.

El colchón era más bien duro, pero no estaba aquí para quejarme si no para dormir. Me acomode y de mi bandolera saque un libro para leer. Con solo ver la portada me entraban ganas de vomitar arco iris. Era muy empalagosa, la protagonista, una chica más sosa que un charco, estaba abrazada tiernamente con el chico atractivo y popular, que sin ninguna razón se había enamorado de ella. En resumen la típica novela rosa, que hacía que a las adolescentes se les humedecieran las bragas, con sus escenas sugerentes.

Antes siquiera de comenzar otro capítulo, mis ojos cerraban. Esa cosa era somnífera, y me recordó que aún conservaba el libro por esa, razón. Nunca lo terminaría porque me gustase.

…

Me desperté con un gemido. Sentía la respiración muy agitada rozando el jadeo, mi piel blanca estaba levente sonrojada y mi corazón estaba desbocado. Mi perversa mente se había imaginado cosas demasiado sexys. Hundí la cara en la almohada, intentando relajar mi respiración. Lo peor de todo en un sueño húmedo, no es tenerlo, si no controlar quien sale en él y quien no.

Y creerme cuando digo que me lo había provocado ese maldito libro con sus párrafos llenos de cosas pervertidas. Yo nunca haría esas cosas con él por mi propia voluntad. Una vez más relajada me levante, y me arregle un poco. Estaba algo confusa, me sentía como si hubiera dormido horas. Y efectivamente, cuando mire la hora en el móvil cosí grito. Las clases habían acabado hace un cuarto de hora.

….

Decepcionada con migo misma, salí de la enfermería. Nunca antes me había pasado algo parecido, me sentía deprimida. No solo por saltarme las clases, si no por todo.

-¡Nicte, espera! Un grito me llamo, haciendo que girase la cabeza instintivamente hacia él.

Penguin venia corriendo hacia mí, seguido por…¿Cómo era?...!Ah, Shachi! Lo conocía porque siempre le veía pegado a Penguin y Trafalgar. Aunque nunca habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras, era como si le conociese de toda la vida, Penguin siempre hablaba de las cosas que hacían juntos.

Pero ahora, debía de centrarme en lo que tenían que decirme.

-Hola a vosotros también. –Salude. -¿Qué queréis?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda. –Dijo Shachi estampándome, casi, un cuaderno en la cara. –Por favor.

-Ok, ok. Tranquilizaos.

Cogí el cuaderno y le eche un vistazo. La cosa iba de plásticas, y a juzgar por lo había en él. No era ningún Da Vinci. Estuve un rato paseando la mirada del cuaderno a ellos, intentando asimilar lo que ocurría.

-Queréis que os ayude. –Murmure mirándolos. -¿No?

-Sí, por favor. –Dijeron al unisonó. Poniendo cara de cachorritos desamparados. –Solo queremos eso y ya. A ti se te da bien.

Me sonroje un poco, no esperaba que alagaran mis dotes artísticas. Era verdad que se me daban mejor que a ellos. Me quede pensativa. Por un lado podía ayudarles y por otro dejarles. Contemple las posibilidades y al final decidí ayudarlos. Pero a cambio necesitaría algo más aparte de su petición.

-Está bien. –Acepte sonriente y todo. –Pero si eres bueno algo, nunca lo hagas gratis.

-¿Qué significa eso? Pregunto Penguin confuso.

-Pues que no os ayudare porque sea un alma caritativa. Quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Dinero?

-No, aunque no estaría mal. –Me reí un poco. –Penguin, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso el sábado, después de irme.

-Dalo por hecho.

-¿Quedasteis el sábado y no me llamasteis?-Shachi puso el grito en el cielo. –Que cabrones.

-Es que dijiste que estarías ocupado. Se defendió Penguin.

-Pero al menos podíais haberme avisado. Que saliera o no, era problema mío.

-Vale, lo sabré para la próxima.

A estas alturas yo me había convertido en una mera espectadora de sus dramas. Pero me divertía verles discutir por cosas triviales, eso me entretenía y por un momento deje de pensar en mis propios problemas.

…..

**N.A:** Lo del sueño se me ocurrió por pura casualidad. No creo que sea algo muy importante, pero me apetecía experimentar una situación así. Tal vez si estoy de humor y tengo tiempo, suba un extra con los acontecimientos del sueño y se resolverá quien es el misterioso caballero que la lleva al "Huerto" en sus fantasías. No tiene mucha importancia en la historia real, solo la quera hacer sufrir. XD

Vale por mi parte nada más que añadir, Dejar reviews plis que me hacen ilu ^^. Venga hasta luego. :D


	6. Attack

**N.A:** Hola, hoy vengo con algo muy fuerte. Como siempre disfrutad de la historia. :)

Capítulo 6: Attack (30 Seconds to mars)

La biblioteca, ese lugar olvidado por casis todos en este instituto. Sola usaban para pasar el rato dentro de ella, como un bunker anti clases. Deje escapar un gruñido de decepción, esa gente de verdad no apreciaba lo mágico de un lugar así, donde se conservaban las palabras de forma cuidadosa, almacenadas en millones de páginas repartidas por cada tomo. Mi padre al ser escritor me enseño a apreciar esa clase de lugares. "Cada lugar es maravilloso." Decía siempre para sacarme una sonrisa cuando venía de mal humor a casa.

-Baja a la tierra. –Shachi dijo dándome un suave toque en el hombro. –Ya he terminado.

Sonreí un poco, me había puesto tan melancólica en un segundo. Todo era culpa del tiempo, si hubiese sido un día radiante seguro que estaría haciendo la cabra por ahí. Suspire un poco y mire el cuaderno que me tendía el pelirrojo. La cosa había mejorado mucho, antes de ser una forma humanoide amorfa, pasó a ser un boceto de un cuerpo humano. Penguin aun seguía haciendo el suyo.

-Muy bien. –Sonreí. -¿Cómo vas Penguin?

-Acabe. Levanto su cuaderno de forma triunfal.

Lo mire detenidamente. Se había esforzado y como el de Shachi, presentaba un dibujo mejor. Casi no necesite ayudarles, solo les mostraba como iban las cosas. Ellos lo hicieron solos y me sentía orgullosa por ello.

Guardaron sus cosas mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Les miraba pensativa, notaba que la hora de saber la verdad llegaba. Estaba muy nerviosa, por un lado quería saber todo lo posible, y por el otro quería evitar el problema. Ignorar las cosas y centrarme en mi vida, pero por raro que parezca, tenía la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con ese psicópata. Y ahora esa posibilidad se había esfumado delante de mi hocico. Y todo por culpa de la Steicy malibu de mi prima.

-Penguin. –Le llame. –Ahora cuéntame todo lo que paso el sábado, no te saltes ningún detalle.

El aludido sonrío y se cruzo de brazos, seguro que para hacerse un poco el interesante. Ahora esteba incluso emocionada, mi curiosidad seria satisfecha.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres. –Comenzó a contar los sucesos. –Cuando te fuiste, Raquel se colgó del brazo de Trafalgar, aunque él no estaba muy por la labor de aguantarla. –Es eso momento la imagen que se me paso por la mente fue a Raquel vestida como un mono acosando al ojeroso. –Estaba hablando de lo buena que esta, que tú no estás a su nivel y más cosas que deje de escuchar porque era una pesada. Fuimos al garito que está de moda, estaba emocionado por ir, pensaba que tal vez ligaría. Cuando entramos comenzó a perrear con todos los chicos no con solo Trafalgar. –A estas alturas mis propias ideas eran: Primero que mi prima era zorra. Segundo que ninguno estaba emocionado con que ella fuera. –Luego comencé a aburrirme y me fui. Pero Trafalgar dijo que se quedaba. No sé porque.

Las cosas me parecieron algo muy normal, pero la idea de que prima mentía, se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Pero por decirme esas cosas? Tal vez, consiguió acostarse con él porque le emborracho, o el acepto al ver que estaba más que dispuesta a quitarle sus frustraciones.

-Sea lo que sea, no tiene sentido. –Murmure para mí misma. –Gracias Penguin. Nos vemos chicos.

Y antes de que ellos pudieran replicar salí de la biblioteca corriendo.

….

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue meterme en el cuarto de invitados, ahora el cuarto de mi prima. Necesitaba saber qué cosas se traía en mente para jugar así con migo.

Rebusque entre sus cosas, pero lo único que había era un montón de objetos caros. Pero no encontraba nada que pudiera decirme más sobre esa noche del sábado. Ni fotos, ni tarjetas de visitas. Nada. Mientras rebuscaba en una de sus maletas, encontré un vestido que era horrible, pero algo tenía ese vestido que lo hacía extremadamente caro. Era de una firma de ropa, casi exclusiva. Solo a ella podían acceder los de bolsillo pudiente.

En mi cara dibuje una sonrisa malévola, tenía un plan. Cogí el vestido. Solo era un trozo de tela que si lo arrugabas, cogía el tamaño de una pelota.

Escuche la puerta de casa abrirse y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en el salón. Me senté en uno de los sofás, escondí el vestido detrás de un cojín y mire quien era.

…..

Cuando Raquel llego al salón, lo primero que hizo fue dedicarme una de sus sonrisas que decían "¿Cómo se siente al saber que te he quitado todo?" Por mi parte la mire de forma gélida. Estaba harta de ella y debía dejarle las cosas claras. Pero antes jugaría con mi presa.

-¿Qué tal el día? Pregunte de forma amable.

Ella me miro con sus ojos marrones, en ellos se podían notar la duda. Pero una sonrisa despreocupada salió de sus labios rosas.

-Bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –He hecho muchas amigas. Y había muchos chicos guapos, lástima que yo ya tenga a Trafy.

¿Trafy? Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué era eso? Necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Trafy?

-Si ya sabes, Trafalgar. Lo llamo así porque es un novio muy mono.

Deberían encerrarla y analizar. Mira que encontrar mono a ese esquizofrénico, tenía su gracia. Pero estaba yéndose por las ramas. Me levante del sofá y me acerque a ella. Algo que sabía por ser hija de un mafioso, era que dar una paliza de muerte, no haría otra cosa que complicar el asunto. Por eso estaba a favor de la tortura, sacar la verdad así era muy extremo, pero nunca fallaba.

-¿Qué te parece si me cuentas mejor lo del sábado? –Pregunte sacando el vestido detrás del cojín. –Así, podre devolverte este bonito vestido.

Raquel puso cara de estreñida y frunció los labios. Pensaba que la tenía en el bote y hablaría, pero mi plan no salió como esperaba. Ella comenzó a reírse escandalosamente. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Nicte, ¿de verdad crees que haciéndome chantaje conseguirás algo?- Dijo acercándose. –Puedes quedarte ese vestido. No lo necesito.

-¿Qué leches te pasa, Raquel? -Termine perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Haces eso porque te sientes realizada? Guardarte la verdad solo hará que me den más ganas de descubrirla. Ahórranos el tiempo y confiesa.

-Prima, relájate. Lo único que consigues así es humillarte más. ¿Qué pasa que te han roto el corazón? Que lastima, pero si él me prefiere a mí, deberías dejar de forzarle y dejarle que me ame.

-Te tragaras esas palabras. Le di una bofetada.

-Maldita puta. –Grito histérica. –Te matare.

Lanzo su puño contra mi mejilla. Me dio de llano, pero aunque no dolía mucho había hecho que me mordiese el labio. El sabor metálico de la sangre llego a mi legua. Esa bruja me había hecho sangre, ahora seria la suya la que se derramaría. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de dar su segundo golpe, la agarre del cuello y la estampe contra la pared. Raquel intentaba librarse de mí tirándome del pelo, y dándome manotazos, pero lo único que conseguía era que yo apretase más mis manos contra su cuello. Podía sentir la adrenalina a través de mis vasos sanguinos, en mi se extendía el veneno de la ira. Provocando que el pulso de Raquel se fuese parando bajo mí agarre. Estaba cegada por los celos y la rabia, pero ver como ella luchaba por respirar, hizo que me detuviera. Solté su cuello y Raquel se dejo caer, contra el suelo. Tosía de forma violenta y daba bocanadas de aires. Yo la mire impasible. Pero lo que acababa de hacer no me satisfacía, debía descubrir la verdad por métodos menos sádicos y mortales. A demás sus mentiras ya la ahogarían por mí.

….

Confusa volví a mi cuarto. Necesitaba pensar. Lo peor de todo era que estaba obsesionándome con todo eso, y con él. Trafalgar consiguió derribar todas mis defensas, provocando que solo pensara en él. A este paso terminaría pintando en todas las paredes su nombre con mi sangre.

No me gustaba. Pero había hecho una cosa muy sucia por los celos que él me hacía sentir. Me senté en el suelo, y mire el techo. Tal vez eso no me ayudaría pero si me daría algo en que pensar. Entonces comprendí que si quería saber la verdad necesitaba saber todos los puntos de vista. Tenía el de Penguín y Raquel, solo me faltaba el de Trafalgar. Y ese era el más importante.

Debía atacar, y si eso significaba hacer mas cosas inmorales, pues adelante.

…..

**N.A:** Intenso ¿Eh? Reconozco que me deje llevar por la rabia, y me he enfoscado con la pelea de ellas. No sé porque pero me dieron ganas de escribir algo un poco fuerte, y pensé que si alguien te engaña y encima te restriega por la cara las cosas que ha obtenido por ello. Pues debes sentir de todos menos paz, por eso las ganas homicidas que tiene Nicte que la corroen. Espero que os haya gustado.

Vale por mi parte nada más que añadir, Dejar reviews plis que me hacen ilu ^^. Venga hasta luego. :D


	7. Friends and alibis

**N.A:** Hola, perdón por el retraso, me surgieron algunas cosas en mi rutina. Como siempre disfrutad de la historia. :)

Dedicado a Todas esas personas que me apoyan y encuentran algo de tiempo para leer mi humilde historia. Gracias :D

Capítulo 7: Friends and alibis. (Escape the fate)

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero agradecía que las vacaciones de primavera hubiesen llegado. No aguantaría una semana más encerrada en ese manicomio que se hacía llamar instituto. Y no es que me molestase, pero últimamente ir allí se había vuelto un suplicio. Y todo por culpa de los celos que me corroían por dentro, cada vez que veía a Trafalgar. Siempre que me lo cruzaba por él camino me entraban ganas de estrangularle.

Pero ahora debía centrarme en que ropa me ponía para salir. Al principio la amistad que mantenía con Kid y con los demás, era por puro interés. Ellos mantenían a la gente alejada de mí, y yo por el mero hecho de ser una Black y juntarme con ellos, les daba más puntos en el ranking de "Pandilleros". Pero como el roce hace el cariño, nos hicimos colegas con el paso del tiempo. Y hoy el primer día de vacaciones, habíamos quedados en el _pub _venganza, para matar el tiempo y de paso hacer alguna fechoría.

Al final me decidí por ponerme un vestido rojo con tirantes negros, que me mando mi padre por mis buenas notas. Eran todos aprobados por los pelos, pero había un par de asignaturas donde destacaba. Y aunque a mí los vestidos y las faldas, no me fueran mucho, hice esa excepción con este vestido. Me alegraba que mi padre se acordase de mí un poquito y me enviara el vestido después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él.

Deje mi larga melena castaña suelta, me maquille, me eche un poco de perfume y me puse mis sandalias de cuña. Cogí mi bolso donde ya había mentido todos lo necesario y baje las escaleras casi a tropezones.

-¿Ah dónde vas así de linda hoy? –La voz impertinente de Raquel taladro mi cerebro. -¿Has quedado con alguien?

No me moleste siquiera en mirarla, si lo hacía temía lanzarla el bolso a la cara y sacarle los ojos con las manos, no quería estropear mi estupenda manicura francesa y mi mp3 que estaba dentro del bolso. Sabía que nunca me perdonaría después de la pela que tuvimos, pero no necesitaba sus disculpas. Al fin y al cabo, ella gano en cierto modo, tenia al ojeroso para ella sola.

-Que te den. Dije con voz carente de emociones y saliendo por la puerta.

-Tranquila, de eso se encarga Trafy.

Con una sonrisa en los labios cerré la puerta de un portazo, no lograba contener la risa al oír ese estúpido mote, hacía que la imagen despiadada de Trafalgar, se volviera tan tierna como un osito de peluche. Al final me acobarde y no fui a hablar con él sobre ese jodido sábado. Y en cierta manera lo había superado…creo.

Hurgue en el bolso un poco hasta dar con mi mp3, me coloque los auriculares y seleccione una canción al azar. No dejaría este esplendoroso día se arruinase tan fácilmente.

…

Cuando puse un pie el _pub_, todas las miradas fueron a recaer sobre mí. ¿Tan raro era verme? Normalmente no solía destacar tanto. No le di mucha importancia ya que reconocí enseguida el llamativo peinado de Kid, ese pelo rojo de color tan vivo, no era de este mundo, y la hermosa melena rubia de Killer. Estaban en la mesa del fondo de siempre. Aunque echaba de menos a Heat y Wire, era raro no verlos. Me acerque a ellos y les saludes con la mano antes de sentarme al lado de Killer.

-¿Mocosa, que haces aquí? –Pregunto Kid arisco. –Este lugar no es para chicas guapas, te arriesgas mucho viniendo aquí.

-Demasiado. Corroboró Killer.

¿Estaban tan ciegos o yo tan cambiada, que no me reconocían?

-¿Así es como me recibís? –Les mire fijamente. –Soy yo, pedazo de idiotas. Y gracias por lo guapa.

-¿No jodas, eres, Nicte? Dijeron los dos a la vez, poniendo una cara de confusión que me dieron ganas de hacerles una foto.

-Claro, que soy yo. ¿Quién se atrevería a ligar con vosotros?

-Para tu información. –Dijo Killer. –Tengo pareja.

-Lo sé, sé que Kid y tú sois novios. Sonreí con inocencia.

-Maldita mocosa. –Kid alzo la voz ofendido. Olvidaba que no le gustaba que dudasen de su masculinidad. Y a Killer, casi le da algo –Retira eso.

-Ok, ok. –Acepte. -¿Dónde están los demás?

Kid bebió de su botellín de cerveza, esquivando mi pregunta y killer me miro (Si es que lo hacía con ese flequillo que lucia.).

-Ellos están ocupados. –Contesto el rubio. –Trabajaban hoy, en esa tienda de música que abrieron hace poco.

-Ah, es cierto. –Musite. Era cierto que comentaron algo sobre eso, pero no le di más importancia de la necesaria. –No me acordaba.

-Es porque tienes una memoria de pez. –Dijo Kid mirándome divertido y dibujando una sonrisa igual en su cara. –Enana.

-Al menos tengo cejas. –Le conteste alzando las cejas para darle mayor énfasis. -¿Ves?

-Repite eso, mocosa.

-No recibo ordenes, de un tipo sin cejas. Le saque la lengua infantilmente.

Menos mal que llego Capitán, justo a tiempo para evitar que nos peleásemos. Y antes de que Kid me agarrara, puso la bandeja que llevaba entre nosotros, impidiendo su ataque y sonrío como un padre.

-Vaya, Nicte, que guapa has venido hoy. –Dijo mirándome. –No dejes que este cabeza en llamas, te toque.

-No la iba a tocar. –Se defendió el pelirrojo. –Solo le iba a dar un suave toque de atención.

-Claro–Dije sarcástica, mirándole por encima de la bandeja. –Solo un suave toque.

-Bajar los ánimos, que al pobre melenudo lo tenéis marginado.

Todos miramos a Killer instantáneamente. El solo se encogió de hombro y bebió de su botella, parecía que no le importaba.

-Podéis dejar de mirarme ya. –Pidió. –Sé que soy sexy, pero no quiero que me desgastéis con la mirada.

Kid puso los ojos blanco. Yo sonreí con cierta ironía, olvidaba que era orgulloso hasta la medula.

…

Todo fue de maravilla toda la tarde. Hablamos de todo los temas que se nos ocurrían, pero el que más destaco fue el tema de la música. Nunca lo habría dicho, pero teníamos unos gustos parecidos.

-¿Cómo llevas lo le Trafalgar? –Pregunto Kid, abriendo la caja de pandora. – ¿Lo has olvidado ya?

-Yo…esto, el ahora sale con mi prima….-No sabía que contestar. –No sé….

-Kid, no digas nada de ese bastardo. –Salío Killer a mi rescate. –No ves que ella, está enamorada de él.

Algo dentro de mi hico "Clik", y unas ganas de matar se apoderaron de mí. Lance una mirada de odio al rubio y sonreí de forma sádica, apreté los puños demasiado, hasta que las uñas se me clavaron en la palma de la mano. Kid me agarro antes de que atacase a Killer.

-Te voy a dejar calvo rubiales. –Rugí con todas mis fuerzas. –Y luego te cortare esa lengua tan larga que tienes.

Intentaba escapar de las garras del pelirrojo con todas mis fuerzas. De verdad que quería callar a Killer, tal vez lo había dicho sin ninguna clase de maldad, pero ahora no podía registrar eso en mi cerebro. Me había herido tan profundamente.

-Nicte, cálmate. –Ordeno Kid agarrándome todavía. –No merece la pena matarlo.

Me tranquile y relaje las manos, pero aun seguía tirándole dardos a Killer con la mirada. Pero luego una sensación de remordimiento se apodero de mí. Casi atacaba a mi amigo por decir algo, que muy a mi pesar, era cierto

-Supongo que no me gusta que digan que me gusta.

Mentí.

-Lo sabemos. –Dijo Kid soltándome. –No digas mentiras, arruinarían tu imagen de niña buena.

Sonreí un poco. Pero no comprendí a que se refería con la ultima parte.

-Perdón, ha sido culpa mía. –Killer se disculpo, aunque parecía que le costaba aceptar su error. –No debí decir eso.

-No, no te disculpes, he sido yo quien por poco te deja pelón. Tengo que ser yo quien se tiene que disculpar.

-Ambos pediros perdón. –Dijo Kid seriamente. –Acabamos con malos rollos de una jodida vez.

Y después de decir eso se sentó y bebió de su cerveza, acabándola casi de un trago. Killer se paso ambas manos por el pelo, como comprobando que un estuviese en su sitio. Apoye la cabeza en la mesa, estaba avergonzada y me golpeé la frente contra ella, era como un auto castigo. Esto comenzaba a afectarme demasiado.

….

Nos tiramos hasta la madrugada del día siguiente en el _pub_. Las cosas al final no resultaron tan malas, como casi se ponen. Killer y yo hicimos las paces, ambos quedamos en no decir nada sobre el tema nunca más. Kid se empeño a acompañarme a casa, poniendo como excusa: "Vas demasiado linda y alguien podría asaltarte, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por el desgraciado que se pusiera en tu camino. Adivina que cosas le harías" Me hizo tanta gracia, que no pude decirle que no.

Nos despedimos de killer, que vivía cerca del _pub_, en la calle que había detrás. Comencé a andar hacía la urbanización donde estaba mi casa. Y aunque estaba lo suficientemente lejos para tener que coger trasporte, no me importaba andar.

-¿A dónde vas? Kid pregunto haciendo que me detuviese.

-A casa. Esta por esta dirección.

Indique el camino señalándolo. Kid no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra calle, la que estaba en la opuesta. Yo le mire confusa, pero me obligue a seguirle. Él muy malnacido casi me deja tirada. No tarde el alcanzarle y cuando me puse a su altura le di un ligero golpe el hombro para llamar su atención.

-No me dejes atrás. –Le dije acusatoriamente. Él me miro entre divertido y molesto. -¿A dónde vamos?

Aparto su mirada de mí y la clavo en el frente. Agache la cabeza, de repente la acera me resulto fascinante. Se tomo su tiempo para contestarme, era como si estuviera pensando.

-A tu casa. –Soltó de golpe. Ganándose que le mirara de reojo. –Se llega antes a esa urbanización, si vas por los barrios bajos. No es muy seguro, pero ahorras tiempo.

Levante la cabeza bruscamente. Era un dato que desconocía. Mentalmente recordé las direcciones, creando un mapa imaginario donde coloque los puntos de interés. Era cierto, nunca me había dado cuenta.

…

Solo quedaban dos manzanas para llegar a mi casa. Por el camino nadie menciono palabra. Kid parecía estar debatiéndose internamente sobre algo. Y yo estaba en mis mundos de "Yuppies", pensando en que iba hacer después de llegar a casa.

-Nicte. –La voz de Kid me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Le mire. Su rostro casi siempre con una sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojos dorados burlones, se volvieron serios. Además casi nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, normalmente usaba motes. Comprendí que lo que iba a decir, era completamente en serio.

-Quiero que me digas lo que se te pasa por esa cabecita tuya. –Ordeno con delicadeza. –Estas muy rara últimamente.

Trague saliva. Me había puesto nerviosa y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-No me pasa nada. –Dije sonriendo tristemente. –Solo que no logro acostumbrarme a Raquel. Creo que de pequeña le dieron a elegir entre la pastilla roja y la azul, pero se tomo las dos. Y ahora cabalga entre los dos mundo*.

Kid se rio un poco, pareció hacerle gracia mi broma. Pero luego me miro de forma significativa, no se tragaría mi cuartada.

-Hablo enserio.

Su tono de voz se volvió gélido. Incluso vi como pasaba un pingüino a mi lado.

-¿Y qué quieres saber, Kid? –Pregunte en un murmullo. –No logro entenderte.

-Lo que te pasa con Trafalgar. –Contesto. –Cada vez que se le menciona te pones violenta. Pareces una _yandeguire_*.

Me había calado, ahora sería capaz de diferenciar mis mentiras. Pero callé y seguí caminado. Ahora estaba perdida, no sabía cómo hacerle frente, porque ni yo misma comprendía lo que sucedía. Rebusque en mi cajón de sentimientos.

Entonces comprendí el por qué de mis celos justificados contra mi prima, mis reacciones violentas. Todo. Todo cobró significado. Estaba de alguna manera enamorada de ese psicópata. Pero no lo aceptaría. Trafalgar no se merecía mis sentimientos.

…..

Llegamos a mi casa. Y nos detuvimos delante de la entrada.

-Llegamos. –Dijo mirando la puerta. –Me voy.

-¡Espera!

Le agarre del brazo antes de que comenzase a andar y me dejase sola.

-¿Qué?

-Yo tengo malas noticias. –Murmure. Estaba decidida a contarle todo. –Creo que estoy enamorada…de ese imbécil de Trafalgar.

Kid abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo. Pero de alguna forma su mirada impactada y acusatoria, me afecto. Estaba completamente abochornada, y mis mejillas estaban coloradas. Era demasiado para mí, notaba como mi interior daba vueltas salvajemente. Y toda la tensión se acumulo en forma de lágrimas en mis ojos, y antes de que pudiera retenerlas se escaparon en estampida.

-Kid…-Llame al pelirrojo con voz quebrada. –No me gusta, pero me gusta…estoy tan confundida.

No sé como las apañe para decir una frase tan larga cuando me estaba asfixiando con tanta lágrima y mocos. El aludido me miro culpable, parecía que no le gustaba verme llorar. Y antes de que dijera algo, me abrazo.

Estaba algo sorprendida, no me esperaba esa reacción por parte de Kid. Me acurruque entre sus brazos y me pegue a su pecho, llorando como una niña. El me puso una mano en la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo, en un intento algo torpe de consolarme.

-Tranquila. –Susurro. -Eres una chica fuerte, y como tal debes mantener tu cabeza bien alta.

Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado en mí, porque en un rato me calme. Kid dejo de abrazarme, dándome espacio para respirar. Y en gesto de profunda ternura me seco la última lágrima con el pulgar.

-Hasta las bestias tienen corazón. –Dije sonriendo. –Gracias, Kid.

El sonrío orgulloso, pasando por alto mi broma. Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para resultar tan amable. Se lo agradecía con todo mi corazón. Me había devuelto la sonrisa.

-Ahora gracias a ti, tengo la camiseta llena de mocos. –Dijo volviendo a su habitual tono de voz despreocupado. –Me voy.

-Nos vemos. Gracias por todo y perdón por lo de de camisa.

Negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa se fue.

Entre en casa con una gran sonrisa. Había sido un día movidito y seguía un poco afligida por mis recién descubiertos sentimientos. Pero dentro de mi pecho aun estaban las palabras de Kid "Eres una chica fuerte, y como tal debes mantener tu cabeza bien alta." Y siempre, las mantendría cerca mí.

….

*_yandeguire_: Es un término japonés para referirse a una personalidad. Combina las dos personalidades_ Yandere_ y _Yangire_. Ésta se define como la persona normal que se vuelve violenta no solo por el amor hacia algún personaje en concreto, sino también a viejos traumas del pasado y/o problemas psicológicos. Ambos casos hace que pierda la cordura (progresiva o súbitamente dependiendo del caso) y acabe cometiendo actos violentos que afecten al resto de personajes, aunque también puede pasar que este tipo de personaje termine redimiéndose (Sacado de la Wikipedia)

*Creo que de pequeña le dieron a elegir entre la pastilla roja y la azul, pero se tomo las dos. Y ahora cabalga entre los dos mundo: Hace referencia a Matrix.

**N.A:** Bien espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, me costó mucho escribirlo. A partir de ahora iré actualizando semanalmente, y no diariamente. Reconozco que al final había algo de OOC por parte de Kid, pero pensé que como es su amigo y eso, podía hacer una excepción y ponerle un poco como Hermano mayor.

Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews. O si no, Trafalgar (no) os llevara a su cuarto rojo del dolor;). Venga hasta luego. :D


	8. Little Miss obvious

**N.A:** Hola, aquí estamos otro día más. Como siempre disfrutad de la historia. :)

Capítulo 8: Little Miss obvious. (Her bright skies.)

Me desperté con el sonido del timbre de casa. Primero abrí un ojo y entre las pestañas mire la hora. Las siete de la tarde. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llama al timbre a estas horas?

-No quiero ir….-Murmure hundiendo la cara en la almohada. –Que se encargue otro.

Volví a cerrar los ojos esperanzada de poder retomar mi sueño. Quedaba poco para volver a comenzar el instituto, y quería aprovechar los días que quedaban libres. Y dormir todo el día, se me antoja un buen plan.

Una vez que se acabasen las vacaciones, volverían los madrugones, los deberes, aguantar a los profesores, estar con todos, controlar los instintos homicidas y posesivos al ver a Trafalgar, lo único bueno que saldría de eso era que no tendría que ver la cara de Raquel en casi todos los días.

No tuve tiempo de compensar los pros y contras de la vuelta del instituto. Unas voces conocidas para mí y las risitas de Raquel, llegaron a mis oídos. Levante la cabeza y mire a la puerta de mi cuarto. Estaba cerrada y eso amortiguaba el sonido. Quería saber quien eran sus dueños y de que hablaban.

Con un gruñido de enfado me levante de la cama y entre en el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba arreglarme un poco. Cuando conseguí parecer una persona y no un zombi, Salí al pasillo.

…

A toda prisa, descalza, con solo una camiseta antigua de un grupo de música y en bragas. Baje al salón como un torbellino.

El aturdimiento, la sorpresa y la ira. Me hicieron mella cuando vi el hermoso espectáculo que se producía delante de mis ojos. Allí sentados tranquilamente en los sofás, estaban Shachi y Penguin, en uno, peleándose por los controles de la consola que estaba instalada en la habitación, y a Raquel acosando de forma pegajosa a Trafalgar, en el otro.

Con una discreción felina, me escondí detrás de un del sofá donde estaban la "Parejita". Parecía que no se habían dado cuanta de mi presencia y eso me facilitaría las cosas. Ahora podría curiosear todo lo que quisiera. Y si me pillaban tenía la escusa perfecta, esta era mi casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Y dónde está Nicte? Pregunto de una de las voces que reconocí como la de Shachi.

-Durmiendo. –Contesto Raquel en su habitual tono de voz chillón. –Esa chica se pasa las noches por ahí. Adivina lo que hace.

-Tengo mis sospechas. –Entro Trafalgar al trapo. –Pero son eso, solo suposiciones.

-Creo que se prostituye.

Hasta ahí aguante. ¿Por qué aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para echar pestes sobre mí? Y encima el puñetero ojeroso, le seguía el rollo.

Cuando me recupere de la impresión, me levante y con una sonrisa retorcida, me apoye el respaldo con los brazos cruzados.

-Buenos días. –Salude con voz cantarina. -¿Qué tal?

Todos giraron la cabeza muy lentamente hacia mi dirección. Como si les diese miedo a mirar. ¿Acaso esto era una película mala de terror? ¿Era yo la mala, que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a matar a todos?

-Nicte. –Escupió Raquel mi nombre como si le diera asco. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Estire un poco la espalda y coloque la barbilla entre los brazos.

-No es obvio. –Conteste rodando los ojos. –Estoy en mi casa.

Podía notar como el cerebro de Raquel se recalentaba poco a poco. Estaba buscando una manera de contestarme, pero parecía que no daba con nada que echarme en cara. La miraba divertida, era entretenido verla tan desarmada.

-¿Te vas o qué? Aquí molestas.

-¿Porqué? –La conteste lista para jugar un rato con ella.

-Pues porque quiero estar a solas con Trafy.

Sonrío y cogió la mano de Trafalgar, que la miraba horrorizado. O una de dos, o no le gustaba ese mote o la sola idea de quedarse a solas con ella no le hacía gracia. Yo digo que ambas.

-Para eso tenéis su piso. –Replique mirándoles con arrogancia. –Esto no es un picadero.

La sola idea de darle a Trafalgar a ella, me repugnaba. Pero prefería tragarme mis sentimientos con clavos, a tener que confesarme. Además una idea araño mi mente. Era un plan simple, empujarle a los brazos de Raquel, para torturarle un poco. Si me deshacía de la razón de mis quebraderos de cabeza, el problema desaparecería. ¿No?

-Penguin y Shachi, se pueden quedar a jugar con migo a la consola. –Sonreí poniéndome delante de todos. –Si quieren claro.

Sonreí con todo mi encanto, pero la sonrisa duro poco. La risa de Raquel me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿No se había tomado la medicación? La mire. Me estaba señalándome y riéndose como la hiena que era. Extrañado mire a los demás. Penguin estaba ruborizado intentado mirar hacía otra dirección. Shachi estaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Y trafalgar estaba serio, pero sus ojos contaban otra historia.

-Era un grupo bastante bueno. –Dijo Trafalgar sonriendo. –No sabía que te gustan.

Se refería a la camiseta que llevaba. Que era del grupo Nirvana. Perpleja mire hacia abajo.

La cara que puse fue todo un poema. Con tanta charla sinsentido, me había olvidado de que iba en pijama. Pero me obligue a no sonrojarme, aunque a duras penas lo conseguí.

-Vas en pijama. –Me recordó Raquel. – ¿Acaso intentas algo?

-Lo sé. ¿A que me da más aspecto de estrella de Rock?

Lo decía con sarcasmo, pero no esperaba que lo entendiera. Y si intentaba algo, echarla.

-Pareces una puta. –Contesto cogiéndose un mechón de pelo y jugueteando con él. –Pendón, no lo pareces. Lo eres.

Shachi y Penguin se pusieron pálidos, como si estuvieran a punto de presenciar una matanza a lo Texas. Y trafalgar tenía su estúpida mueca en los labios, una sonrisa divertida.

Eso solo podía significar guerra. Y yo me ocuparía de enterrarla bajo tierra.

-Al menos no tengo el complejo de microondas. –Espete cruzándome de brazos. –Calientas, pero no cocinas.

-No es culpa mía que todos los chicos me prefieran a mí.

-No todos lo hacen. Lo que pasa es que eres un poco muy facilona.

A estas alturas ella estaba delante de mí, mirándome con odio.

-Estás loca. –Dijo ella. –Solo eres una chica con el corazón roto.

-Roto no. –Espete aburrida. –Sigue en su sitio y entero. Pero dudo si quiera que sepas dónde está.

-Eres patética, mira estar enamorada del novio de tu prima.

-Supongo que el odio, es un tipo de amor. Si.

-Y encimas lo reconoces. –Comento. –Debes buscarte un novio o algo. Tienes a esos tipos raros para ti sola. Solo elige.

Eso hizo que sonriera, no esperaba que sacase lo de la pandilla de Kid.

-Oh, perdona no sabía que eres una experta en mi vida y en cómo debería vivirla. Por favor, continúa mientras tomo notas.

-Quieres ser mas como yo.

-Déjame que lo entienda…-Me quede pensativa un rato. –Está bien que actúes como una perra. Pero está mal que te lo diga.

Raquel estaba a punto de estallar. Tenía la cara roja de ira y parecía abochornada de discutir así delante de todos.

-No soy tan quejica como tú. –Dijo sonriendo. Pensaba que esta tía no podía ser más tonta. Me equivocaba.-Que siempre vas de víctima.

-Te quejas de que todos los hombres son iguales. –Dije tranquila. -¿Quién diablos te dijo que estuvieras con todos?

-Al menos mi me quieren. –Soltó. – A ti no te quiere nadie.

Eso me hizo más daño del que pensaba. Sus palabras fueron hirientes y estaban dichas con maldad. Mis palabras murieron antes de que las sacase de mi garganta

-Reconócelo soy mejor que tu. Ordeno.

Apreté la mandíbula, por lo que veía a ella no le importaba que se repitiera lo mismo de la otra semana. Intente tranquilizarme, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía me dijo que iba a seguir mi martirio.

-Pues a mí Nicte me parece mejor que tu. –Dijo Penguin, en mi defensa. –Al menos no intenta separar a los amigos.

-¿Quién dice eso?

Los ojos de Raquel enfilaron a Penguin. Al ver la mirada de animal sediento de sangre que le lanzaba, Shachi salió a su rascaste.

-Todos los chicos. –Dijo el pelirrojo. –Pero tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Zorra.

La aludida puso cara de ofendida y comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera fin. Cuando se iba a echar en brazos del ojeroso, este se levanto su lado y se sentó de nuevo, pero ahora entre sus dos colegas.

-No quiero saber nada más de ti. –Le dijo fríamente Trafalgar a Raquel. –Solo jugué a ser tu novio, porque me aburría.

No lo podía creer, había sido yo la que provoco eso en un momento. No sabía si sentirme poderosa, al ver que mis amigos me habían defendido a mí y Trafalgar había roto con ella. O me merecía un castigo divino, por haber comenzado el famoso "Efecto mariposa*".

Pero ahora lo que importaba era que Raquel estaba sola. Me miro con odio y antes de salir de casa dijo algo, pero no la entendí bien. Estaba demasiado sorprendida.

…

Y toda la tarde estuve con ellos. Al menos me permitieron cambiarme de ropa, ahora llevaba unos vaqueros desgastado y rotos y una camiseta amarilla. Pero al bajar de nuevo, tuve que estar lidiando con las preguntas embarazosas que hacían ellos sobre mí y dando respuestas vagas. Y todo eso mientras jugábamos a la consola. No me importo tenerlos de okupas en mi salón, ellos en cierto modo me "Protegieron", pero aun estar cerca de ese psicópata me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué te llevas tan mal con Raquel?-Dijo Penguin.

Me pasando uno los controles de la maquina. Lo cogí y estuve pensando un poco.

-Supongo que no le gusto que le hiciese cirugía plástica a algunas de sus muñecas. –Respondí eligiendo a mi personaje. –O tal vez me guarde rencor por aquella vez que le volví su pintalabios venenoso.

-¿Venenoso? –Shachi Pregunto.- ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?

Yo le mire aburrida, esperando a que el eligiese personaje (Era mi oponente) para comenzar a jugar de una vez. Pero supongo que no erigiría hasta que yo le contase esa historia.

-Fue hace un año. –Comencé. –Le robe el cosmético. Luego en plan química loca, hice algo demasiado complicado para contarlo. Cuando lo tenía listo se lo devolví diciéndola que me lo había encontrado. Lo demás os lo podéis imaginar.- Sonreí burlona. - No sabéis como me gustaba el sonido que hacía con su boca cerrada.

-Eres alguien retorcida. –Penguin me miro divertido. –Casi me recuerdas a Law.

Me comencé a reír, no esperaba esa comparación. Pero no le di importancia. Me encogí de hombros y seguí jugando.

-Esta idiota no se parece en nada a mí. Dijo Trafalgar sonriendo-

Mire a Trafalgar con el ceño fruncido. Se arrepentiría de decir algo así.

-Cierto. –Comente. – Yo soy más inteligente.

Le mire con una sonrisa, y por raro que parezca el me la devolvió. Eso hizo que me ruborizada y antes de que se diera cuanta. Pegue mis ojos a la pantalla. Podía sentir el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa para mi gusto. Pero la idea de que saber lo que le impulso a salir con ella, me pico la curiosidad.

-¿Y Porque salías con ella? –No puede contenerme más y pregunte. –Pensé que tenías mejor criterio, Trafalgar.

-Me aburría. –Contesto él. –Pensé que sería divertido.

-¿Y lo hicisteis?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Señorita Black? –Replico molesto. –No sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Al menos murió sabiendo.

-¿La quieres? Pregunto el ahora.

-Lejos.

Ambos nos reímos un poco.

…..

Más tarde, todos se fueron pero aun seguían con sus bromas. Ahora estaba más sola que la una. Raquel se fue dando un portazo, y mi madre estaba en el trabajo. Así que utilice mi soledad para tirarme en el sofá y ver alguna cosa en la televisión.

….

La película que estaba viendo era un poco rollo. Pero era lo único que echaban decente. Cuando estaba casi acabando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo mi atención.

Cuado fui a ver quién era, lo único que me encontré fue un bulto tirado en el suelo. Con curiosidad me puse de cuclillas delante de eso. Sabía quien era.

-Raquel, levanta. –Ordene con suavidad. –No querrás pasarte la noche ahí tirada.

No contesto solo gruño y se puso de pie. La tipa parecía un bebe aprendiendo a andar, se levantaba, daba un par de pasos, se tambaleaba y acababa de nuevo en el suelo. Yo me divertía, y aunque suene mal, se lo merecía.

Iba borracha como una cuba. El olor alcohol era casi asfixiante, y con solo mirarla sabias que iba echa un jodido desastre.

-¿Te ayudo?

Nada.

Siguió arrastrándose por el pasillo dirección al baño.

Cuando consiguió entrar en el baño, hundió la cara el hueco del retrete y vomito hasta la primera papilla. Y cuando parecía que había acabado, comenzaba de nuevo.

Raquel se quedo sentada en el suelo, abrazando el inodoro y con la cara apoyada en uno de sus brazos. Me miro un poco. Yo estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Pregunte burlona. -¿Eh?

-Mnmmmnnooo….. (No). Respondió en su orco más perfecto.

-Bien. Porque no iba enserio.

Su cara era un cuadro de esos modernos, tenía el maquillaje corrido y el pelo se pegaba a la cara, dándola un aspecto más lastimero.

-¿Te has pasado con los calimochos*?

No contesto. Y esto significaba que no me perdonaría nunca.

-¿Era garrafón*?

Me dejaría de hablar.

-¿Estas cabreada porque Trafy te ha dejado?

Me estrangularía durante la noche.

Era divertido meterse con ella en esos momentos. Podía decirle lo que quisiera que a la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de nada.

-Bien, pequeña señorita obvia. –Dije mirándole fríamente. –Primero: limpia el maquillaje de tu cara. Segundo: Yo de ti iría al hospital, eso puede ser el principio de un coma etílico. Y tercero: Deja de aferrarte a las cosas tontas.

Y con eso me fui a mi cuarto a dormir.

…..

*Efecto mariposa: El efecto mariposa es un concepto que hace referencia en la noción del tiempo a las condiciones iniciales, dentro del marco de la teoría del caos. La idea es que, dadas unas condiciones iniciales de un determinado sistema caótico, la más mínima variación en ellas puede provocar que el sistema evolucione en ciertas formas completamente diferentes. Sucediendo así que, una pequeña perturbación inicial, mediante un proceso de amplificación, podrá generar un efecto considerablemente grande a mediano o corto plazo de tiempo.

*Calimocho: Bebida alcohólica que se obtiene mezclando refresco de cola y vino.

*Garrafón: Alcohol de mala calidad.

Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews;). Venga hasta luego. :D


	9. Black hell Parte 1

**N.A: **Hola, aquí estamos otro día más. Este capítulo es algo especial, me base en la peli de "The hangover" (En España: Resacon en la vegas. Y creo que en Sudamérica: ¿Qué paso ayer?) para escribirlo, ya que es una película que me gusta. Y como en él anterior capítulo, puse a una Raquel con una cogorza del 15. Hoy le toca a Nicte y a los demás, sufrir. Por cierto se dividida en dos o tres partes. Como siempre disfrutad de la historia. :)

Capítulo 9: Black hell. (Danzig)

_Parte 1:_

Me despertó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Se oía demasiado alto y pude sentir en mi cerebro un fuerte dolor. Apreté mas los ojos, tal vez eso me ayudaría a hacerlo desaparecer, o al menos a volverlo más soportable. Me sentía deambular por los caminos entre el sueño y el despertar, pero ambos senderos giraban y giraban, como un remolino de agua fuerte y violento.

Pero mis ganas de dormir eran más fuertes que cualquier gana de despertar. Así que me volví a quedar profundamente dormida.

…..

Algo húmedo impacto cobre mi cara. Volviéndome a despertar. Pero no abrí los ojos, quería seguir durmiendo. Otra vez algo majado me volvió a caer en el rostro, pero ahora seguido de muchos más y acompañado con una banda musical infernal.

Un dolor agudo en la cabeza me hizo abrir los ojos muy lentamente, primero uno y luego el otro. Me percaté de que no estaba tumbada sobre ninguna cama convencional, era una bañera.

Estaba metida en una bañera boca abajo, y por los visto me estaba bañando. Las gotas de agua impactaban sobre la superficie de porcelana de la pila, provocando un sonido irritable que se amplificaba al llegar a mi cabeza.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, y me coloque boca arriba. Acomodándome en el interior de la bañera. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y abrí los ojos. Tal vez sonámbula, me había metido dentro de ella, y Raquel solo para molestar había abierto la llave del agua. Esa era mi primera idea. Pestañee un poco para poder enfocar mejor la vista y poder ver donde estaba.

-¿Kid, qué haces en mi bañera? –Pregunte mirando el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que se alzaba ante mí. – Esta ocupado, pervertido.

El hablar se me hacía imposible, sentía en la boca el sabor a alcohol, la tenía seca y el sonido de mi propia voz me daba dolor de cabeza. La luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana que había, hacia que mi poca cordura se perdiera.

Lo que no entendía de todo esto era ver a Kid dentro de la pila con migo. Espera… ¿Kid? Más consciente de la realidad observe la situación. Él estaba sobre mí, de pie y apoyado contra los azulejos de la pared. Estaba dormido, murmurando incoherencias, quizás una respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Kid. Le llame.

Nada.

-Despierta, tío sin cejas. –Le di un manotazo en la rodilla. –Nos estamos empapando.

Kid ronco un poco más alto de lo normal, y su propio sonido hizo que abriera los ojos. Por mi parte ese ruido, sacado de lo más profundo del infierno, me agudizo el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo, mocosa?-Pregunto mirándome extrañado. –Me estoy duchando. Privacidad.

-¿Te bañas con ropa?

Le señale y sonreír un poco. Al menos la situación se suavizo con ese detalle, ambos seguíamos vestidos. Las cosas se hubieran puesto peor si carecíamos de ropa.

Pero no lograba entender, porque él llevaba una camiseta que parecía que la hubiese robado del armario de su hermana pequeña (si la tuviera, que no tiene). Rosa con la imagen de un unicornio con cara de felicidad extrema saltado un arco iris, le quedaba pequeña y por cierto parecía que iban a estallar las costuras en cualquier momento.

Por mi parte llevaba mi ropa, pero en una de las muñecas llevaba como si fuera una pulsera, unas esposas. No sabía que hacían ahí. Y uno de mis tacones estaba desaparecido.

-Dos en uno. –Contesto. –Me limpio, y de paso acurre lo mismo con la ropa.

Rodé los ojos. Menuda idea más rara.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- Dije mirándole salir de la bañera. –Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué llevas una camiseta de niña?

Kid me ayudo a salir de la bañera. Mas poner un pie fuera de la bañera, una centella de vértigo me atrapo. Veía como todo giraba, provocándome nauseas, que reprimí dentro de mi garganta. Kid parecía ir mucho mejor que yo, él estaba acostumbrado a las resacas. Yo no.

Mientras Kid cerraba la lleve del agua y hacía memoria para contestarme. Me dedique a mirar el cuarto de baño. No parecía los de mi casa, ni el de ninguna otra casa donde hubiese estado. Ahora estaba empapada y confusa.

-No sé qué hacemos aquí. –Dijo serio. –Y tampoco sé porque llevo esto encima.

Kid señalo la camiseta completamente horrorizado. Eso me sacó una sonrisilla, pero se borro como vino, enseguida. Ahora estábamos apañados, no teníamos ni puta idea de donde estábamos. Y cuando quería hacer memoria, era imposible.

Pero intentando no entrar en pánico. Busque alguna toalla o algo para secarnos, ese era la primera prioridad. Cuando lo encontré, cogí las dos que había junto algunos botes encima de una repisa. Me queda una y la otra se la lance a Kid a la cara.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Pregunte molesta secándome el pelo. -¿Dónde están los otro?

Como un rayo la idead de donde estaban los demás, me vino a la mente. Sabía que a demás de Kid y yo, había otros que también habían salido junto a nosotros. Y con otros me refería a: Killer, Shachi, Penguin, Trafalgar... Lo que ignoraba era, porque habíamos salido tanta gente en grupo, a donde fuimos, que hicimos y donde estaban ellos.

Kid se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Se quito la camiseta de niña y siguió secándose. A Kid solo le veía como amigo, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía un buen cuerpo. Si no fuera tan idiota y no me gustase ese psicópata de trafalgar, tal vez hubiera intentado algo con él. ¿Pero en que pensaba? Antes prefería que los cuervos me arrancasen los ojos, en vida. Que tener algo con ese tío sin cejas.

Kid me pillo mirándole y sonrió orgulloso. Me sentí que quería morir, porque mis mejillas se encendieron de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué me miras tanto? –Pregunto sonriendo de forma picara. -¿Acaso me quieres empotrar*?

Le mire con hostilidad y le di la espalda. ¿Qué pensaba ese cabeza hueca?

-Vuelve a sacar el tema. –Replique con tono agresivo. –Y empotrare tu cara contra la pared.

Aunque no lo podía ver, si oí la risa de Kid. Malhumorada por la insinuación de ese tío sin cejas, comencé a secarme con más fuerza. Si acaba antes, podría comenzar a curiosear todo. Y de paso averiguar la que paso ayer.

Porque cuando quería recordar algo sobre lo que paso ayer, lo único que permanecía en mí memoria era lo que ocurrió antes de comenzar a beber alcohol. Pero después había un enorme agujero negro, que volvía mi mente borrosa.

-Nicte. –Me llamo Kid dándome un golpecito en el hombro. – ¿Por qué llevas unas esposas puestas en la muñeca? …Y también se te marca todo.

Me quede congelada en el sitio. Con tanta variedad de pensamientos, olvidaba que el vestido que llevaba estaba empapado y cómo consecuencia esea se me pegaba al cuerpo marcando mi figura. Me gire lentamente, cabreada y avergonzada. Y sin mediar palabra fulmine a Kid con la mirada.

-No mires, gorila. –Chille histérica. Lanzando la toalla a la cara de Kid. –Dedícate en pensar algo para ayudarme a quitármelas.

Kid farfullo algo que no entendí tirando la toalla al suelo. Me miro con resentimiento y salió por la puerta.

Fui tras él. Intentando calmarme y algo asustada por lo que nos podíamos encontrar.

…

Las dos evidencias que me quedaron claras mas ver la habitación. Fueron, que eso no era una casa, era la habitación de un hotel. Y la otra que el gerente de ese lugar se iba a cagar en todo cuando viese el desastre que era esto.

Todo estaba fuera de su sitio, lleno de plumas pertenecientes a los cojines, en el suelo no se podía andar porque cómo te descuidases pisabas las botellas y latas vacías que estaban desperdigadas por él, con la única cama que había desecha, las sabanas estaban envolviendo algo en el sofá, y el colchón estaba en el suelo.

Con Killer tirado sobre el junto con shachi. Ambos se abrazaban como si fueran una parejita de enamorados. Penguin estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza metida en un microondas. Al único que no veía era a Trafalgar.

No sabía si reírme o llorar, pero seguro era que estaba alucinando. Kid y yo nos miramos confusos pero luego no pudimos controlar la risa, y terminamos cachondeándonos* de la escena que estaba teniendo lugar delante de nosotros.

-Que bizarro. –dije recuperándome del ataque de risa de antes. –Esto me llena de dudas.

-No sabía que Killer tuviera esas preferencias. –Kid se acerco a la cama donde estaba Killer con Shachi. –Cuando se lo diga, a Clara* (La novia de Killer). Se decepcionara.

Y con eso pateo el colchón sin piedad, hasta que la pareja se despertó.

La reacción de Shachi fue mirar a Kid aun soñoliento. Y al percatarse de quien rodeaba con los brazos, puso el grito en cielo, se levanto enseguida, y ignorando a todos, se encerró en el armario de la habitación. Por su parte Killer se tapo la cara con ambas manos, entablando una conversación en murmullos con Kid.

El grito de Shachi alerto a Penguin, que reacciono levantando la cabeza de golpe. Soltó un quejido cuando su cabeza golpeo el interior del microondas. Cuando saco la cabeza, nos miro con cara de mala leche.

-¿Qué hacéis todos en mi cuarto?-Pregunto antes de bostezar. Luego pareció fijarse en donde tenía la cabeza metida. -¿Un microondas?

-Sí.-Conteste confirmando lo obvio. Penguin me miro lleno de dudas. –No preguntes, estamos igual que tu.

Lo menos que quería ahora era comenzar un interrogatorio.

….

Era tarde-noche. Las horas se pasaron volaron, mientras intentábamos todos juntos, restaurar los recuerdos que teníamos de la noche anterior. Pero en lo único de lo que estábamos seguros, era que salimos cada uno con nuestras respectivas pandillas para pasar el antepenúltimo día libre que nos quedaba de vacaciones. Que nos encontramos por mera coincidencia. Y que a partir de ahí, todo se fue de madre. Y lo otro era que Trafalgar estaba desaparecido.

-¿Y porque estamos en una habitación de motel? –Pregunte llamando la atención de todos.-No logro entender la intención de que solo haya una cama.

-No lo sé. –Shachi contesto. Hacía poco que había salido del armario más tranquilo y con el zapato que me faltaba. –Tal vez alguien tenía la intención de hacer algo.

Sonrió sugerente. Los demás le siguieron el rollo y sonrieron igual. Por mi parte no lo entendía.

-¿Hacer qué? –Pregunte ladeando la cabeza confusa. Kid rodo los ojos y hizo un gesto obsceno con ambas manos. Con solo eso me entere de todo. –Seréis guarros. –Añadí negando con la cabeza. –No creo que fuera por eso.

-Si no es eso. –dijo killer. -¿Entonces qué es?

Todos nos quedamos pensativos. Estaba segura de que esa habitación no fue para ese fin. Debería ser algo diferente pero ¿Qué?

-Tal vez para pasar la resaca. –Contesto Penguin. –Porque si fue para lo primero, ¿No creéis que sobra gente? Además solo hay una chica. –Me señalo. –Y no creo que fuera para nosotros.

Todos pusieron cara de desconcierto. Apostaría todo a que por sus mentes se les paso la idea de que podían haberse enrollado entre ellos. Yo me enguante la risa floja.

-Cierto. – Corroboró Shachi. –Además esta habitación parece algo fuera de nuestro alcance.

Era verdad. La habitación parecía que pertenecía a un hotel de al menos tres estrellas. No creo que nadie llevase el dinero suficiente para alquilarla, ni siquiera si lo juntábamos.

-Así que si ninguno la alquilo. –Comenzó Kid a ordenar la poca información que teníamos. –No fue utilizada para tener sexo. Falta el ojeroso. –Se quedo pensativo. –Todo está todo hecho una mierda. Y no recodarnos lo que paso anoche. Joder tuvo que ser una noche bestial.

Todos nos reímos. Pero al rato el sonido de un teléfono móvil nos interrumpió.

-Es mi teléfono. –Dije levantándome. Reconocía la melodía que tenía como timbre de llamada. -¿Alguien lo ha visto?

No sabía dónde estaba. Así que estuvimos buscándolo un buen rato. Menos mal que Penguin lo saco del microondas antes de que, quien fuese que llamaba, colgase.

-¿Sí? –Pregunte al teléfono. -¿Quién es?

-Buenas tardes. –Una voz grave dijo. No sabía quién era. – ¿Eres la señorita Black?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Eso no tiene importancia. –Se rio. –Lo que sí la tiene es el hecho de que tenemos a vuestro amigo.

Eso me impacto. Así que todos me miraron como lobos hambrientos. Desconcertada puse el móvil en modo altavoz, para que todos lo escuchasen.

-¿Qué amigo? –Pregunte nerviosa. –No sé de quién me habla.

-No te hagas la tonta. –Replico la voz molesta. -¿No te importa lo que le pasara a Trafalgar?

-No, no me importa.

-¿Qué clase de novia eres tú? ¿No te importa lo que le pueda ocurrir a tu amorcito?

-Primero: NO ES MI NOVIO. –Grite al móvil. –Y segundo: ¿Cómo me puedes asegurar de que es él, de verdad?

Todos nos miramos entre sí. Sabíamos que era casi imposible que Trafalgar estuviera secuestrado. Pero quien llamaba sabía de él, y mi número de teléfono. Eso nos hacía dudar.

-No me crees. –Dijo la voz. –Bien, tal vez mañana cuando recibas su oreja envuelta en la portada del periódico de día. Me creas.

-Oye, no nos pongamos a descuartizar a gente. –Intente tranquilizar el habiente. –Solo quiero saber si es quien dices que es. Porque la oreja puede ser de cualquiera.

-Que repipi* eres. –Se quejo la voz. -¿Conoces a alguien más que llame Trafalgar Law, tenga los ojos grises, pelo negro… etc.?

-No.

-Entonces eso afirma que lo tengo. –Dijo con tono amenazador. –Si lo queréis de vuelta intacto. Tienes que traer cincuenta mil bellis, al paseo marítimo mañana, por la tarde. E intercambiaremos los bultos .Si no sé de uno que nadara con los pececitos.

-Es muy poco tiempo. –Me queje. –Además aun no tengo pruebas tangibles de que sea el de verdad.

-Que escéptica eres. –Alzo el volumen la voz. –Solo por decir eso, te damos hasta el medio día.

Y con eso colgó. Todos me miraron molestos. Por decir algo fuera de lugar, había apresurado el tiempo de entrega. ¿Y cómo alguien puede reunir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo?

-Tú y tu cinismo. –Dijo Kid acusándome. -¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Recuperar a ese psicópata.-Dije sonriendo. –Daré con algo que nos saque de este marrón*.

-¿Y con nuestras memorias?

-Poco a poco.

Ahora las cosas se habían complicado. No sabíamos que había ocurrido durante la noche pasada. Y para joder más la cosa, Trafalgar estaba presuntamente secuestrado por no se sabe quié quería una pastilla o algo para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que llevaba encima. Ya lo dicen, noche de desenfreno, mañana de ibuprofeno.

Genial chicos. Bienvenidos al infierno negro.

_Continuara…_

…..

*Empotrar: Hace referencia a querer mantener sexo a lo bestia,

* cachondeándonos: Burlarse, reírse de algo con mucho entusiasmo…

*Clara: Este nombre es el primero que se me ocurrió para la novia de Killer. No sé si saldrá en la historia.

*Repipi: Escéptico, estirado, cínico…

*Marrón: Equivale a problema.

**N.A:** Bien espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, me costó escribirlo. Tengo que decir que soy fan del secuestrador. A hecho algo que muchas de nosotras queremos hacer: Secuestrar a Trafalgar. No sé cuando podre actualizar, así que pido que seáis pacientes. Y si tenéis tiempo libre y ganas os recomiendo que veáis la película (Hay dos, así que doble diversión).

Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews.;) Contarme si merece la pena continuar la saga de "Black hell" (Así es como la he llamado) O no la continuo y sigo con la historia principal. Si os gusta, si la odiáis, si os da Venga hasta luego. :D


	10. Black hell parte 2

**N.A: **Hola, aquí estamos otro día más. Disfrutar de la historia:D

…

Capítulo 10: Black hell. (Danzig)

_Parte 2:_

Había comenzado una carrera a contrarreloj, teníamos muy pocas horas para conseguir el dinero (Que no teníamos) que el "secuestrador" de Trafalgar nos había pedido para su rescate. Pero para mayor presión, aun no recordábamos casi nada de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, y solo teníamos un día más libre antes de comenzar las clases de nuevo.

Seguíamos en la habitación de hotel. Era demasiado tarde para salir a la calle, y nuestro único entretenimiento era buscar nuestras pertenecías. Y también en pensar algún plan de rescate o algo. No podía creer que ese psicópata estuviera retenido en contra de su voluntad. Siempre pensé que era él quien se dedicaba a secuestrar a gente, o por lo menos tenía la vaga idea de que sabía defenderse.

Había encontrado mi bolso por pura casualidad dentro de la caja fuerte de la habitación. Algo asustada lo abrí, temía encontrarme un alíen o que estuviera vacio. Pero los generosos dioses hicieron que mantuviese todo su interior intacto. Todo lo que llevaba estaba dentro…más algunos extras.

-Vaya, soy como un llavero. –Murmure sacando un puñado de llaves del interior del bolso. –Llaves y llaves por todos lados.

No sabía que hacían dentro de mi bolso. Pero cuando mire los llaveros enseguida supe que eran las llaves de los demás. Supuse que me las dieron para que las guardara por ellos. Mi cabeza araño la idea de que podía irme sin devolvérselas, eso me brindaría la oportunidad de poder cotillear sus casa. Pero debía ser una buena nena y devolvérselas.

-Chicos, mirar lo que tengo. –Les llame. Una vez que tenía la atención de todos, les mostré las llaves. –Estaban dentro de mi bolso.

-Joder. Cuando dicen que el bolso de una mujer en como un universo. –Comento Kid. –Tenían razón.

-A veces me pregunto porque llevan tantas cosas ahí dentro. –Le contestó Killer. -¿Serán esos "Por si acaso"?

-Misterios de la vida.

-Lleven lo que lleven. –Dijo Shachi. –Parece ser demasiado importante para ellas.

-Hay algunas que se cargan como mulas. –Penguin siguió con el debate. – Luego se quejan, de que pesa.

-O se ponen echas una furias si no combina con su ropa….

No tuvieron tiempo de continuar esa conversación de besugos, decidí contarla por su bien. Una frase más y hubiese perdido el control, terminando dándoles la paliza de sus vidas.

-Cada uno tenemos nuestras manías. –Replique molesta. –Así que cortar el rollo.

Me miraron enfurruñados, parecía que les había interrumpido en su debate de idiotas. Pero simplemente me contuve de decirles algo más y les devolví sus llaves.

…

Killer había tenido la grandiosa idea de revisar nuestros teléfonos móviles, por si encontraba algo que nos ayudase a recordar. En los teléfonos de Kid y Killer, no había nada. No me extraño sabía que ellos no eran como esos tipos que se tiran todo el día haciendo fotos sin ton ni son. En los teléfonos de Shachi y Penguin tampoco había nada. Solo quedaba mirar él mío. Nada. No había nada.

Estaba desesperada. Podía notar el habiente pesado y lleno de incertidumbre que había en la habitación.

-Bueno yo me voy. –Informo Kid. –Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda.

-Lo veo bien…-Dije con voz ahogada. –Pero…pero ¿Qué pasa con Trafalgar?

Mire a Kid confusa. Sabía que su relación con el ojeroso era un tema espinoso, pero no me parecía bien dejarle en la estocada. Sabía que si Kid se iba Killer también lo haría, siempre seguía a su jefe con fe ciega, rara vez le llevaba la contraria y si lo hacía era porque estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que no temía la reacción del pelirrojo.

Kid puso mala cara, luego sonrío con bellaquería.

-Se las arreglara él solo. –Respondió. –No pienso ayudarle.

Me mordí el labio. Era inútil pedirle ayuda, era mejor dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. Pero tal vez le llegase al corazón si ponía carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-Pero deberíamos ayudarle. –Trate de convencerle. –No seas malo.

-He dicho que no.

-Venga.

-Que no.-Me miro de forma hostil. –No intentes convencerme.

-Serás cabezota.

-Lo dice una Mary Sue.

-No soy eso. –Replique frunciendo el ceño. –Y si lo soy, tú eres la reina hada de los bosques.

-Nos vemos. –Kid me dio una palmadita en la cabeza. –De verdad que no te preocupes. Ese idiota no es tan tonto.

Y aunque era igual de cabezota que Kid, me rendí con él.

-Entonces adiós.

Lo dije con más irritación de lo que me hubiese gustado trasmitir. Kid me dedico una sonrisa antes de irse junto a Killer. Esta vez había ganado. Mire a shachi y Penguin. Ambos estaban muy desesperados por ayudar a Trafalgar.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía que abandonase el asunto. Que me olvidara de lo ocurrido y me fuese. Pero reprimí ese pensamiento y me centre en pensar algo que nos sacase de ese lio.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –Penguin me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¿te vas tú también?

-No.

Sonreí un poco. Penguin se relajo, estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de pasearse por la habitación.

-Y… ¿Tienes algo? –Quiso saber Shachi. –El tiempo se agota.

-Vosotros también deberíais pensar en algo. –Replique. Parecía que solo yo debía de trazar el plan. –Yo solo os ayudo porque sois mis amigos. No lo hago por él...

Iba a continuar con mi protesta, pero el sonido de mi teléfono móvil me interrumpió. Le lance una mirada cargada de resentimiento al aparato más cogerlo.

-¿Qué? –Espete al aparato. –Digo… ¿Si?

-Adoro a las chicas con carácter. –Dijo la voz. Era el secuestrador. –Pero no llamo para pasar el rato Black. Quiero hablar de negocios.

-¿Negocios?

-Sí, ese asunto que tenemos pendiente.

-Explícate.

-¿Tan poco memoria tienes? –Se rio. –Querida, recuerda lo que está en juego.

Trague saliva, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y las miradas inquisidoras de Penguin y Shachi no me ayudaban nada a relajarme.

-Lo recuerdo. –Trate de que mi estado no afectase a mi voz. No quería que supiera que flaqueaba. –Pero como te dije en un comienzo, no estoy segura de que sea él de verdad.

-Chica escéptica.

-Secuestrador de tercera.

-No pienso darte la satisfacción de saber si miento o no. –Se quejo. –Tan solo haz lo que te digo sin rechistar. Sé una buena chica o sufre las consecuencias.

-Es ese caso explícate.

-¿conoces la cafetería que hay enfrente del paseo marítimo? –Pregunto divertido. –Se llama Cherry bar . Quiero quedar contigo ahí.

-Si la conozco.

Para no conocerla, había estado una cuentas veces ahí. Aunque no sabía que pretendía el tipo con eso.

-Bien pues nos vemos allí a las doce de la mañana.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú solo ven.

Colgó el teléfono. Estaba flipando ese secuestrador era demasiado…estúpido.

…

Antes de ir a la cita con el secuestrador. Me tome la libertad de ir a casa a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

Una vez fuera de la ducha me vestí, necesitaba algo más cómodo que un vestido y zapatos de tacón, por eso opte por uno vaqueros negros, sudadera blanca y zapatillas altas negras.

Teníamos un sencillo plan a seguir. Penguin y Shachi se quedarían fuera de la cafetería para vigilar si había movimientos extraños por parte del secuestrador, y yo tendría que lidiar con él en persona.

No sabía si las cosas se iban a complicar o no. Pero por si acaso iba a poner el número de teléfono de mi padre en marcación rápida.

…

Había quedado con Penguin y Shachi en la entrada del local. Mas llegar los salude. Se notaban que estaban nerviosos.

-¿Listos? –Pregunte abriendo la puerta de la cafetería. –Lo tenemos todo planeado.

Guiñe un ojo cómplice y de respuesta tuve una sonrisas igual de ambos.

Entre en el local dispuesta a todo. La cafetería era el típico lugar a que irías si no tuvieras nada que hacer y lo único que buscabas era pasar el rato. Me pasee entre las mesas, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, efecto por el hecho de que había un par de personas sentadas en la barra.

Me fije en ellos. Estaban de espaldas a mí y solo podía ver un poco de ellos. Uno era rubio y llevaba el pelo desordenado, llevaba una cazadora azul y pantalones blancos. El otro Tanía el pelo color azul y largo, vestía una chaqueta larga de color blanco y pantalones a rayas rosas y azules.

Me acerque a la barra como si nada. Aunque mi verdadera intención era llamar la atención de esos tipos. Ellos me miraron y sonrieron de forma burlona. Esos eran los famosos secuestradores. El rubio tenía cara de insufrible, con una mueca enferma y lucia una bonita cicatriz encima del ojo derecho. Y el otro era tan feo como cambiar a la abuela por drogas, llevaba unas gafas de sol (Que hortera) y sonreía como un _playboy_ aunque de eso no tenía nada.

-¿Eres Black, mocosa? –Dijo el rubio. Asentí con la cabeza. –Bien tenemos que hablar de negocios.

Me quede de pie delante de ellos. Esos tipos no me gustaba nada, sería la sonrisa de hiena con la lengua fuera que tenía el rubio o la expresión de interesante del otro, que hizo que me entraran ganas de despedirme y huir. Pero debía resistir.

-Ve al grano hiena. –Espete con sequedad. –No tengo todo el día.

-No me extraña que le guste a Trafalgar. –Dijo el peli-azul sonriendo de forma lasciva. –Menudo carácter. Me dan ganas de incluirla en mi colección.

Ambos se rieron de esa broma, pero lo único que consiguió por parte mía, era que les incluyera en mi lista negra, por encima del _teletuby _verde. Odiaba ese bicho verde fosforito.

-¿Dónde está Trafalgar? –Pregunte de la forma más exigente que pude. –Tengo prisa y me gustaría llevarme a ese idiota a casa.

-¿Tanto lo amas? –Quiso saber el peli-azul. –Porque para él solo eres un juguete.

Parecía que me había llamado solo para burlarse de mí. No podía creer que estuviera retenido por esos dos idiotas.

-No te rías de ella, tío. No ves que su novio está secuestrado.

-Pero es que es tan adorable que no puedo evitarlo.

-Dejaos de gilipolleces. –Escupí con veneno. -¿No queríais hablar de negocios?

-¿Tienes el dinero? –Pregunto el rubio. –Eso es lo principal.

-No lo tengo.

El rubio puso cara de enfado. Pero luego saco la lengua de forma enfermiza.

-Tengo otras formas de pago en mente. –Dijo antes de sonreír como la hiena que era. -¿Que tal con tu cuerpo?

¿Con mi cuerpo? ¿Qué se pinchaba ese tío? Negué con la cabeza. Me di media vuelta dispuesta para irme. Ese asunto me harto, y hizo que mis ganas de cometer una masacre se disparada. Si de verdad Trafalgar estaba secuestrado que se las apañase el mismo. No iba a pasar por el aro* esta vez. Además mi instinto me decía que mentían.

Todo lo damas ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Alguien más entro en la cafetería. Mi mente no quería registrarlo era irreal, algo demasiado extraño para poder asumirlo de buenas a primeras*. Él que acababa de entrar era Leónidas Black, mi hermano mayor.

El me sonrío de forma cariñosa, sus ojos azules me analizaban, como si quisiera saber los cambios que había tenido mi cuerpo en el intervalo de tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos. Solo fue un año, pero él había cambiado también. Era más alto, casi como Kid pero unos tres o cuatro centímetros más bajo, llevaba su pelo negro peinado al estilo mohicano y lucía una cuidada barba de tres días. Vestía como si estuviera sacado de un garito _punk,_ camiseta de tirantes blanca, cazadora de cuero negro con tachuelas, vaqueros desgastados y rotos con cadena y botas militares. En su oreja derecha llevaba tres pendientes, y tenía un _piercing, _en su ceja izquierda. Sus facciones se habían endurecido pero aun seguían siendo delicadas.

-Hermanita, es bueno verte. –Dijo antes de abrazarme con todo su fuerza. – ¡Como has cambiado!

No podía contestar lo único que conseguía hacer era balbucear preguntas incoherentes. Me dejo de abrazar y asustada me palpe las costillas, creía que me había roto dos. Pero luego su sonrisa cambio drásticamente a una cara seria. Miro a los otros dos tipos, el que parecía una hiena y al peli-azul. Parecía que se conocían.

-¿Qué haces aquí Leo? –Pude al final preguntar. -¿Se te acabo el dinero?

-Claro que no, Nicte. –Contesto sin mirarme. Aun seguía mirando a los otros. -¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

Por mi cabeza paso un millón de respuestas como, "A ti que te importa", "Que te den", "Mirando el ganado" y muchas más tonterías. Quería dar con alguna escusa, porque sabía que si le contaba la verdad se metería con migo. Pero luego me vino a la mente que podía contarle la verdad y dejar que se ocupara de ese par de idiotas. Activar su instinto de hermano y esperar a que me defendiera. Sonreí con inocencia.

-Esos tipos. –Señale a los "secuestradores". –Dicen que han secuestrado a un amigo, dijeron que quería reunirse aquí con migo para hablar y si eso, intercambiar los bultos. Me pidieron una gran cantidad de dinero, pero al no tenerla quisieron hacerme cosas pervertidas.

Leo miro a los tipos, que sonreían de forma orgullosa, parecía que se preparaban para una pelea. Pero mi hermano solo sonrío de forma despreocupada.

-¿Pero qué esperáis de esta mocosa? –Dijo dirigiéndose a los tipos. –Es una _dominatrix* _estrecha.

Mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos delante de mis ojos. Quien me mandaba esperar algo de ese imbécil. Su supuesto complejo de hermano estaba en el fondo del mar, y ahí en donde le mandaría si seguía diciendo esas cosas.

-¿Pero no me vas a ayudar? –Pregunte histérica. –Ya veo que te da igual lo que le pase a tu hermanita.

-Eres una cría consentida. –Contesto serio. –No puedo sacarte de todos tus problemas.

-¿Sacarme de todos mis problemas? Pero si nunca me has ayudado.

-Eso es porque debes aprender por ti misma.

-Pero eres mi hermano. Debes ayudarme aunque sea un poquito cuando me veas que estoy en una situación tan crítica como esta.

-Eres una niñata caprichosa.

-Y tu un cerdo sin sentimientos.

Comenzó una pela verbal entre nosotros. Por un momento me olvide de todo el mundo, ahora en sala solo estábamos mi hermano y yo. Pero al rato, Leo dijo algo que hizo que empezara unir cabos con el asunto del secuestro.

-¡Además yo también estoy aquí porque un amigo mío esta también secuestrado¡

De repente se calló. Era como si de sus labios hubiera salido la información necesaria para delatarle. Ambos nos miramos con sospecha.

-¿Tu amigo también ha sido raptado? –Pregunte en un murmullo. -¿Y has sido llamado aquí también?

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Es una trampa? –Corroboro cerrando los ojos pensativos. - ¿Y esos tipos raros, son los responsables?

-Eso parece.

Sonreímos como auténticos maniáticos y miramos fijamente a los tipos.

-Sabes hermanita. –Dijo mirándome. –Estos cabronazos son, Bellamy y Sarkies. Los cabecillas de la un pandilla de poca monta que son utilizados por un pez gordo con abrigo de plumas rosas.-Me informo. –No creo que le importe mucho que espachurremos a estas jodidas cucarachas.

Olvidaba que mi hermano era un demente, sádico, impulsivo y arriesgado cabezota. Pero sabía compensar eso con su actitud relajada y despreocupada que tenía casi siempre. Solo se ponía violento en situaciones como esta. No esperaba que conociera esos tipos, pero me ahorro una preocupación más. Trafalgar no estaba secuestrado, fue todo una artimaña de esos idiotas para tendernos una trampa a mi hermano y a mí. ¿Pero porque tomarse esas molestias?

-Parece que nos descubrieron. –Dijo el rubio sonriendo. –Tendremos que actuar por la fuerza.

Y con eso Bellamy ataco a Leo. Le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que Leo se doblase por la impresión. Pero mi hermano no aflojo y con una sonrisa se lo devolvió. Quería actuar para ayudar a mi hermano. Pero Sarkies me agarro por el cuello y me tumbo al suelo. Se coloco a ahorcajadas encima mía, y con sus manos enguantadas intentaba asfixiarme. Quería escapar de su agarre pero mis forcejeos eran inútiles.

En un último acto contemple por el ventanuco que había a mi lado. Podía ver el paseo marítimo, la playa, el mar, el cielo radiante, a Shachi y Penguin golpeando el cristal, desesperados…era un bonito día para morir.

Ya había asimilado que la falta de aire me mataría. Pero estaba decidida que ese no sería mi último día en la tierra, no quería irme de este mundo sin antes haberle dado una paliza a Leónidas por ser un hermano imprudente, sin haberle dibujado cejas a Kid…tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de irme.

Tuve la brillante idea de darle un rodillazo donde más duele. Pareció que mi cuerpo correspondió a mi pensamiento y mi rodilla se flexiono con fuerza, impactado de lleno en su entrepierna. El agarre se deshizo permitiéndome tomar aire de nuevo. Pero aun seguía teniendo al peli-azul s encima de mí. Pero no duro mucho, un par de cuerpos le derribaron. Ahora Sarkies estaba siendo golpeado por Penguin y Shachi.

…

Sonreí un poco. Al ver como todo se calmo, Bellamy y Sarkies estaban derrotados.

Pero mi hermano no se conformaría con verles así, se notaba que estaba desesperado por saber lo que de verdad tramaban, necesitaba comprender la razón que tuvieron para mentir sobre secuestros y todo eso.

Por eso fuimos a la playa. En ella había una pequeña parte que no solía ser frecuentada por la gente, permitiendo que fuera un lugar "Secreto". No sabía lo que se traía mi hermano en mente. Porque se llevo los cuerpos inconscientes de los "Secuestradores" con él. Tal vez quería interrogarles o torturarles.

Por eso recomendé a Shachi y penguin que fueran a sus casas y que intentaran ponerse en contacto con Trafalgar. Me hacía sentir un poco estúpida que no hubiese tenido esa ida antes, me hubiera evitado un montón de problemas. Aunque tal vez no hubiera visto a mi hermano, esa era la cosa medianamente buena del día.

Leo, hizo un par de agujeros en la arena. Lo suficientemente profundos para que pudieran entrar los cuerpos del hiena y el peli-azul. Los metió dentro de los hoyos y los enterró hasta el cuello, dejando la cabeza fuera.

-Leo. –Le llame. El me miro con una sonrisa. -¿Pretendes interrogarles?

-Sí.

Se rio como un perturbado. Se sentó en la arena enfrente de ellos, esperando paciente a que se despertaran. Me senté a su lado, no pensaba participar el juego que se tria mi hermano entre manos. Solo miraría y esperaría a que esos gilipollas escupieran la verdad sobre sus planes. Aunque tal vez si le sugiriera algo, a Leo para ayudarle con su proceso de sacarles información.

-¿Cómo llevas la vida? –Preguntó Leo de la nada. –Papá me ha contado un poco. Pero quiero saber lo que tienes que decir tú.

Yo le mire algo sorprendida. ¿Ahora quería ser un buen hermano y preguntaba sobre mí?

-Me va bien. –Conteste apoyando las manos en la arena. –Tengo amigos. Los estudios son fáciles. ¿A ti?

-Bien. Pero ser el segundo en la familia es duro. Tengo que soportar cosas como esta casi todos los días.

Mire a Leo. Lo que decía iba en enserio, tenía la cara seria y miraba como un lobo a sus presas. Sabía que él se dedicaba al mismo negocio que mi padre. Era el segundo jefe de la mafia Black. Así que no me sorprendió mucho que hubiese caído en la trampa con migo.

-Ellos aprovecharon mi debilidad con Trafalgar. –Murmure llamando la atención de mi hermano. –Aunque no se dé que lo conocen.

-Me suena ese tío, pero no se dé que. –Dijo Leo. -¿Es tú novio?

Me miro con una sonrisa sugerente. Me sonroje e intente esconder mi rostro de su mirada. Aunque me gustase no lo reconocería nunca, prefería que una manada de ñus me pisotearan antes de ceder y decir mis sentimientos.

-No.

-¿Y los otros dos? Ya sabes los de los gorros.

-Tampoco.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-No.

-Mientes.

-Lo que tú digas.

…

Bellamy, despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue recitar un sinfín de insultos y amenazas, mientras intentaba salir del agujero. Sarkies aun seguía inconsciente.

-Soltarme. –Ordeno el rubio. –Se lo diré a Doflamingo.

Doflamingo. Había oído ese apellido en alguna parte. Pero no recordaba donde. Supuse que ese sería su jefe.

-Cállate, hiena. –Leo se acerco a él y se puso en cuclillas. –Dime a que ha venido ese jueguecito de antes.

Leo se puso en modo, policía malo. Pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue que Bellamy le escupiera en la cara. Leónidas con una sonrisa se quito la saliva del rubio y se limpio la mano en el pelo de este.

-No me hagas repetirlo. –Dijo Leo con tono amenazador. –Suelta la información ahora. O are que sonrías como un payaso*.

Ahí estaba la vena sádica de Leo. Si eso no le hacía hablar no sé lo que lo haría, porque era de estúpidos o valientes guardarse la información cuando peligraba su integridad física. Bellamy entro en discusión con Leo. No dejaba de repetir cosas sobre el famoso Doflamingo.

Harta de que no avanzase el interrogatorio me levante. Estaba dispuesta a irme a casa, esto era muy aburrido.

-Me voy. –Le informe a Leo. –Encárgate de todo. Llámame cuando tengas algo…y déjalos vivo. Así sufrirán más.

Leo sonrío y me despidió con la mano.

…

Caminaba por la calle que llevaba a la urbanización donde vivía. Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque aun tenía un borrón en la memoria cuando intentaba recordar lo que paso en esa noche de fiesta. Ya lo descubriría, y también lo haría con el motivo que tuvieron los "Secuestradores" para mentirme y hacer lo mismo con Leo. Reunir a los hijos de un mafioso más o menos peligroso, de esa forma era algo inusual.

Agite la cabeza. Quería deshacerme de todo esa mierda que había en mi cabeza. Solo quería centrarme en el presente. Dejar de enredar más las cosas y dormir.

…..

*Pasar por el aro: Ceder.

*De buenas a primeras: Aceptar algo sin contemplaciones.

*_Dominatrix:_ Mujer mandona.

*Sonrisa del payaso: Es una práctica típica que se le suelen hacer a los soplones. Consiste en rajarle las comisuras de los labios hasta las orejas.

*Frungir: Es una palabra (No aparece en los diccionarios) muy usada aquí en Madrid, que quiere decir: tener sexo.

**N.A:** Bien espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente será un extra con todas las locuras que cometieron esa noche. Tengo que reconocer que el caído en lo típico de sacar al tipo de abrigo de plumas rosas y sus secuaces, en la historia. Pero es como quería hacerlo, creo que podré sacarle hasta el tuétano a esos y "refrescaran" un poco el habiente de: adolescentes que solo se preocupan en frungir*. Pero no será lo típico de que molesta a la chica para fastidiarle a Trafalgar, lo hace con otros motivos. Puse a un Kid despreocupado con lo de Trafalgar, porque es como me imagino que reaccionaria. No es una monja de la calidad, es un tipo sin corazón que no le preocupa algo si no le afecta él. Sobre Leónidas, es un personaje basado tanto físicamente y psicológica, al antagonista del juego _Far cry 3_, Vass Montenegro.

Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews.;) Contarme cositas, si os gusta, si lo odiáis, si os da igual. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia para alguna locura que pueden hacer estos locuelos muchachitos(Ironía pura), me haría muy feliz que me la dijerais. Venga hasta luego. :D


	11. I'm Not Alright

**N.A: **Holaaa! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Sé que dije que publicaría el extra de Black hell, pero a mitad de capitulo me inspiración hizo _puffff!_ Y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. (Sorry :(, prometo que lo subiere cuando la inspiración regrese a mí.) Así que para compensar eso, he escrito un capitulo que tengo la certeza de os gustara.( O eso espero.) **Advertencia:** Contiene lime de una crak pairing. Y algunas parejas canon. Disfrutar de la historia :)

…

Capítulo 11: I'm Not Alright. (Sanctus Real.)

Cruce la puerta del instituto con paso decidido, repitiéndome una y otra vez: "Lo mató, juro que lo mato." Y es que la noche anterior recibí un mensaje de Penguin que decía: "Law, se fue a casa después de decidir que no aguantaba más soportarnos. Así que nos abandono…y encima tenía el teléfono sin batería." Me dio tanta rabia que me prometí devolverle la putada. No sabía cómo pero algo se me ocurriría.

Entre en clase y me deje caer en la silla de mi pupitre. En la tercera fila, al lado de la ventana. No había hecho más que poner un pie dentro y ya me sentía agotada. Apoye los brazos encima de la mesa, los cruce y deje caer la cabeza entre ellos en una almohada improvisada. Los madrugones no me sentaban bien, y cualquiera que me viera diría lo mismo, estaba tan fuera de mi misma que parecía un zombie retrasado. Cosa que no tardo en señalar Nami, la peli-naranja, cleptómana de mi clase.

-Menuda vida traes a este lugar. –Dijo de forma sarcástica sentándose enfrente de mí. -¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

No sabía cómo contestar, le decía que todo estuve bien (Porque todo fue bien, al menos la mitad) o le contaba los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

-Soportables. –Termine contestando. – ¿Y tú?

-Yo genial….

Desconecte del mundo y me quede viendo como parloteaba sin cesar, mientras de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza para tratar de parecer que la estaba escuchando. No es que no me interesase su vida, pero a mi cerebro la parecía más entretenido en pensar en un mini pirata cantando la siguiente canción: "Ohhh, once moscas rondando un muerto, doce veces cayo del puerto, trece damas me llevo al huerto, ¡eso es ser pirata!"* Y todo eso mientras baila encima de una cubierta de un barco. Lo sé mi imaginación era única.

….

El timbre de la primera clase sonó, ya empezaba la tortura y le muchedumbre que había dentro de la clase se sentaron en sus pupitres. Nami me sonrío y se fue su sitio. Que estaba en la otra esquina de mi clase. Antes de irse me dijo que me esperaba en los vestuarios del gimnasio para continuar hablando allí.

Saque el libro de tecnología, un cuaderno y el estuche de la bandolera y los deje encima de la mesa y espere a que él educador hiciese su gran escena. Lo primero que vi fue el tupe azul eléctrico del profesor Franky, le llamaban el "Cyborg", desconocía el porqué, aunque me atrevía a decir que era por las prótesis de metal que remplazaban su nariz y barbilla. Llevaba gafas de sol, una cadena de oro y camisa hawaiana. Llevaba pantalones y zapatos, a pesar de que en cierta ocasión nos informo que él prefería ir en tanga y descalzo, con eso se gano la etiqueta de pervertido. Tenía un tatuaje en cada brazo, que eran unas estrellas azules.

-¿Preparados para una clase, súper? – Pregunto haciendo su peculiar pose. –Como es el primer día, os hare un examen. –Añadió con una sonrisa. -¿Preparados?

¿Examen? Vale ahora sí que iba a tirarme por una ventana o algo. Los exámenes de tecnología eran un suplicio, o al menos para mí que era una patata en esa signatura, fue la que menos nota saque. La aprobé más bien por el comportamiento, me dedicaba a tomar apuntes y seguirle el rollo a Franky y eso porque era fácil.

Con una mueca de desconcierto y una súplica en mi mente a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, cogí la hoja que contenía el examen. Ahogue una exclamación de pánico mas ver el contenido, era todo un lío.

….

La clase de tecnología acabo, pero antes de irse Franky nos dio los exámenes corregidos. (Si que era el rápido para algunas cosas) Había suspendido con un tres y medio. Como castigo de mi mala nota, Franky me dio varias hojas de ejercicios para que los hiciera para mañana. Con un suspiro metí todo en la bandolera y me dispuse a salir por la puerta hacia la segunda clase, gimnasia.

-Espérame. –Ordeno Nami agarrándose a mi brazo. –He dicho que íbamos juntas. ¿Tan tocada te ha dejado el examen que sigues igual de atontada?

No respondí me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba un poco afectada, el primer examen del trimestre y ya había suspendido, que cabeza la mía. Nami parecían notar mi aura de depresión, porque para intentar animarme empezó a contarme un montón de cotilleos que había escuchado.

Llegamos al gimnasio y pasamos al vestuario de chicas, la peli-naranja seguía contándome esos chismes aun cuando estábamos cambiándonos de ropa.

-Dicen que el profesor Franky esta enrollado con la profesora Robín. –Dijo cerrando la puerta de la taquilla donde había metido sus cosas. -¿No te parecen que hacen una pareja algo rara?

-No sé. –Me encogí de hombros. –El amor es raro por sí solo.

Y tanto que lo era. Mira que hacer que me enamorara de ese psicópata de Trafalgar, o una de dos, o Cupido tiene la puntería en el mismito culo o era un jodido sicario.

Salimos a las pistas de atletismo que estaban en el exterior. La mañana había hecho su avance y un cielo despejado acompañado del sol resplandeciente, nos saludaba.

El profesos estaba de baja así que nos dijeron que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Nami, me arrastro junto con Vivi, (una chica peli-azul con complejo de princesa que iba a nuestra clase y era algo tímida), hacia la sombra que daba un árbol cercano. Nos sentamos en el césped y continuamos chismorreando sobre todo.

-Qué bueno que esta Sanji. –Dijo Nami sonriendo de forma picara. –Estará en un curso mayor, pero cada vez que me lo cruzo por los pasillos es increíble.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Pregunto de forma retorica Vivi. –Yo prefiero a Kohza.

Genial ahora estaban hablando de sus preferencias ante los chicos. Y estaba segura de que también tendría que decir las mías, prefería callármelas. Pero por curiosidad las diría, solo para ver la reacción de esas locas.

-¿Y a quien prefiere nuestra pequeña Black? –Nami quiso saber. –Dímelo.

-No sé. –Dije bajito. –Me van los tipos rudos. Tal vez como Trafalgar.

-¿Trafalgar?

Ambas preguntaron completamente alarmadas. Nami puso su mano en mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura, pensaba que lo había dicho porque sufría un delirio. Vivi comenzó a abanicarme con la mano.

-Debes de estar loca. –Me regaño la peli-naranja. –Vale que está bastante potable*, pero da miedo.

-Ya lo sé. –Replique quitando su mano de mi frente. –Solo lo decía. No tengo preferencias. Además Kid me mataría si se entera que me gusta. –Dije una mentira, porque al pelirrojo le daba igual y ya lo sabía. – Si me gustase el ojeroso, no me juntaría con él.

-Nicte. –Nami dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué te juntas con la Kid? ¿Estáis saliendo?

Me quede pensativa un rato y un poco horrorizada. Creía haber dejado claro que ese pelirrojo no me gustaba como novio.

-Me cae bien, somos amigos. –Respondí completamente indiferente. –Hemos tenido cada desventura, prefiero no hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué?

-Quien me mandaría juntarme con ellos. –Murmure ignorando su pregunta. –Si lo llego a saber. Me hubiese quedado en un rincón calladita.

-La verdad es que no hubieras aguantado sin juntarte con ellos mucho. –Vivi informo con una sonrisilla. –Parecéis cortados por el mismo patrón*.

-El uno para el otro. –Añadió Nami. -¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Lo habéis hecho ya? ¿Lo elegiste porque no tenías nada que hacer con Trafalgar?

Puse una mueca de fastidio, ellas parecían pasarlo bien a mi costa porque no paraban de reír.

-Dejar de decir eso. –Replique levantándome dispuesta a irme. –A mi no me gusta nadie.

Cogí el camino dirección a los vestuarios dejando tras de mí los comentarios y disculpas de esas dos cotillas. Las ignore al igual que ignore el balón de futbol que se acercaba a mí. Me golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, tan fuerte que acabe algo mareada. No dolía mucho….Vale era un dolor tan fuerte que temí romper a llorar como una cría. Nami y Vivi se acercaron a mí para preguntarme como estaba. Mire con desprecio hacia el campo de futbol, allí algunos chicos no paraban de reírse y felicitar a quien había hecho la proeza de darme con el balón.

Mi sorpresa y confusión, crecieron cuando vi el responsable. Nada más y nada menos que Luffy. El pelinegro se acerco a mí corriendo, con las manos como si fuera a rezar.

-Lo siento. –Dijo el agachando la cabeza y elevando las manos. –No quería darte.

-Nada. –Quite importancia al asusto. Aunque me dolía la cabeza de forma salvaje. –Iré a la enfermería y ya. Pero no creas que estas a salvó, esta te le devuelvo.

-Shishishishi… Ok. Adios Nicte.

Luffy se fue corriendo riéndose. Por mi parte deje claro a las chicas que no pasaba nada y fui a buscar mis cosas para poder ir a la enfermería.

…

Entre en la enfermería y me quede algo extrañada a no ver a la enfermera Kureha. Sin darle importancia al asunto busque en los armarios algo que me ayudase a aliviar el dolor. Y es que mi cabeza no dejaba de palpitar, y para mayor recochineo me saldría un chichón.

-Joder, no. –Maldecía al imaginarme mi cabeza con un gran bulto. – ¿Dónde están los analgésicos?

-¿Qué haces?

Me gire hacia la voz. Era trafalgar. Estaba levantándose de unas de las camas, efectivamente lo más seguro es que estuviese vagueando, pero aun sabiéndolo pregunte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Saltándome las clases. –Sonrío. -¿Y tú señorita Black?

-Buscando algo.

-¿Buscas esto por casualidad?

Me mordí el labio un poco al ver a Trafalgar con una caja de aspirinas en la mano y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, gracias. –Fui a coger la caja pero él me la retiro tan siquiera a rozarla con la punta de los dedos. –Dámela.

-No me des órdenes. –Dijo un poco molesto. –Pídemela como es debido.

-No pienso suplicarte.

Me cruce de brazos y le mire con hostilidad. Él sonrió y se acerco a mí.

-Venga, solo di: "Por favor dámela, Trafalgar." No es tan difícil.

El sonrío, se paró a poca distancia de mí y me agarro por la barbilla con su mano libre la que tenía ese tatuaje tan macabro de la palabra _Death_. Levanto mi rostro hasta que mis ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos grises. Sus ojos como el acero me ahogaban, pero eso era una pelea de miradas y aunque tuve ganas de abandonar el juego, la mantuve por cuestión de orgullo y me volví a morder el labio.

-Dilo. –Ordeno suavemente, podía notar su aliento cálido rozando mis labios. –Suplícame.

Mi cabeza se quedo en blanco. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran sus ojos demandantes y su sonrisa burlona. El era un sádico que disfrutaba de mi recién descubierta sumisión. Porque estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada, me había quedado muda, mi cuerpo temblaba y estaba completamente ruborizada. Cuando parecía que me iba a besar, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza. Todo los malos ratos que me había hecho pasar, las preocupaciones incensarías, los malos rollos entre amigos, todo. Entonces lo único que podía sentir era una furia incontrolable que termino haciendo que le diese una bofetada.

-Deja de jugar con migo. –Espete apartándome de él. –Quédate las aspirinas, no las necesito.

Si mirar atrás salí de la enfermería. Estaba completamente cabreada, nerviosa y algo excitada. La broma de Trafalgar había sido emocionante en cuestión de que lo tenía muy cerca de mí. Agite la cabeza para borrar eso. Solo me faltaba tener que buscar algo bueno a eso.

…..

Miraba fijamente la botella de naranjada que estaba enfrente de mí. Viendo como sus burbujas subían y bajaban. Había llegado a casa, y estaba vacía así que continuaba pensado en que casi me beso con Trafalgar. Creyendo que tal vez beber algo me ayudaría a olvidarme un poco del asunto que había pasado en la enfermería cogí una botella de la nevera. Y ahora estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás del salón, observando la nada con la mirada perdida.

Era imposible sacarme de la cabeza a Trafalgar. En como casi nos besamos y en cómo le había golpeado. Pero era normal mi reacción, no puedes ir besando chicas así porque sí. Y menos si la haces todas esas putadas. Pero el ahora me odiaría. Y a mí me gustaba. Quería estar con él, pero no de esa forma.

Me sentía un poco herida emocionalmente. Porque notaba que él había hecho eso solo para entretenerse. Nunca respondería a mis sentimientos y eso me rompía por dentro. Al borde de las lágrimas las contuve y hundí la cara en un cojín para evitar que se derramasen. Me estaba deprimiendo cada vez más en momentos, no estaba bien.

-¡Arhg! –Grite un poco. Quería dejar de pensar es eso. –Mandame algo con que entretenerme. Por favor, Goku.

Mire el techo con cara suplicante.

Pareció que mi suplico llego al cielo. Porque llamaron al timbre. Corriendo me levante y fui a abrir la puerta. Pero la volví a cerrar cuando vi quien era.

-¿En serio, Goku? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Kid era buena compañía?

Suspire y volví a abrí la puerta. Era cierto que no tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero la curiosidad me pudo y me obligo a escuchar lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves a cerrarme la jodida puerta en la cara? –Kid pasó a dentro y comenzó a zarandearme por los hombros. –La próxima vez te mato.

Cuando se quedo a gusto de gritarme amenazas y zarandearme. Se cruzo de brazos puso cara de interesante y sonrío de forma orgullosa.

-Te he elegido para que me hagas las tareas de dibujo. –Dijo. –He oído que eres buena en eso. Así que hazme los deberes.

-No.

Me negué de forma inmediata, no había hecho más que cruzar la puerta y me pedía que le hiciese los deberes.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. -¿Acaso quieres algo a cambio?

Una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. A Kid se le daba bien las cosas de tecnología y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la ingeniería. Podía pedir que me ayudase con las hojas de ejercicios que me dio Franky. Claro está que tendría que hacer su tarea de plásticas.

-Sí. –Confirme sonriendo. –Quiero que me ayudes con mis deberes de tecnología.

Kid se quedo pensativo, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

…...

Una vez que teníamos echas las tareas, Kid se dispuso a irse.

-A ti te pasa algo raro. –Dijo mirándome de forma significativa. – ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Sorprendida por la capacidad de observación de Kid abrí un poco la boca. Pero la cerré, mire el suelo y volví a encarar a Kid. No quería decirle lo que había pasado.

-No.

-Mientes. Si no me lo dices no me iré de aquí.

-No te quiero de ocupa.

-Entonces habla. ¿O prefieres que te lo saque por la fuerza?

-Inténtalo. –Sonreí de forma desafínate. –No hablare.

Lo único que se lo ocurrió a Kid fue comenzar a hacerme cosquillas. Al principio aguante riéndome, pero después de varios minutos. No aguate esa tortura.

-Vale…lo diré. –Dije recuperando el aire. –Pero no digas nada.

Kid sonrió orgulloso, su plan para sacarme todo funciono. Le conté todo lo relacionado con la supuesta desaparición de Trafalgar, lo de la trampa, que mi hermano estaba en la ciudad y lo de que Trafalgar casi me besa.

Cuando termine de relatar todo mire a Kid esperando ver una reacción por parte de él. Pero lo único que hizo fue agarrarme y echarme en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¿Qué haces bruto? –Pregunte histérica intentando zafarme de su agarrare. –Suéltame.

-Cállate. –Contesto Kid. –Dime cuál es tu cuarto. Hare que te olvides de ese cabrón ojeroso.

-En el ático.

No sé porque se lo dije. Pero que me dijese eso me dejo completamente desarmada.

…

Abrió de una patada la puerta de mi cuarto. Entro en ella sin miramientos y me lanzo encima de la cama. Solté un leve gruñido cuando Kid se echo encima de mí.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunte completamente desconcertada. –Déjame.

-No.

Kid se incorporo se quito la camiseta y la dejo tirada en el suelo. Con una mano me agarro de ambas muñecas y me obligo a que las elevase por encima de mi cabeza. Me miro con sus ojos dorados que parecían oro fundido, note como el calor me invadía. Hundió la cabeza en mi cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos y besos. Un gemido sorprendido escapo de mis labios cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Te he dicho que hare que te olvides de él. –Susurro en mi oído haciéndome temblar. –Así que estate tranquilita.

Me volvió a morder la oreja y para rematar lamio el pabellón auditivo. Me arranco otro gemido. Kid me soltó las muñecas y me quito la camisa, que fue a parar en el suelo también. Comenzó a darme suaves besos en el rostro, que conseguían arrancarme suspiros, bajo por el cuello, y intercalando besos con succiones y mordiscos fue bajando hasta el hueco de mis pechos. Con los dientes desabrocho el sujetador (se abrochaba por delante), y con impaciencia retiro las copas de este.

Mi mente era un lío, había un vacio que solo lo ocupaba los sentimientos de culpabilidad, vergüenza y placer. Con el brazo derecho me tape los ojos, mientras con la mano izquierda apretaba el enredón de la cama. Kid estaba torturándome masajeando mis pechos de forma algo violenta. Solté un gritito cuando me mordió el pezón izquierdo con fuerza, mientras tiraba del otro con los dedos. Parecía que mis jadeos y gemidos le animaban a continuar, se puso de rodillas y con ambas manos elevo mi cadera hasta que mis piernas descansaban en sus hombros.

-Mírame. –Ordeno el antes de pellizcarme con los dientes el vientre. –Enséñame tu cara.

Retire el brazo de mi cara y le mire con los ojos nublados en lágrimas. Me daba vergüenza mostrarle mi rostro completamente ruborizado. El sonrío de forma altiva, estaba orgulloso de verme tan vulnerable.

-Nunca lo diría, pero así estás hermosa.

Dijo antes de desabrocharme el vaquero, y me lo quito antes de poder decir nada. El se levanto y me dejo en la cama tirada, en bragas, con el cuerpo temblando y la respiración agitada. Me miro como si observase la mayor de las obras maestras y sonrío.

-Tengo intención de llegar hasta el final.

Kid se volvió a echar encima de mí. Acariciando mi cuerpo con ambas manos, desde los hombros, entreteniéndose con mis senos, arañando de forma suave mi vientre, hasta las caderas. Apretaba los dientes para que de mi boca no saliera más gemidos o gritos que le excitasen más, porque ya podía notar el bulto que creció en sus pantalones. Pero tanto placer me volvió loca, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así y la curiosidad de saber que pasaría después me empujo al placer.

Mordí el hombro de Kid cuando este acaricio con un dedo mi humedad por encima de la tela de las bragas. Podía escuchar su risa maliciosa. Entonces una chispa de cordura en mi cabeza hizo que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto de que me acostase con Kid. El era mi amigo y no le veía como algo más, aunque fuese un hombre y me estuviera provocando todas esas sensaciones maravillosas. Si lo hacía, si perdía mi virginidad con él, (Si era virgen ¿Algún problema?), luego sería completamente incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

-Kid, para. –Dije cortando el rollo. –No puedo hacerlo.

Kid puso cara de fastidio pero luego se levanto y se puso su camiseta en completo silencio. Tal vez le había herido el orgullo. Me senté en la cama y cogí mi ropa del suelo.

-Eres increíble. –Intente romper la tensión. –Un poco más y perdería la cordura.

Me reí un poco y vi como Kid sonreía. Comencé a vestirme. Kid se sentó a mi lado y me miro como animándome a que le siguiese echando flores*. Aunque aun se notaba un poco reacio.

-¿Por qué me has detenido? –Pregunto serio. –Quería llegar al final.

-Lo sé. Pero no estoy preparada, además somos amigos. Ni siquiera sé como mirarte ahora.

-Como siempre. Olvidemos esto. –Replico. Luego sonrío y se señalo la entrepierna. -¿Qué hago con esto ahora?

Le mire como si le hubieran salido cejas. Prefería no decir nada.

…..

*Esta canción la oí por ahí, me hizo tanta gracia que decidí ponerla.

*Potable: No se refiere al agua, se dice cuando un chico es guapo y te gusta.

*Cortados por el mismo patrón: Se dice cuando dos o más personas son iguales a cuanto carácter y gustos.

*Echar flores: Alimentar el orgullo ajeno.

**N.A:** Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. No soy muy buena con los limes o los lemons, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para escribirlo. Bien, por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir, dejar reviews.;) Hacen que me motiven para continuar la historia, por no decir que soy un poco dependiente de ellos.

En breves subiré un nuevo fic. Sera un LawX OC, y la oc será Nicte, (Estoy encariñada con esa pareja) Sera en el mundo de OP, así que habrá mucha más acción, violencia y todo eso…Espero tener el mismo apoyo con él, como el que tengo con esta historia.

Venga hasta luego. :D


	12. Days go by

Capítulo 12: Days go by. (The offspring.)

A la mañana siguiente al salir de la ducha, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y cogí el sacador de pelo. Mientras me sacaba el pelo, pensaba en todo que ocurrió ayer, menuda metedura de pata hubiese sido acostarme con Kid. Solté un suspiro y puse los ojos en blanco, debería olvidarme del tema lo más pronto posible.

-¡Nicte! –En ruido del sacador me impedía escuchar bien la voz. –Déjame la pasta de dientes.

Raquel entro en el cuarto de baño antes siquiera de que yo dijese algo. Cogió el tubo de dentífrico y se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa de arpía. Ignorándola comencé a peinarme el pelo.

-Pareces un caniche con tanto pelo. –Comento ella, refiriéndose a mi melena. –Deberías cortártelo.

-¿Por qué no te cortas tú la lengua? –La mire molesta y hice un mohín de fastidio. –Sal de aquí.

-Que mala eres.

-Lo sé.

Las siete y media de la mañana, y ya tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. De repente Raquel clavo su mirada en mi cuello y ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿De qué son esas marcas? -Señalo mi cuello.

Confusa recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta, dejando al descubierto mi piel, que mostraba pequeñas marcas rojizas. ¡Chupetones! Mi cuello hasta un poco más allá de la clavícula, estaba marcada por esas cosas. Raquel comenzó a reírse mientras yo intentaba pensar en una forma de ocultarlos. Ese cara murciélago de Kid, era el responsable de que tuviera eso ahí.

-¿Quién te los has hecho?

-Nadie.

-No mientas, putilla. Venga dímelo. –Insistió ella. –No se lo diré a nadie.

-Lárgate.

-No, hasta que me lo digas no me muevo.

-Seguramente son picaduras. –Replique con poca convicción. –Así que no te montes tus fantasías.

-Pues esos bichos tienen que ser muy grandes para que dejen semejante marca. –Hizo una mueca de asco, seguramente al imaginarse un animal gigante o algo. -¿Tal vez murciélagos?

-Si claro, Batman.

Dudo mucho de que hubiese notado mi sarcasmo, pero no le di importación y la eche, prácticamente la empuje, del cuarto del baño. Lo mejor para tapar esas marcas era maquillaje y para rematar ocultarlas con el pelo de forma natural. No debía montarme un drama, por eso no seguiría los ejemplos de las series, películas y eso, porque aparecer con un pañuelo en sociedad cuando nunca antes lo habías hecho, solo conseguiría parecer más sospechosa y la gente querría saber que ocultaba detrás de él.

Salí de mi cuarto y comencé a vestirme. Me puse unos shorts negros y camisa de tirantes roja y me calza mis zapatillas altas rojas. No baje de mi cuarto hasta que las marcas estuvieran bien tapadas. Con un bostezo comencé a bajar las escaleras mientras me colocaba mi bandolera. No tenía tiempo de desayunar, así que simplemente pille un zumo en brik de naranja que tenía Raquel encima de la mesa, (se puede decir que se lo robe), y salí corriendo de casa.

…..

Las tres primeras clases habían acabado y era la hora del descanso. Estábamos los tres de siempre en la azotea.

-Ptss…-Llame a Killer por lo bajo. Cuando tenía su atención señale a Kid. Este estaba tirado en el suelo, echándose una siesta con un libro en la cara para evitar la luz del sol. Era mi oportunidad de fastidiarle un poco. –Atento a esto, rubiales.

Killer sonrío de forma cómplice cuando saque un rotulador rojo del estuche. Le quieta la tapa y con mucho cuidado retire el libro de la cara del pelirrojo. Era hora de desatar mi vena artística y…más sádica, era una venganza por los chupetones.

-Te voy a dejar divino de la muerte. –Murmure acercando la punta del rotulador a la frente de Kid por la altura de donde deberían estar las cejas. –¿Qué crees tú, Killer?

-Que tendrás suerte si no te mata.

Killer era un aguafiestas a veces.

Me encogí de hombros y con una precisión de cirujano, presiones la punta del rotulador en la frente de Kid y comencé a hacer un par de líneas a modo de cejas. Cuando termine mi obra maestra, el rubio tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-Te la has cargado. –Anunció el rubio. –Reza para que tarde en enterarse.

-¿Y qué me hará? ¿Tirarme una lata de refresco a la cabeza?

-¿Acaso diferencias el bien del mal?

Killer parecía estar poseído por el espirito de un psicólogo, o al menos esa fue mi sensación, esa clase de pregunta no era normal.

-El bien y el mal. –Dije levantándome. Luego le mire fijamente y esboce una sonrisa algo torcida. –Son términos ambiguos.

Hice una floritura en el aire con el rotulador, parecía que firmaba en el aire, y sonreí más ampliamente.

-Estas locas.-Murmuro Killer. –Mujeres…

-¿Has roto con la novia? –Pregunte cogiendo al azar mis cosas. –Estas tan…melancólico.-Adopte una aptitud teatral y dramática. -¿Acaso recuerdas las memorias que creasteis juntos? El primer beso, cuando os tomabais de la mano, cuando os mirabais a los ojos y no hace falta decir una palabra porque os confesabais vuestros sentimientos con la mirada...

-¿Quieres que vomite arco iris?

-Tal vez.

Nos reímos un poco. Pero Killer confirmo mis sospechas, había roto con su pareja. Pero fue en mutuo acuerdo y quedaron en términos medios, sin rencores y todas esas movidas.

Antes de que el recreo acabase me despedí del rubio, a Kid no había quien lo despertara y después de que le dibujase cejas creo que era mejor dejarle dormir. Aproveche el cuarto de hora para ir a hablar con Nami. Que si mis cálculos no me fallaban debería estar en el patio.

-Hola chicos. –Salude a la pandilla. -¿Os importa si me acoplo?

-No. –Dijo Nami sonriendo. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Quería hablar con vosotros. Los bestias (Kid y Killer) están en plan muermo.

-Pues aquí no es diferente.

Señalo a los cuatro gatos que éramos. Solo estaban Nami, Zoro y Ussop. Los dos últimos eran dos raritos más en mi clase, el primero era un tío que tenia alma de koala (Dormía, dormía y dormía), tenía el pelo verde, era muy…escéptico y era uno de los mejores amigos de Luffy, tenía un fetiche raro con las espadas y su brújula interna estaba escacharrada. Y el segundo era un narizotas, cobarde pero con una puntería de muerte que su hobby era contar mentiras y hacer de inventor cuando le daba la vena. Me caían bien, pero tenía mis roces (Violentos) con ellos.

La situación era que Zoro estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta y Ussop estaba ensimismado montando algún cachivache. Nami por su parte leía una revista de chicas, que terminamos leyendo juntas mientras comentábamos los contenidos.

La sirena sonó dando por finalizado el recreo, era hora de volver a clase.

Por los pasillos dirección a mi clase, me cruce con Shachi, Penguin y Trafalgar. A los primeros los salude con una sonrisa amigable acompañada por un suave gesto de la mano, ellos me lo devolvieron igual. Bueno y a Trafalgar le saque mi dedo medio mientras sonreía de forma provocativa, que él me devolvió el gesto igual.

-¿Tensión sexual no resuelta? –Soltó Nami, sin tomarse las molestias de esperar al menos que estuviéramos seguras de oídos indiscretos. Todo el pasillo la oyó, provocando una reacción en cadena por parte de todos los que había en el corredor, que giraron la cabeza alertar a nuestra dirección. –Vaya, perdón.

Me dieron ganas de estrangularla ahí mismo, pero me controle, me limite a mirar a Trafalgar, ambos teníamos la misma cara de confusión.

-Más bien instintos homicidas. –Replique tranquila sonriendo. -¿Verdad, Trafalgar?

-Eso mismo. –Sonrió de lado. –Lástima que no tenga un bisturí a mano, así podría rajarte la garganta con él.

-Que cosas me dices. ¿Quieres que me sonroje? Yo preferiría una hacha oxidada, así podrá abrirte la cabeza con ella.

-Que buena idea. Pero oxidada, es muy cruel.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos de forma oscura. Los demás estaban concentrados alrededor nuestra, expectantes de aquel espectáculo tan macabro que estábamos ofreciendo. Tengo que mencionar que nos miraban un poco acojonados.

-Cierto. –Dije llevándome un dedo a los labios con gesto pensativo. -¿Tan vez prefieras las moto sierras?

Trafalgar soltó una leve carcajada claramente divertido. Pero en vez de retirarse continuo con el juego.

-Demasiado ruido. –Contesto el pelinegro. –Dejarías mi pobre cuerpo como los restos de un caimán. Aunque tal vez para la señorita preferiría usar un escalpelo, más delicado para rajar su carne.

-No es mala idea. Pero prefiero las cosas un poco más rudas.

-¿Un cuchillo carnicero?

-El corte es limpio, y el sonido es sorprendente.

-Sobre todo cuando rompe los huesos y atraviesa todo hasta clavarse.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, sonriendo desafiantes y con un pique de miradas.

-Dios, son iguales. –Escuche murmura a Nami. –Aquí hay tema.

-Lo quieren evitar pero no pueden. –Continuó Penguin. –¿Tal vez miedo al rechazo?

-Es lo más normal. –Shachi se agrego a la charla. –Sobre todo cuando tienen esa relación tan…¿Tensa?

Los tres habían hecho un corro donde comenzaron a debatir sobre la relación que teníamos Trafalgar y yo. Ambos nos miramos con desprecio y pretendíamos irnos.

-¡Maldita niñata! –Una voz exclamo desde el fondo, con tono amenazante. –Te voy a matar.

Un gorila de color rojo me cogió por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearme sin piedad. Kid parecía muy cabreado… ¿Por qué sería?

-Creo haberte dicho que esto ocurriría. –Puntualizo lo obvio Killer, que estaba sonriendo detrás de Kid. -Aunque en mi opinión lo has dejado muy…Guapo.

Comencé a reírme a pleno pulmón, a pesar de que Kid estaba agitándome como un espray de pintura. Nami estaba un poco asustada de la reacción violenta de Kid, pero el sentimiento que más había era la confusión.

-OK. –Dije como pude. - Suéltame, Kid. Por favor, creo que me estoy mareando.

El pelirrojo me soltó para luego cruzarse de brazos y poner una mueca de mosqueo. Confirmado, mi broma no le gusto.

-¿Explícame esto? –Exigió él. –Sé que es obra tuya, así que no inventes excusas.

-Tómatelo con humor. –Conteste quitándole importancia al asunto. –Estás, muy guapo.

-Lo único que has hecho. –Trafalgar entro en el trapo, sin delicadeza y riéndose por lo bajo. –Ha sido que parezca más un murciélago.

-¿Cómo has dicho, bastardo?

Kid parecía estar fuera de lugar, demasiado nervioso y molesto para que unas palabras le calmaran. Y trafalgar va y echa más leña al fuego.

-¿Quieres que te haga la cirugía plástica?

-Trafalgar, déjalo. –Intente calmar el habiente. –Kid, lo mismo para ti. He sido yo quien te ha gastado esa broma.

-Nicte, no intentes defender a este cabrón. –Siseo con desprecio Kid. Preparándose para comenzar una pelea. –Ya te castigare en su momento. Ahora déjame cerrarle el pico a este gilipollas.

Cuando el habiente se puso aun más tenso, la profesora de historia, Robin, apareció en el pasillo. Ella podía evitar esa pela, me permití soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Pregunto calmada ella. –Volver a vuestras clases.

Como nadie podía sublevarse a ella, obedecimos a regañadientes y volvimos a clase. No sin antes despedimos de forma vaga, hostil o amenazante.

…

A la salida del instituto me despedí de todos. Normalmente solía ir al _pub_ "Venganza" con los chicos, para quitarnos el estrés producido por las clases. Pero hoy no. Kid estaba cabreado con migo por hacerle esa broma, así que ni siquiera fui a buscarle para ponerle al corriente con el plan.

Fruncí los labios decepcionada, contando los pasos que daba y buscando el mp3 en la bandolera para ponerme música y olvidarme del mundo.

-Así pareces un pez. –Una voz dijo a mi lado. Era demasiado familiar. –¿Por qué estas de morros?

Me gire hacía la voz. Era Leónidas, él me miraba de forma divertida desde lo alto de su moto negra, llevaba un casco en la mano, el llevaba uno puesto así que supuse que ese era para mí.

-Asuntos privados. –Conteste parándome y cruzándome de brazos. –Así que lárgate.

-Tus palabras se me clavan en el corazón. –Dramatizo él.

-Estate agradecido que solo son palabras.

-La reina de hielo, vuelve a andar entre nosotros.

-No me llames así. –Replique. –Capullo.

Él sonrío despampanante y me tendió el casco, parecía el típico azafato de concursos. Lo cogí poco convencida, no entendía lo que pretendía. Así que me deje de preguntas y me puse el casco, luego me subí en el asiento de acompañante de la moto detrás de Leo y me aferre a él.

-Vamos a un sitio que te encantara. –Dijo antes de arrancar la moto.

La maquina se puso en marcha y me agarre más a mi hermano para evitar caerme.

…

Se detuvo delante de la entrada del parking de unos de los edificios más ostentosos y lujosos de la zona rica de la ciudad. Me gustaba el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunte bajando de la moto. -¿Venimos de visita?

Levante una ceja escépticamente y le mire confusa. Era imposible que mi hermano viviese ahí.

-Claro que no. –Dijo el quitándose el casco para luego bajarse de la moto. –Me he mudado aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tienes dinero?

-Sí.

Ahora sí que estaba desconcertada. Mi hermano viviendo en un lugar caro, era demasiado, inconcebible, impensable. Le seguí obediente hasta el interior de los edificios. Todo estaba impoluto y decorado de forma moderna, incluso la pintura que estaba colgada de la pared, para ser un garabato, estaba segura que valía más que mi casa. Subimos en uno de los ascensores y Leo pulso el botón del edificio más alto. Mientras estaba en aquel cubículo me percate de que, Leo estaba con la mandíbula tensa. Me reí por lo bajo, mi hermano era un poco claustrofóbico, odiaba estar mucho tiempo en un lugar cerrado.

-Relájate. –Sugerí mirando mi reflejo en el espejo que había dentro de la maquina y de paso aproveche para acicalarme un poco y mirar de reojo a Leo. –Debería estar yo más nerviosa que tú. ¿Así que vives aquí?

-Sí. Pensé que un tío como yo, con nivel. Debería vivir en un lugar acorde con mi personalidad.

-¿Por cuánto te has vendido?

Leo me miro como si de mi boca hubiese salido una serpiente. Era cierto que me costaba creer lo que decía de vivir en Pijoland, por eso pensé que debería haber hecho algo muy sucio para conseguir el dinero. ¿Prostitución? ¿Venta de drogas? ¿Tráfico de órganos? Muchas cosas de esas se me vinieron de golpe a la mente.

-Me van bien los negocios. –Dijo él. –Además tengo ya una edad para vivir por mi cuenta. Papá está conforme, así que ya me dejo irme de casa.

Asentí con la cabeza. Era verdad que Leo tenia veintidós años, y con esas edad normalmente los seres humanos nos independizábamos de nuestros padres, aun siempre había excepciones, algunos lo hacían antes de siquiera cumplir los diecisiete y otros ni siquiera movían el culo fuera de casa.

El ascensor se detuvo y bajamos. El pasillo que había era enorme, en el suelo una moqueta negra y de paredes de mármol blanco con algunos cuadros en ella, y solo había una única puerta de madera negra en el.

-¡Tachan! –Exclamo Leo, sacándose una tarjeta que parecía de crédito de color dorada del bolsillo. –Esta es la llave.

Se dio media vuelta y metió la tarjeta en la ranura, cuando se escucho un zumbido y una luz se puso de color verde, el chasquido que hizo la cerradura indico que estaba abierta.

-Magia negra. –Murmure para mis adentros.

Estaba impresionada, pero no dejaría que Leo lo supiera.

-Bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar. –Canturreo Leo, permitiéndome que entrara en la casa.

Era enorme y luminosa. Ante mí, una paronímica de toda la ciudad, la playa y parte de las montañas, se desplegaba en el ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared opuesta. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar de emoción, eso era increíble. Tras el recibidor, había un armario empotrado y una mesita negra, comenzaba el gran salón predicho por un escalón bajo. Dos sofás modernos de cuero blanco formaban una L alrededor de una mesita de cristal, en las paredes blancas colgaban algunas fotos y pinturas, en un extremo del mueble bajo que bordeaba toda la pared principal se apilaban varios reproductores de vídeo y uno de música. Colgada encima de la pared enfrente de los sofás había una televisión plana tan grande como una cama.

En la parte alejada de los ventanales y tocando con el salón. Estaba una cocina ultramoderna donde todo se notaba que era nuevo, los armarios de color negro y en centro una estructura de mármol que hacía de mesa con varios taburetes altos a su alrededor. Y al lado de la cocina había una escalare de caracol de estructura de metal, de color rojo.

No me atrevía a tocar nada, era demasiado irreal, pero la realidad me golpeo bastante duro cuando Leo me dio una colleja acompañada por una risa satírica.

-Chula. ¿Eh? –Pregunto el. Se acerco a una puerta que estaba al lado de unas de las estanterías. –Esto es un baño. –Dijo. Luego señalo otra puerta que estaba al lado de la escalera. –Mi habitación. –Añadió sonriendo, luego señalo la escalera. –Arriba hay otra planta.

Sin poder decir palabra me quede estática en el lugar. Leo me cogió de la mano y arrastró de mí hasta arriba de las escaleras. Dentro de mi cabeza había una espiral donde todos mis pensamientos revoloteaban en círculo. Me estaba mareando.

En la otra planta había una puerta que deba acceso a una habitación impresionante.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojizo. La cama era una de matrimonio que estaba pegada a la pared que había una ventana con las mismas vistas que el ventanuco del salón, y a su lado había una solitaria mesilla de noche, unas estanterías. En una de las paredes pegado había un mueble bajo y al otro lado había un escritorio. Y por ultimo un tocador sacado de la época victoriana, de madera negra con aspecto gótico. Encima de él un espejo veneciano.

A los lados del cuarto estaban la puerta del baño, que solo era un cuarto con un lavabo, una ducha, un retrete y un bidé, y al otro lado de la habitación esta el acceso al vestidor que era una puerta corredera, dentro de él había dos armarios, una cómoda, un perchero y un zapatero.

-¿Qué te parece tu cuarto? –Pregunto sonriente. –Vivirás con migo.

Más escuchar aquello me quede a cuadros. Eso era demasiado pronto, yo vivía con mi madre en un chalet de tres plantas en una de las urbanizaciones más "Lujosas" de la ciudad. No creo que me dejase mudarme con Leo, principalmente porque la dejaría a solas con Raquel. Pero a mí me hacía ilusión irme a vivir con mi hermano a ese apartamento.

-Dudo que mamá me deje. –Suspire volviendo al mundo.

-Te dejara. Hable con nuestros padres, y ambos nos han dado su permiso. Creo que en una semana estarás completamente instalada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Como los has convencido?

-Sí. –Dijo convencido. –Bueno, con mi don de gentes. Mamá ha caído cuando le he dicho que estaré pendiente de ti -Te dejare libertad, por supuesto.- Y papá me ha dejado porque la idea le pareció buena.

Era hora de comenzar una nueva vida.

Continuara…

…

**N.A:** Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Ha sido un poco aburrido, quería cambiar de aires un poco. Por eso ahora Nicte vive con Leo, creo que la convivencia con los hermanos dará un poco de juego. Y en el cap siguiente, las cosas se podrán emocionantes así que esperar pacientes. Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	13. Kick in the teeth

**N.A: **Holaaa! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta _ (Añade el adjetivo que quieras) historia :). Siento de verdad el retraso con el que lo subo, pero he estado un poco enferma y no he tenido tiempo. También voy a comenzar a contestar vuestros reviews, siempre en cada comienzo de la historia. ¿Por cierto que tal la nueva portada?

**HeavyMetalGirl**: De verdad me alegro de que la historia te guste. Es un poco jodido manejar a los personajes y a veces cometo en terrible crimen del Ooc. Pero continuare con mis locuras.

**Joa:** Aquí tienes el capi, disfrútalo cielo.

**La tia molesta:** Bueno, se me paso ese detalle de los chupetones. Así que espero que este no, el próximo capi te guste más. También vi la peli y bueno me gusto pero no me dejo sensible…Soy una insensible :D. Y si ahora vive con su querido nii-chan. (P.D: A mí también me da flojera entrar en la cuenta, a veces.)

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: **Siempre he querido hacer una broma de ese calibre a un amigo, pero como todos tienen cejas y eso, pues me conformo con escribirlo.

**Gracias por los cumplidos y Reviews ). Y disfrutar de la historia :D**

…

Capítulo 13: Kick in the teeth. (Papa Roach.)

Me emocione cuando ya estaba completamente instalada en el piso que compartía con Leo. Pero mi hermano aun no se sentía del todo satisfecho, creía que faltaba algo. Así que mientras desayunábamos, él estaba meditando las infinitas formas de descubrir lo que faltaba. Sinceramente yo pensaba que estaba como una cabra, todo estaba completo y no había necesidad de nada, solo teníamos que sobrevivir y ya.

-¡Una fiesta! –Exclamo Leo de repente. – Quiero hacer una fiesta de inauguración.

Casi escupí el café en su cara. Estaba sorprendida por su declaración.

-¿Una fiesta? –Pregunte recuperando la calma. –Es lo que normalmente se hace…Pero… ¿De verdad?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, pero aun no estoy del todo recuperada de la vez anterior. (**N.A:** Capítulo 10 y 11)

-Es agua pasada. –Dijo Leo, sonrío como el angelito que no era. –Venga, puedes invitar a todos tus colegas. Así conocería a ese montón de hijos de pu…

Le eche una mirada asesina, había metido la cabeza dentro de la cabeza del lobo y estaba dispuesta a arrancársela.

-¿De qué, Leo?

-Del… ¿Señor?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Leo bebió un sorbo de su taza de café, esquivando mis ojos.

-Volviendo con lo de la fiesta. - Dije, forzando un cambio de tema. -¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Sexo, drogas y rock and roll. –Anuncio sonriente. –Una de esas famosas: _Party's Hard_.

-A ti te falta un hervor. –Suspire.

No comprendía a Leo y ni siquiera me esforzaría en intentarlo.

-Como a ti. Pero lo que quiero decir es que quiero que sea la fiesta del milenio.

-¿Milenio? Tú aspiras a demasiado. –Dije con cierto tono de burla. –Confórmate con que sea la fiesta del mes.

Me miro enfurruñado, seguramente ofendido y herido por mis palabras. Pero era verdad, es un poco presuntuoso decir que será la no sé que del milenio, cuando solo íbamos por el cuarto casi quinto mes del calendario. Leo dejo de fruncir los morritos y sonrío.

-Lo hare de todas formas.

-Ok. –Dije monótona. –Pero no quiero saber nada de tus planes. Solo me dices cuando va a ser y ya.

-¿No vas a participar? –Preguntó Leo, claramente molesto. Supongo que no quería hacer todo él solo. –Eres como un jodido gato.

Sonreí y maullé dando a entender que tenía razón, me parecía a los felinos en el aspecto de ser un poco vaga. Leo entrecerró los ojos y me miro de forma amenazante. Entonces lo único que se lo ocurrió fue darme un golpe en la cabeza con los nudillos. Solté un leve quejido, era un poco doloroso, pero estaba acostumbrada a eso. Cuando éramos más pequeños él siempre me daba un golpe cuando hacía algo malo. Hermanos…

-Vale, te ayudare. –Accedí obligada.

-Buena chica.

Leo bebió un sorbo de café, cerrando los ojos y completamente satisfecho. Me termine el contenido de mi taza de un solo sorbo y me levante. Leo me interrogo con la mirada.

-He quedado con unas amigas. –Conteste, estirándome como un gato. –Puedes llamarlo día de chicas.

Había quedado con Nami y Vivi para ir a la calle comercial y pasar el día ahí hasta que nos aburriésemos. Fui a mi cuarto para prepararme. Lo primero que hice fue darme una larga ducha, me peine con el pelo suelto y me maquille levemente, luego me vestí con vaqueros pitillo blancos y una camiseta con escote en la espalda de color negra, me colze unas sandalias negras de tiras con tacón y cogí el bolso. Baje las escaleras mientras me ponía el mp3, seleccione una canción al azar y me despedí de Leo con un gesto vago.

…

Cuando llegue a la plaza donde habíamos quedados, busque con la mirada a las chicas. No tarde mucho en encontrarlas e ir hacía ellas.

-Hola. –Salude plantándome delante de ambas, con una gran sonrisa. -¿Vamos?

Nami sonrio y se levanto enseguida del banco donde estaba sentada, arrastrando consigo a Vivi, que parecía un poco cansada. Eso me extraño un poco, solo acabábamos de comenzar la diversión y ella ya esta _Puff_. Además daba la sensación de estar un poco alterada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –La pregunte cuando tuve la oportunidad. –Te ves…nerviosa.

-No, estoy bien. –Puso una sonrisa leve en su cara.

-OK.

Nami enseguida fue asaltando cada tienda que veía. Vivi parecía encontrarse mejor pero aun me preocupaba un poco su desgana. Ahora estábamos en una tienda de ropa, mirando la mercancía y deseando que la ropa cumpliese las tres B´S (Bueno, Bonito y Barato).

No había mucha ropa que llamase mi atención, todo era bien de colores pastel, con volantes o estampados florales. Por desgracia yo era más de colores oscuros y de ropa de estilo roquero. En esa tienda todo era cursi o casi.

-Nicte. –Me llamo Nami.

Me gire hacia ella, estaba sosteniendo un par de vestidos en cada mano, con una expresión de juez de _reality show_. Compensando por lo que veía, los pros y los contras de cada uno. El que llevaba en la mano derecha era un vestido _vintage_ de color azul cielo, de falda plisada y las mangas un poco abultadas, tenía un escote cuadrado y en la cintura llevaba un lazo blanco.

En la mano izquierda llevaba otro vestido, pero este era con corte asimétrico de color rojo y ajustado que llegaba hasta el muslo, tenía un escote decorado con pradería.

Para Nami cuanto más sexy mejor, así que sin dudarlo señale el rojo. El azul era precioso, pero solo para ocasiones como conocer a la abuela de tu novio. Ella sonrío cómplice y sin miramientos dejo el vestido azul en una percha y fue a comprase la prenda roja.

Mientras tanto seguía vagando por la tienda en busca de alguna prenda que cumpliese con mis expectativas y fuese de mi gusto. Entonces unos golpecitos en el hombro me sacaron de mi mundo, me gire para encarar a quien me había llamado. Era Vivi.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Me puedes dar tu opinión?

Vivi al igual que la Peli-naranja, llevaba dos vestidos en la mano. En la derecha uno de corte sencillo de tirantes de color blanco marfil. Y en la izquierda otro que decía a gritos: "Soy una facilona." Era pegado, de palabra de honor y de un color rojo fuerte o como lo llamamos en mi tierra: "Rojo putón" (Como el pelo de KId, LOL) Ahora en serio, eso era algo que Raquel se pondrían. Sin contemplaciones señale el blanco.

-Ese sin duda. –Dije sonriendo. –El otro es demasiado. Ostentoso.

-Tienes Razón. –Corroboro ella. –Me he pasado con el rojo.

Nos reímos un poco. Entonces la acompañe a la caja. Fuera de la tienda estaba Nami esperándonos.

-Sí que habéis tardado.-Se quejo ella. –Vamos a otra tienda.

Mientras íbamos por la calle, no hacíamos otra cosa que chismorrear, sobre esto, sobre aquello, que si los chicos son solo idiotas, que si esta es una puta, que si la otra está con tal…Lo típico.

…

Estábamos en la terraza de una cafetería. Disfrutando de una pequeña pausa en nuestra travesía que eran las compras. Les había contado que me iba a vivir con Leo y que este para inaugurar el piso quería hacer una fiesta, pero mis argumentos fueron eclipsados por otra cosa.

-¿Así que tienes una cita? –Nami interrogo a Vivi. -¿Con quién?

La pobre Princesita, solo se le había ocurrido soltar la bomba de que había quedado con un chico para ir a no sé dónde. Pero lo único que había conseguido fue despertar la curiosidad.

-Sí, tengo una cita. –Contesto, sonrojándose. –Con Kohza.

-¡No puede ser!

Nami y Vivi se quedaron discutiendo los detalles de la famosa cita. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que tal vez por eso, la peli-azul estaba un poco rara. Sonreí un poco. Era tan bonito en amor puro, lo único que conseguía yo era contraer mal sanas obsesiones con tipos que daban miedo.

MI sonrisa de idiota se borro cuando vi una escena un poco extraña. No podía ser, no me lo quería creer.

En la calle de enfrente de donde estábamos, a unos pocos metros, estaba Raquel…con Trafalgar.

Mi mundo se puso del revés, pensaba que habían roto, y que para el psicópata salir con mi prima solo fue un mero juego con el cual entretenerse.

Me sentía como si me hubieran dado una patada en los dientes. Pero lo deje ser, estaba bien que hiciesen lo que quisieran con sus vidas. A la mía le parecía divertido escupirme en la cara, pero decidí no perder la calma.

-Nicte. ¿Ocurre algo? –Vivi me pregunto, había notado mí recién turbación.

Negué con la cabeza y con una sonrisa prefabricada en los labios. Por suerte parecía ser que estaban ajenas a la escena que se desarrollaba en la calle de enfrente. Pero no fue así. Lo habían visto tan bien como yo.

-O sea, que, no contento con fastidiarte y volverte loca. ¿Aun le faltaba restregarte por la cara sus conquistas? –Repaso Nami despectivamente, mirando hacia esa dirección con ojos de loca. –Este tío.

-Eso parece. –Suspire, dándome por vencida. –Pero lo peor es que esa es mi prima.

-¿La guarra que estuvo saliendo con él?

-Sí. Esa misma.

-¿Pero no lo dejaron?

-Se presume que sí, sí.

-¿Entonces para que ha vuelto esa tipa?

-Tal vez, la ha dejado embarazada.

Fue Vivi quien dijo eso, y Nami y yo la miramos como si hubiera sugerido prender fuego a una guardería.

-Estás loca. –La reprendió la peli-naranja.

-No, escucharme un momento: Tu prima salió con él, lo hicieron, rompieron,… Ella descubre que está embarazada, entonces ella vuelve a acosarle pidiendo que se haga responsable…

-¿Eh? –Dije completamente confusa y horrorizada, por partes iguales.

-Tal vez me equivoque. –Siguió Vivi. –Pero eso no lo sabremos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero al cabo de un momento Nami me miro seriamente y señalo a Trafalgar y Raquel acusatoria. Comprendí. Tenía algo que decir.

-A no ser que la Idiota esta, pregunte directamente.

No sabía si sentirme ofendida por qué me llamo idiota o ponerme en plan teniente y mandarla a la mierda a ella y su plan. Ni loca haría eso.

…Parecía que todos los planetas se habían alineado para joderme el día. Primero: Leo se había emperrado en hacer una fiesta. Segundo: No encontraba nada de ropa que me gustase y si lo hacía era o bien cara o no había mi talla. Tercero: Ver a Raquel de nuevo con Trafalgar, hizo que dentro de mí, salieran como zombis de su tumba, los sentimientos que creía haber enterrado. Cuarto: La conversación que mantuvimos las chicas. Y por ultimo: ¿Por qué coño, camine hacía ellos?

¿Qué había hecho en mi vida anterior para merecerme esto?

-Hola. –Salude tímidamente. Ambos me miraron como si fuera una Gorgona sedienta de sangre, de su sangre. Tal vez no debí haber sido muy directa. Pero no me achique y continúe. -¿Qué hacéis por aquí? Los dos juntitos.

Trafalgar miro a Raquel con una mirada seria. ¡Ay, madre! ¡Que la zorra de mi prima esta preña! Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba nervioso, un nudo se hacía en mi garganta y mis tics nerviosos volvían a mi ojo.

-Hablar. –Contesto secamente él. -¿Qué si no?

Raquel miro hacia otro lado avergonzada, ocultándose detrás de Trafalgar. Me extraño tanto, normalmente debería haber saltado a la primera y haberme echado a patadas y gritos. Pero estar tan modosita ella, no era normal. La mire mordiéndome el labio, luego dirigí la mirada hacia la calle opuesta, donde estaban las chicas, ellas me miraban atentamente y por ultimo enfrente a Trafalgar.

-¿Y, de que habláis?

-Asuntos privados.

Se mostro desafiante. Sonriendo con su típica sonrisa retorcida. Entonces ocurrió algo que nunca volvería a pasar, al menos dentro de un millón de años. Raquel salió de su escondite y se echo encima de mí, abrazándome y llorando como una magdalena.

-¿Esto? –Pregunte confusa. En el fondo quería hacerle lo de "Quita bicho" Pero solo le coloque la mano en la cabeza, intentando consolarla -¿Qué pasa, Raquel?

-Es un insensible, hijo de puta. –Ella hizo gala de su mejor vocabulario, apretándome más si podía, y haciendo que mi cerebro se quisiera suicidar. –Quería volver con él, pero me ha rechazo. Dice que le gusta otra chica. ¿Cómo es posible? Me rechaza a mí, la chica más perfecta del universo. –Se calmo un poco y dejo de abrazarme. Volvió a su pose de _Barbie_ y me miro desde lo alto de su orgullo. –El se lo pierde. Nos vemos, fracasados.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Agite la cabeza intentando deshacerme de los pensamientos que se me venían a la mente. Observe como mi prima se iba por su camino y me alegre de que ese momento tan _WTF?_ Acabase, pero aun me quedaba algo por resolver. ¿Quién era la chica que le gustaba a Trafalgar?

Le mire interrogante con una sonrisa de cotilla en la cara.

-¿Así que te gusta alguien? –Pregunte directa.

-Solo lo dije para que me dejase en paz. –Contesto él, impasible. –Era de esperar que se retirase cuando se enterase de eso. –Entonces me miro en plan homicida. –Pero tú, rata entrometida. Has hecho que lo planeado se fuera a la mierda. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Esto…Curiosidad. –Me mostré igual que él. –Tengo derecho a saber qué le pasa a mi prima. Además, ella se ha ido, así que tu plan solo ha tomado un giro inesperado. Peo estas de suerte, desde que me he mudado no la tengo que volver a soportar, así que no te daré una paliza.

-Así que te has mudado, y piensas darme una paliza. –Sonrío divertido. –La primera es posible, pero la segunda… ¿En serio?

Fruncí los labios y me sonroje un poco. El me seguía tomando por una molestia.

-Puedo llegar a sorprenderte. – Conteste sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-Eso me lo tendrás que demostrar. –Sonrió.

Trafalgar se fue dejándome en la calle plantada como una loca. Me encogí de hombros, al final le había sacado información, suspire y volví con las chicas.

-Falsa alarma. –Informe sentándome de nuevo en la mesa. –Solo quería volver con él y la ha rechazado.

Resumí los acontecimientos y seguimos con nuestro día de compras.

…

Llegue casi por la noche al portal de los edificios donde viva. Más entrar vi que estaba el sentado en el sofá del recibidor leyendo una revista pornográfica. Para Resumir, el Sr. Itachi, era el portero del edificio, tenía un aspecto un tanto cómico: Cara casi en forma de patata, calvo como una bombilla y una sonrisa de viejo pervertido. El típico y entrañable anciano con alma de adolescente salido.

-Buenas noches, . –Salude acercándome a él. -¿Qué lee?

-Historia, mi niña. –Contesto el sonriendo.

-Pero si es porno.

-Por eso. El sexo para mi es historia.

OK…Me retire lentamente de él, dejándole tranquilo para que continuase con esa lección de "Historia".

Me metí en el ascensor y pulse el botón del piso donde vivía. Estaba mirándome en el espejo cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogí enseguida y vi que era un mensaje de Nami. La muy cabrona, solo se le había ocurrido mandarme una fotografía. Hasta ahí normal, pero lo que no entendía como era una foto de Trafalgar y yo.

Ambos salíamos sonriendo como idiotas y con un pique de miradas. Además el lugar donde estábamos era la calle comercial, justo del momento de cuando Raquel se fue dejándonos a solas. Nami había hecho una foto furtiva, en plan paparazzi. Me entro una histeria imaginable.

Entonces me llego otro mensaje de ella: "Idiota, mira que buena pareja hacéis. Lánzate ;)."

Esta peli-naranja había conseguido un ticket en primera fila para irse al infierno. Molesta fui a guardar el teléfono en el bolso, pero la musiquilla que tenía como timbre llego a mis odios. Cogí el teléfono. Era Leo.

-Hermanita, búscate un lugar donde pasar la noche. –Dijo él –Tengo asuntos en casa y no puedes estar presente.

-Pero si estoy en el ascensor. –Me queje.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad márchate.

-¿Pero a donde voy?

-Ve a donde quieras, pero que sea con un amigo.

-¿No puedo ir a casa con mamá?

-No. –Su voz sonó alarmada. –Mamá no está en casa, tiene un juicio (**N.A: **Recordar que es abogada.) en otra ciudad y no está en casa.

-Pero Raquel…

-Olvídate de esa zorra. Esta con sus padres. No vayas a casa, ni a una ni a la otra. ¿OK?

-Claro, pero que… ¿Qué ocurre?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¿No estarás con una chica? –Pregunte mirando como el ascensor estaba casi en la planta donde iba. –Si esto es una broma…

-No estoy con una chica. –Contesto él. –Ahora márchate, ve a casa de un amigo y estate tranquila.

Colgó.

¿Cómo podía estar tranquila con eso? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué esa llamada? ¿A dónde iba?

Tenía una presión en el pecho y mis oídos me pitaban. Se sentía como si acababa de ser atropellada por un camión seguido de otros. La tensión me asfixiaba y sentía que podía romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Leo no mentiría con algo tan serio, así que no creo que fuese una broma.

El ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Delante de mí estaba la entrada de mi casa. Quería saber que ocurría detrás de ella, pero simplemente me resigne y le di al botón de la planta baja. Las puertas se cerraron y la maquina comenzó a descender.

-Supongo que tengo que obedecer. –Murmure para mí misma. –Pero… ¿Dónde voy?

Tenía aun el teléfono en la mano y al darle a la pantalla me salió la conversación que tenía con Nami y por consecuencia la fotografía.

¿Él me ayudaría?

Continuara….

**….**

**N.A: **Pues a aquí que llegamos. Os imagináis que Raquel hubiese estado preñada de verdad. El bicho que saldría de ahí sería extraño, Raquel + Trafalgar = Barbie psicópata. Ok, no. Bueno pues ya sabéis a Trafalgar le gusta alguien…¿Pero quién? ¿La vecina del quinto? ¿Nicte? ¿Kid? ¿Está enamorado de sí mismo? La última parte es un poco dramática, pero necesaria para continuar la historia…Y pobre Nicte, lo único que contrae son mal sanas obsesiones con tipos que dan miedo. Pero si es un tío como Law, creo que todas contrariamos esa obsesión. Y el , tiene un pequeño hueco en la historia, pero solo el esporádico. Últimas cosas a añadir:

Primero: Al principio de cada capítulo voy a contestar a vuestros comentarios, así que no os cortéis y preguntarme cualquier cosa (Dudas, preguntas de vuestros deberes, vuestro futuro, la lotería…) Y al final del cap voy a añadir (Casi siempre) una pequeña viñeta, sobre la historia. (Entrevistas a los personajes, comentarios de autor) (Queda más bonito así, porque decir que son idas de olla, no suena muy bien.)

Segundo: Aun quedan personajes por revelar. *CHAN CHAN CHAAAN*

Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	14. LoveKills

**N.A: **Holaaaa! Aquí estamos con el nuevo capi…Solo voy a decir que lo siento, no me he podido resistir a subirlo hoy, pero la semana que viene no puedo subirlo. Porque tengo que estudiar para un examen bastante importante , así que lo he adelantado y para compensarlo es muy largo.

**Ronda de respuestas:**

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll:** Claro que habrá una fiestaca con strip-póker, y mucho más, pero en otro capítulo…Lo del señor Itachi, nunca me lo imagine como el tío Lucas Adams, cuando lo leí no pude dejar de reírme yo solita, has dado en el clavo se parece a él. :D (Aunque un poco más pervertido y metomentodo.)

**HeavyMetalGirl**: Supongo que puedo decir que el resultado sería algo así: Raquel + Trafalgar = Barbie psicópata. Lo de Leo tiene su porque, y no, en este capítulo no se desvela lo que pasa. Con lo de la fiesta será una rayada, pero…no caigo a quien pueden invitar (._.)…(Si me lo puedes decir te lo agradecería.) Besos metaleros para ti también! \m/

**Joa:** Candente lo que se dice candente…es, espero que te guste, cielo :)

**Gracias por los Reviews : ). Y disfrutar de la historia :D**

**Advertencia: Contiene… **

Capítulo 14: LoveKills. (Her bright skies.)

Tenía una sería duda, no sabía con quien pasar la noche. No negaría que estaba nerviosa y con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza. Intente contactar con Kid, Killer, Nami…pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar que me acoplase a ellos, me ponían excusas o ni siquiera se molestaban en cogerme el teléfono. ¿Cuál fue mi última opción?

Tratar de hablar con Trafalgar para que me dejara quedarme con él.

Así fue como termine delante de la puerta de su casa. No estaba del todo segura si debía continuar, pero me arme de valor y llame al timbre sin muchas ganas. Escuche unos ladridos y creí que me había equivocado de casa. Cuando estaba convencida de que efectivamente me había equivocado, abrieron de golpe la puerta.

-¿Qué? –Espeto Trafalgar, molesto. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Tarde unos segundo en registrar la pregunta en mi cerebro, pero cuando lo hice me cruce de brazos y le mire. A pesar de que le había visto hace unas horas, le encontré incluso más atractivo y sexy. ¿Por qué? Pues porque, solo llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados encima. Ni camisetas, ni nada…solo eso y para hacer que me pusiera más cardiaca la tira de los bóxer se le asomaban. Por no ser que estaba serio, hubiera perdido la razón.

-Esto…Necesito un favor. –Dije cuando me recompuse, sonrojándome y mordiéndome el labio. -¿Podría quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

Él se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa retorcida jugando en sus labios. Me miraba con superioridad, y me sentí empequeñecida por su mirada de acero. Entonces algo me llamo la atención. Detrás de él, en el interior de la casa, había una cosa de color blanco, y peluda, parecía ser un perro o algún animal.

-¿Tienes mascota? –Pregunte sonriendo un poco, me gustaban los animales pero no me dejaban tener uno.

Entonces el animal se acerco y resulto ser un perro blanco. Se acerco a Trafalgar y ladro para llamar su atención.

-Este es Bepo. –Dijo él acariciando la cabeza del can.

Mire al canido y agachándome me puse de cuclillas delante de él, para mirarle más de cerca.

Era grande, de pelaje blanco y esponjado, con la nariz negra al igual que los ojillos, estos me miraban con curiosidad y con recelo. Tenía un collar naranja de cual pendía una chapa que era el mismo símbolo que solía llevar Trafalgar en la mayoría de su ropa, esa cara sonriente que parecía burlase del mundo y tal vez fuese de la raza de perro Samoyedo.

-¿Así que este tío es tu dueño? –Pregunte al animal. –Que mala suerte, Bepo.

Hice amago de acariciarlo pero me gruño un poco, parecía que estuviera ofendido por mis palabras. Pero luego, Bepo agacho las orejas y la cabeza e hizo un sonido lastimero, era como si dijera "Lo siento." ¿Acaso era bipolar?

-OK, no diré nada malo sobre él. –Dije señalando a Trafalgar con una mano y con la otra acariciándole la cabeza. Bepo miro a su dueño, moviendo la cola feliz. –Pero me tienes que reconocer que es un poco sociópata.

El animal agacho las orejas a modo de disculpas. Me reí un poco. Incorporándome de nuevo volví a mirar a Trafalgar, el ahora tenía una sonrisa que era un suceso paranormal. No era ni una sonrisa sarcástica, ni retorcida, ni sádica…Era una sonrisa cálida. Note como mi corazón se detenía unos segundos y volvía a latir con fuerza.

-Como si tú estuvieras muy cuerda. –Ironizo él. –Volviendo al asunto principal. ¿Quieres que te deje pasar la noche aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerle, pero estaba más que dispuesta a persuadirle. Sonreí con todos los dientes. No se me ocurría nada.

-Porque… ¿Eres un buen tipo?

Eso no se lo tragaba ni Bepo.

Podría haberme cerrado la puerta en toda la cara, haberme cogido y echado de la casa al estilo _Brooklyn, _o simplemente haberme dicho que no. Pero lo que ocurrió, no me lo esperaba.

Trafalgar me cogió de la muñeca y tiro de mí hacia el interior de su piso. Cerró la puerta y me encaro de nuevo.

-Solo esta noche. –Cedió, para sorpresa de todos. –Pero no me hago responsable de ti.

-Está bien, acepto. –Sería de locos rechazar esa propuesta, así que me apresure a añadir un merecido: -Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme.

-No lo tomes así. Solo pienso en las maneras en que me podrás devolver el favor.

Sonrío como de costumbre y se sentó en el sofá. Me senté a su lado, cruzando las piernas y le mire de soslayo. ¿Así que solo me ayudaba para que le debiese una? Estúpido y sensual, Trafalgar.

-¿Así que te has mudado? –Soltó de pronto. Gire la cabeza hacía él y asentí con ella, no tenía ni idea de que se acordase de ese detalle. -Por casualidad no abras venido aquí, a darme esa paliza. ¿No?

-Solo lo decía por decir.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de todo, aunque el parecía no darse cuenta, tal vez los disfrutaba, ver como la gente se desespera para que acorriese algo que pudiese continuar o acabar la conversación, le parecía divertido. Sin duda era un tipo raro, nunca sabrías lo que le pasaba por esa mente retorcida y cruel que poseía.

-Entonces estas aquí... ¿por?

-Tengo un pequeño percance familiar. –Conteste mirando el suelo. Mi voz se había roto un poco. –Mi hermano me ha dicho que no puedo ir con mi familia, así que…

Me calle dejando la tensión en el aíre, no podía dar más información porque yo carecía de esta, solo sabía que estaba tratando asuntos, nada más. Él no pregunto más, supongo que se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de eso así que me respeto y no saco el tema de nuevo. La verdad era que no quería ni mencionarlo, aun estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.

….

Dormir en un sofá, no era para nada cómodo, pero al menos Trafalgar me había dejado una camisa para que usase a modo de pijama, y eso me permitía cierto confort. Pero el maldito sofá, seguía siendo incomodo. Intente todas las posturas posibles para coger una donde estuviera a gusto, pero nada, al final acabe boca arriba y mirando el techo.

En el fondo me sentía algo nerviosa, no solo por lo de Leo sino también porque estaba en casa de Trafalgar. Era como mandar a una inocente oveja a las fauces del lobo. Pero quería que él me mordiera. No sé cuando perdí el culo por él, pero una sensación algo vergonzosa. Prefería tragarme mis sentimientos. Suspire, con esa actitud no llegaría a nada, solo conseguiría volverme más loca.

Kid dijo que me haría olvidarme de él, pero aunque se hubiera salido con la suya y hubiésemos terminado haciéndolo, creo que lo único que hubiéramos conseguido seria mandar nuestra amistad a la mierda.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose, detuvo mis pensamientos. En lo fondo lo agradecí, si seguía pensando mi cabeza podía haber estallado. Identifiqué enseguida que se trataba de Trafalgar, había salido de su cuarto, no sé porque, pero tenía la vaga idea que tal vez se trataba de que iba a utilizar el baño. Como quería evitar preguntas como: ¿Aun sigues despierta? ¿No puedes dormir?...Pues cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida, pero agudice los odios para poder escuchar lo que él hacía.

Podía escuchar sus pasos sobre la madera del suelo. Se detuvo. Otra vez los pasos, pero esta vez se oyeron cada vez más cerca del sofá donde estaba. Escuche como se arrodillaba en el suelo a mi lado, podía notar su presencia y su respiración relajada. ¿Qué pretendía? Acaso era un tipo de esos tíos raros/cursis que se dedican a observa a la gente cuando dormía, o estaba pensando en matarme cuando más vulnerable estaba.

Apreté más los ojos si podía más cuando me coloco una mano en la mejilla, aguante la respiración e intente ignorar el ruido de mis latidos. Entonces abrí los ojos de golpe cuando note una presión en los labios, era cálida, suave y un poco húmeda. Cuando mi vista se centro, lo primero que vi fue unos ojos grises que me miraban igual de sorprendidos que los míos. Espera… ¿Trafalgar me estaba, besando?

Alterada lo primero que hice fue observar impotente como Trafalgar se retiraba de mí, a una velocidad que envidiaría la luz, se quedaba sentado en el suelo y dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado.

Me quede sentada en sofá mirándole sorprendida y con miles de preguntas en la boca.

-Estas de coña. ¿No? –Era lo único que podía preguntar. –Me has besado.

-Solo quería hacerlo.

Me levante del sofá y le di al interruptor de la luz. Cuando esta ilumino el pequeño salón, pude comprobar que el me miraba sonriendo.

-¿Estas nerviosa? –Pregunto él. –Sé, que estas enamorada de mí...

-¿Y? Eso no significa que puedas besarme. –Replique molesta, cortándole.

-Pero en el fondo lo querías.

-Ahora lo único que quiero es matarte.

Se levanto del suelo y se acerco a mí. Solté un pequeño gruñido cuando mi espalda toco la pared, impidiendo que fuera más allá. El me acorralo poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y separando mis piernas con la suya propia. El se reía divertido y me miraba como un depredador a una presa fácil. Los labios de él se movieron a un par de centímetros de mi oreja, podía sentir su cálido aliento.

-No lo niegues. –Dijo Trafalgar sin alterarse. Comenzando a desbotonar los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba. Y cuando consiguió abrir la parte superior de esta, coloco su mano sobre mi pecho. -Te late el corazón muy rápido. –Susurro en mi oído antes de morderme el lóbulo.

Intente ahogar un gritito, pero fue imposible y se escapo de mi garganta. Sentía como mi corazón se disparaba incluso más y quería escapar por mi boca, temía comenzar a hiperventilar y aunque no podía verme la cara, podía apostar todo a que estaba ruborizada. El se río, claramente burlesco y comenzó a rozar mi cuello con la nariz, respirando mi esencia y descendiendo hacía mi escote.

No podía reaccionar, era como si estuviera congelada y lo único que pudiera hacer fuera pegarme más a la pared y apretar los dientes para que no volvieran a salir de mi boca esos ruidos tan vergonzosos. El me había dejado completamente vulnerable, y otra vez estaba saboreando la decepción de ser la sumisa. Estaba asustada, pero mi mente estaba nublada y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma contraría a esa sensación.

Comencé a intentar zafarme, pero cada vez que hacia un movimiento, él me impedía seguir dándome un ligero mordisco en el cuello. Así que volvía otra vez a la postura del principio, era como un juego de tira y afloja…muy sexy. Deje de intentar escapar, así que me rendí.

Me agarro por la barbilla, y hizo que mis ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos grises. La situación se había vuelto extraña y con una sensación de dulzura e intriga, insoportable. Sentía que me ahogaba en un mar inmenso de sentimientos y como se me cortaba la respiración.

-¿Te rindes ahora? –Pregunto con una sonrisa. –Buena chica.

-Déjame…-Un gemido broto de mi garganta en él se mezclaba la frustración y la excitación.

Él sin embargo sonrío travieso. Sin esperar más tiempo, pego sus labios a los míos, en un beso pulsado. Se retiro y me miro con una chispa de deseo. Otra vez volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. Los abrí parcialmente por la sorpresa, cosa que el aprovecho para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca y poder saborearla. Cerré los ojos y no dude mucho en responderle, aunque de forma algo torpe, a la calidez del beso y aunque no tenía ni idea de porque le respondía, había una parte de mi que gritaba que continuase.

Tenía la mente en blanco y lo único que podía sentir era el tacto mi lengua entrelazándose en una danza retorcida con la de Trafalgar. Cuando la necesidad de aire nos obligo a separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos fijamente. Era el detonante para desatar la pasión.

Sin pensárselo mucho me agarro de la mano y tiro de mi hacía su cuarto. Una vez dentro me fije que estaba en la más completa oscuridad y lo único que iluminaba la estancia era la pobre luz de la luna que se filtraba por única ventana. Era tan romántico y macabro a la vez. No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más, Trafalgar me soltó la muñeca y se sentó encima de su cama.

Estaba completamente sensible y podía sentir que mi temperatura corporal se había elevado y ahora mi sangre parecía lava que quemaban mis vasos sanguinos. Estaba completamente expuesta ante él. Solo llevaba la camisa abierta, enseñando mi ropa interior. Un conjunto de encaje color negro y rojo. Notar como Trafalgar me miraba, hizo que volviera a sonrojarme. Me eche mi melena castaña hacia delante, para taparme parte de la cara y me mordí el labio.

Él parecía pensativo, observándome detenidamente. Después de un momento alargo los brazos, me agarro y me sentó sobre él. Volviendo una vez más a atacar mi boca sin piedad. Esta vez me atreví a ir un poco más allá, así que hundí mis manos en su pelo negro, para atraerle más hacía mi. Rozando mi cadera contra la suya.

Entonces me queda quieta.

Sentada sobre él noté como algo se había endurecido repentinamente a casusa de los movimientos que había hecho. Sentía su excitación, y por un momento de debilidad roge porque fuese en todo su esplendor, porque aquel tamaño me asustó.

-¿Impresionada? –Murmuro divertido.

Con manos expertas me quitó la camisa, para luego estrecharme entre sus brazos y cambiar de postura. Ahora él estaba encima de mí y yo estaba tumbada en la cama.

Quería esto. Quería que Trafalgar me hiciera sentir la única chica en el mundo. Pero en el fondo estaba tan nerviosa que luchaba con migo misma para no comenzar a temblar. Y cuando sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi cintura, casi pierdo la batalla.

-¿Qué haces? –Casi grite cuando él comenzó a juguetear con mis senos por encima del sujetador.

-No lo puedo evitar. –Dijo él sonriendo. –Son perfectos para mí.

Abarco con su mano uno de mis pechos, dándome a entender que cabían en su palma aunque un poco a duras penas. No pude evitar sentirme un poco como un juguete, pero…ahora no me importaba. Volvió a pegar su boca a mi piel, saboreando mi cuello y rozando con sus dedos tatuados el hueco entre mis pechos, arrancándome gemidos cada vez más indiscretos.

Con una mano impaciente desabrocho el sujetador, dejando libre mi pecho. De pronto lo tuve sobre mí, apretando con los dientes uno mis pezones repentinamente endurecidos y esa pequeña presión fue suficiente para desatar en mí la necesidad de más. Trafalgar se retiro un poco, para poder mirarme. No esperó mucho y con una de las manos viajó hacia abajó comenzando a acariciar mi sexo por encima de la ropa interior. Reprimí un grito, sintiendo como me humedecía escandalosamente rápido.

—Mira cómo estás —pronunció de pronto lamiéndose los labios ante mis ojos. –Completamente, húmeda.

-No…digas eso. –Murmure, completamente avergonzada.

Con cada segundo que pasa, sentía que podía morirme del placer. Cada vez estaba más cerca de ahogarme en éxtasis, Trafalgar lo noto por lo que aumentó la rapidez de su caricia mientras apartaba la tela de mis bragas para tener un contacto directo e introducir un dedo dentro de mí y así ganar la pelea. Pequeños espasmos comenzaron a subirme desde el bajo vientre, Trafalgar paró en aquel momento dejándome casi exhausta y deseando más con la mirada.

-¿Por qué te has detenido? –Pregunte entre jadeos.

-No quiero que te corras, aun. –Se incorporo un poco y sonrío. Saco su dedo de mí y se lo lamio. –Eres repentinamente dulce.

Me mordí el labio e intente regular mi respiración. Era un completo idiota, me tenía lista y va y detiene todo y encima hace y dice esas cosas vergonzosas. Pero cuando iba a volver a protestar, el me beso en la boca con ferocidad. Demandaba mi sabor, no me hice de rogar y abrí los labios para dejarle que metiera su lengua en mi boca y así comenzar una pelea por el dominio. Mientras aun nos besamos, el me retiro completamente la ropa interior. Por mi parte perdía las huellas dactilares sobre su cuerpo, quería tocarlo y producirle el mismo placer que él me provocaba.

Así que tímidamente baje mis manos hacía su abdomen, notando su piel caliente en las palmas de estas. Tenía los músculos elegantes y bien definidos, como los de un felino, aunque estaba un poco delgado, seguía siendo perfecto. Entonces me detuve cuando llegue a la altura del ombligo.

No sabía cómo continuar desde ahí, era una inexperta y lo único que entendía de sexo, era gracias a las revistas, internet y por pasar mi vida rodeada de tíos. Así que decidí apagar mi mente y guiarme por mis instintos más primarios y estos me deban buenas ideas.

Con las manos temblorosas le desabroche el botón del vaquero y baje la bragueta. Trafalgar se separo de mis labios. Un hilillo de saliva nos mantuvo unidos hasta que el aumento la distancia. Me retiro las manos de su cuerpo y me obligo a tenerlas a ambos lados del mío.

-No seas impaciente. –Susurro él. Se notaba que le gustaba torturarme. -Déjame el control a mí.

El sonrió comenzando a bajar hasta mi abdomen intercalando besos, succiones y mordisco. Entonces cuando llego al ombligo introdujo la lengua dentro de este, robándome un gemido. Apreté las manos en la sabana y cerré los ojos, para concentrarme en los movimientos que hacia su lengua hasta llegar al pubis, se detuvo. Abrí los ojos para comprobar cuál era su siguiente paso, me miro con sus ojos grises llenos de deseo y curiosidad, casi quemaban, sonrío y se levanto.

-Nicte, te quiero corromper. –Se burlo, ensanchando su sonrisa. –Pero hasta que no digas mi nombre, no hare nada.

Espera…Ahora él quería jugar…quería que dijera su nombre. Vale hasta ahora siempre le he llamado por su apellido, pero era porque no me sentía lo suficiente confiada para llamarle por su nombre. Pero llegados a ese punto, me sentía capaz de llamarle lo que quisiera.

-Law. –El nombre se deslizo de mi lengua con una facilidad inaudita. -¿te lo vuelvo a repetir? Law.

Satisfecho se despojo de su ropa y se mostro ante mía completamente desnudo. No pude reprimir una sonrisa llena de deseo, me podría pasar la vida mirándole. Eran como una estatua griega perfectamente esculpida. Volvió a su posición encima de mí.

Podía sentir su erección palpitante contra uno de mis muslos, sin poder contenerme más tiempo me entro curiosidad de saber cómo era eso y sin previo aviso lo alcance con mi mano y comencé a acarícialo, masturbándole de una forma dolorosamente lenta. Era una pequeña venganza por no dejarme correrme antes

Una sonrisa de dibujo en mi cara, cuando Law soltó un gruñido. Fui alternando diferentes puntos presión, hasta que el líquido pre seminal se resbalo por mi mano desde la punta de su miembro. Ahora podrían cambiar las tornas y poder ser yo la dominante. Pero él se me adelanto de nuevo.

-No puedo más. –Anuncio incorporándose y agarrándome por las caderas para elevarlas un poco. Se acomodo entre mis piernas y sonrío con picardía. –Esto puede doler.

Sabía lo que quería decir eso así que me obligue a mantener la calma. Mi deseo era incontrolable y estaba más que preparaba y dispuesta para llegar al final. Así que le abrace con todas mi fuerzas.

Grite cuando entró en mí, sin delicadeza llevándose todo a su paso. Susurró un suave "aguanta" mientras comenzaba a moverse con una lentitud pasmosa. Dolía, pero no era algo insoportable solo incomodo y enseguida el dolor fue sustituido por el placer.

Tenía la mente en blanco, con cada segundo que pasaba él aumentaba la velocidad, hasta el punto de ser embestidas violentas. Me retorcía de goce bajo su peso y no podía dejar de clavar mis uñas en su espalda hasta el punto de que le hice heridas sangrantes.

No era delicado, era despiadado como un dañino veneno que quería derretirme por completo. Y eso solo hacía que me sumiese más en el placer y me entregase a él. Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez desando devorar al otro. De repente note como algo se rompía dentro de mí y una sacudida de en una sensación deleitante, me agitó, provocando que mis músculos se tensarás y árquese la espalda, para luego mi cuerpo se relajara bruscamente.

Una repentina explosión provocó que gritase casi con desesperación al llegar mi cuerpo al final, pero él no paró ni disminuyó su velocidad, continuó entrando y saliendo de mí mientras me revolvía entre placeres nuevos y deliciosos. Escuchar los gruñidos que se mezclaban con suaves gemidos salir de la boca de Law, volvía a encender mi cuerpo de nuevo, casi sin tiempo de respirar, sentía que mis entrañas se derretían y que me partiría en dos de un momento a otro.

—Aguanta un poco más… —pidió entrecortadamente mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía y abría los ojos para mirarme.

Fue un segundo que pareció durar minutos. Podía ver tantas cosas en sus ojos grises… sentía desesperación con aquella expresión que le estaba provocando. Law soltó un gemido ronco cuando llego al orgasmo. Y me llenó entre jadeos. Continuó suavemente un poco más hasta que acabó.

Se desplomo sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso, sin salir de mi interior mientras sonreía con una expresión de orgullo. Se quedó así unos minutos hasta que me levantó la cabeza lo justo como para volver a juntar nuestras frentes. Nos miramos intentando respirar con normalidad. Coloco una de sus manos tatuadas en mi pecho, y sus labios en mi cuello. Comprobando como mi pulso se normalizaba, podía notar su sonrisa.

-Quiero tu corazón. –Declaro él acariciando mi esternón con delicadeza. -¿Me lo entregarías?

-Sí. Pero solo si me das él tuyo también.

Él salió de mi agotado y en un gesto doloroso. Se tumbo a mí lado, me abrazo con un brazo, coloco la cabeza encima de mi pecho y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Yo estaba como en una nube, todo ocurrió tan rápido que aun me costaba creérmelo, me había entregado completamente a él, pero dudaba que el cambiase su opinión sobre nuestra relación tan rápido, seguro que para él esto fue un simple polvo.

Dicen que si amas a alguien pero este no te quiere, debes dejarlo ir. Esa norma no se aplicaba más a mí, no me importaba el futuro. Solo quería saborear el momento y explotarlo al máximo, así que solamente cerré los ojos y me quede dormida también.

No me importaba que me hubiese utilizado.

Continuara….

…

**N.A: **OK, no me matáis por favor. No me he podido resistir a meter algo de lemon explicito, la historia me lo pedía a gritos para continuar. Aunque es la primera vez que escribo uno en primera persona y lo público, así que tengo que reconocer que nos me dan bien. Espero que os haya gustado de todas formas :). Y sí, Bepo es un perro, no me gusta mucho la idea de ponerlo como un peluche o algo del estilo, un oso es un ser vivo, pero no se pueden tener de mascota (Complemente lógico) así que lo simplifico y lo convierto en un chucho.

Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


	15. Dear Heart

**N.A: **Holaaa! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Hurricane, que ya era hora. De verdad siento la espera con lo que lo subo, culpar si eso a los exámenes finales, que me han quitado mucho tiempo, y a mis musa, que parecen que se han cogido las vacaciones antes de tiempo y me han abandonado...

**Ronda de respuestas:**

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll:** Jajaja Me alegro de que te gustase :)Y espero que hayas dormido algo.

**HeavyMetalGirl**: Querida la tensión entre esa pareja de idiotas seguirá hasta que la historia acabe (que va para largo). Cierto esos dos piratas pueden liarla en la fiesta, gracias por recordármelo y darme una idea. Y Raquel diría algo como: "No, puede ser, ósea que prefiere a esa rarita antes que a mí." O algo como eso, bueno respecto a la fiesta aun la estoy desarrollando, pero no tendrá desperdicio. Y si, habrá más lemons en la historia, (pienso sacar mi lado más perver) Besos metaleros para ti también. \m/

**Joo:** Muy, muy candente;)

**ShiroNeko: **Si me vas a matar, por favor que sea a piropos. Arigato, por el cumplido, me hace feliz que te gustase :D

**Lempicka Silent: **Me gusta que te guste mi historia. Intento seguir la línea del carácter de Law, pero a veces es algo difícil (Como su carácter ¬¬) y sin querer cometo Occ, pero de vez en cuando lo hago a posta para darle emoción a la historia. Mi Oc, es un poco Mary sue a veces, pero como has dicho es parte de su encanto, aunque intentare no hacerla muy perfecta y hacerla más loca. Y sí, es un rollo encontrarse a Laws romanticones hasta la médula puede que sea atento pero no empalagoso.

**PoisonedLetters: **No, no apto para leer en clase, a no ser que quieras que te de algo en medio del aula. :D

**Yami Krismiya: **Me hace feliz que te encantara. Y actualizo cuando puedo (Si la inspiración no falla y puedo escribirlo) Y lo mejor para controlar la ansiedad es mantener la calma y leerme XD

**Ssspooky:** Gracias por seguir la historia :) Y espero que este chap te quite las ganas.

**Angelagdp: **Gracias por seguir la historia ;) Aquí está el siguiente.

**ruby: **De verdad que lo siento por esta espera, pero entre que la muy... guarrilla de la inspiración me dejo tirada en medio de la "carretera" y tuve algunos problemas personales (creí que me iba a volver más loca de los que estoy) pues no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir esta historia.

******_Special thanks to my Beta_****: PoisonedLetters **;)

**Gracias por los Reviews : ). Y disfrutar de la historia :D**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Dear Heart. (Sanctus Real)

_"Oh Heart, you've let me down, chasing love where it can't be found._

_Heart, we've fallen out, cause all of your emotions_

_Have led me to doubt. Tell me who's gonna save us now?"_

A la mañana siguiente aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo y tapando mi desnudez con la sabana. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando la habitación por completo. Me levanté y busque mi ropa interior en el suelo. Cuando terminé de ponérmela, la idea de salir así,sin nada más que esas dos simples prendas, era algo vergonzoso. Así que busqué en la habitación algo que ponerme encima.

Ahora que podía ver mejor el cuarto de Trafalgar, me daba cuenta que éste era un poco más "colorido" que el salón, tal vez sería que había algún que otro mueble más: Estanterías llenas de libros, un armario, una cómoda, un espejo de cuerpo entero, una silla de estudio y un escritorio con un ordenador portátil y que también estaba lleno de libros. Sonreí como una idiota al pensar que si las paredes hablaran, estás me contarían secretos íntimos sobre él. Y es que después de lo que había pasado, mi curiosidad por su persona no había hecho otra cosa que dispararse.

Pero ya calmaría mi interés por Trafalgar en otro momento, ahora debía buscar una camiseta o algo para vestirme. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que encima del respaldo de la silla estaba la sudadera que normalmente solía llevar. Esa amarilla y negra con el símbolo de la cara burlona. La cogí y me la puse, tal vez él se cabrease conmigo, pero me daba igual. Me miré en el espejo. Me quedaba algo grande, la parte de abajo me tapaba parcialmente las bragas y las mangas eran tan largas que ocultaban mis manos,así que las remangué hasta los codos.

Suspiré y comencé a cepillarme un poco el pelo con los dedos, estaba tan desordenado que parecía un nido de cuervos. Cuando creí que la cosa mejoro un poco, mi boca se abrió en un bostezo que formaba una perfecta O, eso solo podía indicar que necesitaba dormir más, pero no haría caso a mi cuerpo, debía mantenerme despierta, al menos hasta que llegase a casa.

Recordé algo.

Leo me había llamado diciendo que no podía ir a casa, que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos y que para ello no quería mi presencia rondando por el apartamento. Eso me mosqueaba y mucho, aunque también era cierto que gracias e ese detalle había hecho una locura que nunca me había planteado hasta la fecha:acostarme con Law. Ese era otro tema que también se ganaba mí confusión, y es que nuevas preguntas nacían en mi cabeza. La más común: ¿Cómo afectaría eso a nuestra relación?

Me dispuse a salir por la puerta. Pero me quedé enfrente de esta, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

-No me jodas. –Murmuré para mí misma. –Ahora le tengo miedo. **  
**

Miedo.

Esa palabra me atravesó como si fuera una flecha directa al corazón. No sentía mareos, ni ganas de llorar, no tenía la sensación de que me faltaba el aire o de que incluso mi cordura estaba perdiéndose ni nada de eso, era tal vez la incertidumbre sobre qué iba a pasar. No me quedé pensándolo mucho tiempo ya que enseguida abrí la puerta y salí por ésta. Debía enfrentarme a la realidad y no hacer un drama. **  
**

-Buenos días….-Saludé en voz baja.

Estudié con la mirada el salón, Law estaba sentado en sofá, Bepo seguía dormido en una esquina de la sala y mi ropa, zapatos y bolso estaban en el sillón.

Trafalgar despegó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y los posó sobre mí.

-Buenas. –Contestó él, sin despegar la mirada de mí, luego sonrío de lado. –Te queda bien. **  
**

¿Eh? A qué se refería con "Te queda bien." Entonces, a los segundos comprendí que se refería al hecho de que llevaba su sudadera, sonreí incrédula. Hasta que su voz me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

-Hay café en la cocina.

-Gracias….

Primero fui al baño, para terminar de acicalarme, y después fui a la cocina. Era normal, la típica cocina que había en todas las casa. Encima de una encimera estaba la cafetera con una jarra medio llena de café y varias tazas a su lado. Cogí una taza y me serví un poco. Bebí un sorbo mientras salía al salón.

Me senté a su lado.

-Y… ¿Qué lees? - Me aventuré a preguntarle.

-Un libro. –Contestó secamente él. –Y antes de que vuelvas a preguntar, es de medicina.

Me había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Pero también había picado mi curiosidad.¿ Así que le interesaba la medicina?, esa declaración hizo que algunas suposiciones mías se aclararan. Pero sinceramente también lo encontraba irónico, él era un hombre que parecía tener poco apego hacía los demás. Por otro lado, estaba comprobado que los psicópatas preferían saber cosas sobre anatomía y medicina, solo porque ese conocimiento les daba poder sobre su víctima.*

Bebí un poco de café y le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía estar bastante concentrado en su tarea, suspiré la idea de que yo estorbaba ahí se hizo presente. Y pareció que Law también lo notó.

-Tienes que irte. –Anunció Trafalgar. –Vístete, deja la sudadera por ahí y lárgate.

-No has tardado mucho en echarme. –Conteste algo enfadada. –Pero está bien.

Dejé la taza encima de la mesita y me levanté para recoger mis pertenecías. Comencé a vestirme delante de él, parecía que mi pudor había desaparecido con mi molestia.

-No me digas qué te habías hecho ilusiones de que un simple polvo nos volvería pareja.

-Claro que no. –Repliqué, en el fondo lo sabía y bien. –Pero no creas que te tratare mejor. Esto solo ha sido sexo para mí también. Sinceramente no sé de dónde te sacaste la idea de que estaba enamorada de ti, pero te equivocabas.

-No suelo equivocarme. –Comentó. –Es más, nunca me equivoco.

-Pues felicidades, acabas de equivocarte. –Repliqué, poniéndome mis pantalones. -¿Qué tal sabe el fracaso?

-La que se equivoca eres tú. –Dijo contrariado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y terminé de vestirme. No quería continuar esa discusión tan estúpida, es más, no quería seguir viendo su rostro. Cabreada cogí la sudadera y se la lance a la cara, me despedí de forma fría y salí del apartamento.

¿En que estaba yo pensando cuando dije "No me importa que me utilizara"?

Era una idiota….

Enamorada.

* * *

-Menuda cara que traes. –Dijo Capitán nada mas verme. -¿Ha pasado algo?

No contesté de forma inmediata, me senté en un taburete de la barra y suspiré resignada colocando los codos en la superficie. Capitán me sirvió un vaso de zumo y esperó paciente mi respuesta. Una media sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en mi cara y dije:

-Pregunta mejor que no ha pasado.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-¿Desde cuándo esto era un paraíso? –Cuestioné. –Más bien era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Me reí un poco. Haber venido al _pub_ Venganza fue una buena idea después de todo y es que cómo no tenía a donde ir a estas hora de la mañana, decidí venir a charlar con Capitán, el gurú que lo sabía todo. **  
**

-Te ves como un gato callejero. –Comentó él. -¿ha ocurrido algo serio entre tú y esa panda de locos?

-No. Pero tengo un nuevo problema en la lista.

-¿Cuál?

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber? –Le miré de forma impasible, diciéndole con los ojos que no preguntase.

Pareció pillar la indirecta y se rió, posiblemente pensando en algo que prefería no conocer. Cuando dejó de reírse me miró profundamente.

-Hagas lo que hagas, sigue siempre a tu corazón. –Sonrió. –Te ayudará.

Sabía que esas palabras estaban dichas con cariño, pero consiguió herirme en lo más profundo. ¿Qué siguiese a mi corazón? Qué iba a ser lo próximo ¿qué los osos hablasen? Por culpa de ese maldito estaba en este embrollo.

Me tragué el contenido del vaso de un solo trago y me levante, dispuesta a irme.

-Capitán. – Le llame. –No pienso seguir a mi corazón nunca más.

Sonreí y me despedí.

* * *

Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue a un Leo durmiendo la mona en el sofá del salón. Dejé el bolso en el mueble de la entrada y me descalcé dejando los zapatos en el recibidor, no quería molestarle. Con cuidado me acerque donde estaba él, quedándome de rodillas delante de su cara, observando cómo dormía tan a gusto que daba lástima despertarlo.

Estaba vestido con un traje negro, aunque solo llevaba puesto los pantalones, una camisa de color blanco reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, seguramente se la quitó para no pasar calor. Un cinturón de cuero negro estaba a mi lado, tentándome a que lo cogiese y le arrease con él. Menuda idea tan…

Brillante. Se podría decir que él fue el causante de este lío, si solo no me hubiese echado educadamente de casa, yo no habría terminado revolcándome con Law.

Sonreí divertida y me apodere del cinto, cuidadosamente con la parte donde no estaba la hebilla, le di un suave toque en el abdomen. Él se revolvió un poco. Lo volví a repetir pero esta vez algo más fuerte. Otra vez se revolvió, quejándose incoherentemente. Era demasiado divertido molestarle, además de que tenía un sueño tan profundo que ni un terremoto le despertaría.

Incorporándome dejé el cinturón en el suelo y volví al recibidor a coger mis cosas, era una pérdida de tiempo intentar castigarle. Subí a mi cuarto y entré en el baño.

Me desnudé quedándome expuesta ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de la puerta. No pude reprimir una mueca de disgusto cuando vi las marcas que delataban uno más de mis errores. **  
**

Sacudí la cabeza, necesitaba olvidarme de eso cuanto antes. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y dejé que el agua corriese un poco, hasta que me coloqué debajo del chorro. Sabía que eso no borraría lo que había hecho, pero al menos me ayudaría a sentirme mejor. Dejé que mi cuerpo se resbalase por pared de la ducha hasta quedarme sentada, abrazando mis piernas y con el rostro hacia arriba. Mirando como el agua caía, sonreí un poco.

Ahora eran mis emociones las que se habían rebelado contra mi sentido común; y es que todas se acumulaban en mi interior provocándome un nudo en la garganta. Estaba dudando, y no sabía ni siquiera por qué. Había asumido que la relación que manteníamos Law y yo, no iba a cambiar. Entonces por qué quería hacerme creer que si iba a ocurrir.

Aunque algo tenía muy claro: era una idiota de campeonato.

Continuara….

* Esta demostrado que los psicópatas suelen saber sobre anatomía y medicina, ya que ese conocimiento le da un ventaja sobre el resto de la gente, así que lo puse en la historia como un simple dato curioso (que viene como anillo al dedo a nuestro sádico favorito).

* * *

**N.A: **Pues a aquí que llegamos. Falta decir que no se cuando volveré a actualizar, ambas historias que llevo, porque tengo un bloqueo de imaginación acojonante y tengo una relación complicada con la inspiración (Sé que me odia, pero ese sentimiento es mutuo). También disculparme por lo corto que es el chap, pero oye, no todos pueden ser tan largos como un día sin pan que os estoy mal acostumbrando jajajaja.

Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego y felices vacaciones! (^^)/


	16. Dare

**N.A: **Holaaa! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Hurricane.

**Ronda de respuestas: **(Hoy me he estirado...)

**Lempicka Silent:**Sí, Leo se merece un castigo, pero como a Nicte le sale todo al revés creo que la situación se volverá contra ella jajajaj. Y tienes buena intuición, aunque no desvelare cual de las dos opciones que me has dado es la correcta, quiero que sea sorpresa!( Pero creo que más de una ya lo sabe.) La inspiración es como el/la amigo/a intermitente que un día está contigo y el otro no y así por los días de los días. Bueno, eso más que yo tengo la costumbre de terminar todo lo que empiezo, pero soy muy vaga y más de una vez pensareis que soy una idiota que necesita meterse cafeína en vena por qué os haré esperar, pero sí, más vale tarde que nunca. (Dios mío, esa frase está muy presente en mi vida….) ;)

**Ssspooky: **Vaya, de verdad que no quería remover el pasado de alguien. Lo siento enormemente, y si sirve de algo, te doy mi apoyo :) Sinceramente, yo solo me fije en la experiencia de una conocida mía, le pasó algo parecido pero de forma extrañamente divertida (aunque tal vez solo sea yo que lo vi de esa forma), un capitulo de una serie randon que iba de algo relacionado al tema más la canción que tiene el honor de ser el titulo del chap. Y sería mentira si dijese que la cosa va terminar bien, porque he pensado varios finales posibles para la historia y como todos me gustan (Tanto los felices, los malos, y los abiertos) pues creo lo haré un poco a la azar, así que no pongo la mano en el fuego con ese tema. Y espero que éste chap te de mejor rollo. :D

**Yami Krismiya: **Sip, es un asco pero al menos ya lo he superado un poco (Me auto aplaudo) y he podio exprimir un poco las pocas neuronas que han sobrevivido. Entonces ya somos dos impacientes en la sala jajajajaja (¿Alguien más lo es?) pero a veces hay que esperar para lo bueno. Y la actitud de Law, ¿solo un poco difícil? Yo creo que es mucho, y tienes razón, Trafy posee una personalidad muy compleja y ese es uno de los problemas que más me da a la hora de escribir la historia, porque no sé como actuaria él en alguna situación, pero como bien escribes, tiene ese toque de… llamémoslo de "malote" que nos vuelve locas ;). Y va siendo hora de que sea más abierto con sus sentimientos (aunque tal vez solo sea que directamente no tiene jajaajja).

**Laugerid: **YAY! Otra lectora, me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Gracias, y por lo que veo tu también tienes un buen gusto musical, y si soy sincera Sanctus Real solo me gusten algunas canciones :) Y sip, yo también creo que Law fue un poco frío, pero tengo la solución perfecta para arreglarlo…. ¿Alguien tiene un mechero? :D

**HeavyMetalGirl: **He despedido a esas musas y he contratado a otras nuevas, y éstas dicen que son más trabajadoras (Mentira). Gracias por decirme esas palabras, estaba un poco paranoica porque tal vez me he pasado de la raya un poco, porque la relación que mantienen esos dos esta siendo un lió bestial. Y sip, es un buen sistema despertador utilizar un cinturón, (Yo lo uso con mi hermano mayor XD) pero si no quieres terminar en plan "_Run for your life" _ te recomiendo que no lo uses mucho XD Así que también has empezado con Pulse? Espero que te guste mucho y estaré esperando tu comentario encantada. Besos metaleros \m/

**_Special thanks to my Beta_****: PoisonedLetters )**

**Gracias por los Reviews : ). Y disfrutar de la historia :D**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Dare. (Gorillaz)

_"__You've got to press it on you  
you just think it  
that's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE"_

A las horas de llegar a casa me encerré en mi cuarto. Lo único de lo que tenía ganas era intentar extirparme todas las emociones innecesarias y hacer lo mismo con las decepciones. Me sentía más débil de lo que era. El sonido de mis tripas demandando comida me sacó del trance en el que me había sumido al ver vídeos de gatitos en internet, a demás de que, de vez en cuando, mi hermano parecía intentar contactar conmigo.

Saqué fuerzas de la flaqueza y me atreví a salir de mi cuarto. Resultaba tan extraño tener a Leo llamando a la puerta cada hora para intentar que consiguiera salir, que al final terminé cediendo y saliendo de mi atrincheramiento. Aunque en realidad, fue el hambre quién me pudo, no él. Me moría por comer algo dulce.

Como si hubiera esperado el momento más oportuno para pillarme infraganti, Leo apareció justo al final de la escalera, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me dio repelús; se había cambiado de ropa ahora llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca.

Le ignoré completamente.

-No hace falta que me evites ahora. –Se levantó y me siguió a una distancia relativamente corta. –Por cierto, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque por tu culpa he hecho algo que no debía. –Repliqué, acelerando mis piernas por si conseguía así alejarme de él más rápido.

-¿Mi culpa? Ahora qué he hecho mal. –Leo intentó parecer despreocupado, pero su voz lo delataba.

-Déjalo.

-Al menos dame una maldita razón para entender por qué estás enfadada.

Me detuve cuando llegué a la cocina, Leo aún seguía insistiendo para que le dijese cuál era el motivo de mi malestar, abrí el frigorífico y saqué una botella de agua. Entonces, Leo me dio un toque en el hombro que hizo que me volviese hacia él ofendida.

-Por qué me echaste ayer de casa. – Exigí una respuesta mientras que en mi cabeza pasaban como diapositivas los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. –Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que hacer.

Leo se puso serio, su sonrisa se volvió una línea horizontal perfecta.

-Tuve problemas. –Confesó pasados unos segundos de incomodo silencio. –Y no quise involucrarte en ellos.

¿Lo hacía por protegerme? Bajé la mirada abochornada y la clavé en el suelo, de repente las baldosas se habían vuelto muy interesantes. En ese momento, Leo con las dos manos me agarró la cara, obligándome a mirarle, pero mis ojos no dejaban de buscar una salida por los alrededores, hasta que finalmente mi mirada coincidió con la suya.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –Preguntó calmado, como si conversase con una persona que hablaba un idioma distinto al suyo. –Lo hice porque quiero mantenerte fuera de mis propios líos. La vida que tenemos papá y yo, no es fácil. Y si puedo ahorrarte ese mal trago, claro que lo haré -Su tono de voz era cortante y sus manos apretaban mis mejillas con firmeza. -¿Captas el mensaje?

Asentí con la cabeza a la par que colocaba mis manos encima de las suyas, por si lograba quitármelas de encima, pero era inútil. Al menos ya tenía una repuesta válida a las millones de preguntas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza. Leo no contuvo una media sonrisa, que logró desconcertarme, ¿dónde se había ido la seriedad de hace unos momentos?

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Pregunté cómo pude.

-Cara de pulpo. –Murmuró él divertido e intentando aguantarse la risa. Mis mejillas se encendieron, y él ya no controlo su risa. –Ahora te parece más. –Añadió entre carcajadas.

Leo me soltó la cara, no sin antes darme unos cachetes suaves, y reírse un poco más de mi. Pero lo único que hice fue quedarme callada e intentar no abrirle la cabeza a mi hermano con la botella, aunque dudo de que el plástico hiciese un daño muy grave en realidad. Pero entonces él se congeló, otra vez su sonrisa fue sustituida por una cara de confusión, tenía ligeramente la boca abierta y me miraba como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Alcé una ceja extrañada.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? –Pregunté. – ¡Deja de mirarme!

-¿Qué has hecho mal? –Cuestionó él, adoptando una postura de autoridad. Genial, era de efecto retardado, pero no se le pasaba ni una. Ahora era yo la que estaba siendo interrogada.

-Nada. –Contesté, con voz temblorosa. No quería decirle que me había acostado con Law, porque si lo hacía podía pasar algo malo y prefería no tentar más a la suerte. Era eso o decirle: "Nada, solo que he dejado de servir como sacrificio humano.*". –Solo que he discutido con una amiga cuando fui a dormir a su casa. –Naturalmente que elegí modificar la verdad.

Leo masculló algo, pero dejó el mal rollo de lado y alargó un brazo para pasarlo por mis hombros y acercarme a él.

-¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana que viene?

-Pues….

-Cancélalos. –Me interrumpió, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. –Tenemos que hacer una fiesta bestial y dejar a todos flipados.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí, esperanzada de que esa fiesta me sirviese de entretenimiento para dejar de pensar en cómo mi vida se iba al garete. Pero sería faltar a la verdad si dijese que era una cosa que me agradaba, en realidad no me atraía nada la idea. Pero si con esa fiesta conseguía apretar el botón de: _Reset_. No tenía ningún problema en mantenerlo pulsado y atreverme a rehacer mi vida nuevamente.

* * *

Las palabras que me dijo Leo aún rondaban en mi cabeza incluso después de despertarme al día siguiente. Su reiterativa forma de decirme que quería fiesta me estaba estresando, por eso agradecí internamente que ese día hubiese clases, porque éstas me alejarían de mi hermano y de las menciones a su dichoso plan.

Repitiéndome una y otra vez que matarle no merecía la pena, salí de mi cuarto después de vestirme; pitillos azules oscuros, sudadera gris con capucha y zapatillas negras altas, era mi look, clásico y cómodo ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sonreí con suficiencia cuando vi a Leo sentado en el sofá con una taza en una mano y el mando del televisor en la otra, el panorama había cambiado a mejor cuando esa fue la escena mañanera que veía todos los días desde que me mude de casa de mi madre, al menos ya no veía la cara de idiota de mi prima.

-Nicte. –Saludó él de forma cansada cuando reparó en mi presencia. -¿Qué haces levantada?

-Tengo clase. –Contesté monótona.

-OK.

Fui a la cocina y cogí un zumo y unas galletas que me sirviesen a modo de desayuno. Mientras mordía una galleta me senté al lado de mi hermano, que se hizo a un lado para dejarme hueco en el sofá.

-¿Quieres que te llevé al instituto? –Leo me miró con una sonrisa.

¿Quién era ese y qué había hecho con mi hermano? Nunca, nunca se había ofrecido a ser mi chofer, excepto cuando él quería llevarme a un sitio en contra de mi voluntad, o yo le obligaba. Pero repito: Nunca lo había hecho por cuenta propia.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunte en un hilo de voz, digamos que si me hubiera hablado en chino mandarín* de forma perfecta no hubiese alucinado tanto.

-¿Quieres o no?

-Sí… Claro. –Respondí conmocionada aún. –Gracias, supongo.

-Entonces dame cinco minutos para prepararme. –Pidió levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Yo aproveché esos cinco minutos de ventaja para poder subir a mi cuarto y coger mi bandolera. Cuando bajé de nuevo, Leo me esperaba ya en el recibidor, no pude evitar soltar una risita, llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro estilo motorista; con un par de cascos negros en las manos, cuando me acerqué a él me entregó uno de éstos y me dijo de forma rápida que me llevaría en moto.

Salimos de casa y utilizamos el ascensor para bajar a la planta subterránea, que era un parking, y Leo me condujo hasta donde tenía la dichosa maquina. Después de encender el motor la moto rugió como un león listo para luchar, Leo se colocó el casco y me miró indicándome que me sentase detrás suya. Me puse el casco y acaté la orden sin rechistar.

Me aferré a él cruzando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, gesto que indicó a Leo a arrancar.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto, Leo detuvo la moto pero el motor seguía encendido y podía sentir el ronroneo de la maquina en mi trasero y muslos. Dejé de agarrarme a Leo y abandoné el asiento detrás de él, y más quitarme el casco vi como un grupo de chicas se nos había quedado mirando mientras murmuraban, seguramente, lo que iban a ser los nuevos rumores del instituto.

-¿Quieres que venga a por ti cuando salgas? –Preguntó Leo, quitándose él caso y mirándome con una sonrisa.

Ahora enserio, ¿quién era ese tipo? Supuse que ese cambio de actitud se debía a algún motivo oculto que él tenía en mente. Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en eso ya que alguien por la espalda me dio un capón suave en la cabeza, me volví ofendida.

-¡Kid! –Exclamé molesta mas encontrarme con el pelirrojo. -¿Qué crees que haces?

Lo que recibí fue una sonrisa malvada por parte de él. Le saqué la lengua infantilmente y me crucé de brazos, esperando una respuesta verbal que no tardo en darme.

-Venganza.

-Por lo de las cejas. –Concluyó Killer, quien apareció de detrás de Kid. –No sabes lo que le costó quitarse la tinta. –Añadió en voz baja y sonriendo de forma cómplice.

Sonrisa que no me pude resistir a correspondérsela con una propia. Kid nos miró fastidiado y se dispuso a replicar pero Leo se adelantó.

-¿Y quienes dices qué son estos tíos? –Me preguntó Leo, observando a Kid y Killer con detenimiento. –Hermanita.

-Ellos son amigos míos. –Le contesté.

Y después de escuchar nuestro intercambio de palabras, esos "tíos", se quedaron con cara de póker, que luego se volvió en una expresión relajada. Después de las presentaciones, de las cuales yo me quedé al margen, empezamos una charla sin sentido que terminó en una explosión de risas. Entonces Killer llamó mi atención dándome un ligero empujón, cuando le miré él hizo un movimiento de cabeza, señalando con ella hacía una dirección. Seguí con mis ojos la trayectoria y los clavé en la persona que nos miraba con una expresión de sorpresa, fastidio y curiosidad por partes iguales.

Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en mi cara.

Continuara...

*Esta frase surgió al recordar que siempre se suele sacrificar a una virgen en los rituales, y como Nicte ya no entra en esta categoría pues piensa eso.

*El chino mandarín es uno de los idiomas más difíciles de aprender.

* * *

**N.A: **Pues hasta aquí que llegamos. ¿Quién está cotilleando al grupo? ¿Por qué sonríe Nicte? ¿Por qué no existen los unicornios?

Dejar reviews.;), si os a gustado, o queréis decirme algo (Criticas, sugerencias, halagos, insultos, peguntas…lo que queráis) Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Venga hasta luego (^^)/


End file.
